


Haunted (Diabolik Lovers Fanfic)

by Yazluv_1



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Epic Battles, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazluv_1/pseuds/Yazluv_1
Summary: Summary: Kamali Yanaihara stands by her best friends side through it all, sacrificing her very life for Yui Komori's...but having her being chased by vampires is making it harder. Just how will these bloodthirsty creatures react to a heroine who's less than pleased with the change of scenery. How much will they tolerate the lethal intimacy between each other?~~~~~~~~WARNING MATURE CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE!!!!SEXUAL SCENES AND GORE/VIOLENCE!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Chapter One: Luck? That’s funny!

 

 

 

 

Upon the heavily clouded skies, rays of light found their way through them, menacing and drowsy they warned the two dames who occupied a small cab that was requested last minute. One of the dames, sat with her head in the clouds, daydreaming of whom she was to face in a couple of minutes. Furthermore, the other set her eyes locked on the road in a precocious manner. What was approaching them?

 

Kamali Yanaihara; is like the nights endless void, and Yui Komori; is like the Sun's radiance, which made them completely different. These two enchanting girls came to gain the strongest friendship through their differences. Which balanced them out so well with a motivating bond and friendship that resembled that of twins affection.

    Kamali, with her mind so focused on the road and the driver's skills, she noticed every drop of sweat that dripped down his face to neck. His pale complexion grew and his bags became a dangerous purple, his hands shook as they grasped the wheel. An eerie tension rose in the cab, the two girls exchanged looks in hopes that something serious wasn't going to arise from these observations.

 

"Excuse me, sir? Are you not feeling well?" Yui asked hesitantly as he only stayed quiet making her feel more uneasy.

 

"Are you listening, we asked if you're okay?" Kamali added on but only received the same silence, but the man seemed to take a gulp. He then looked up at the rearview mirror and directly at the girl's faces, creeping them out, his stare held for a while...

 

"What the hell..." Kamali whispered before having something on the road caught her eye.

 

"HEY WATCH OUT!" She screamed as she protected Yui with her arm holding her body down. The driver panicked and swerved the car out of the way from an unknown black animal that ran back into the woods. The car stopped and they all were quiet for a moment till Kamali's frustration spoke for her.

 

"You have bloodshot eyes, pale skin, and lips and at the same time, your whole body is shaking. You almost just got us into a car crash! I refuse to ride this car," Kamali opened the car door and gestured to Yui that she does the same. "Give me the directions to our destination, we'll walk the rest of the way."

 

"But Kamali-" Yui refuted but was cut off.

 

"No, he's a reckless and sick driver, I don't have a death wish, we're walking." Her point was clear and logical, it wasn't the least bit safe for them to continue riding in the car.

 

"But ma'am I was given strict orders to make sure you were to be delivered to the exact destination, what if you get lost?" He stuttered as Kamali took out the luggage from the trunk and set it on the ground.

 

"That's no problem, I can easily get myself to the destination. There must've been, at the most, thirty minutes left to arrive and most of this road has a walkway. Tell the man who paid that it was my decision and I'll take full blame for the matter, but I won't ride in this car." She explained thoroughly with a bland tone as Yui made her luggage's handle longer and gave a defeated sigh framing a smile at the man.

 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you need rest. And we both have cell phones so we're okay." Yui reassured him as he nodded and handed Kamali the directions along with two water bottles for the walk.

 

"You girls stay safe okay, these woods aren't really known for any rabid animals but there are still animals so be careful. Have a great day." He advised them as they waved goodbye at him.

 

"Thank you and you too!" Yui shouted back with a genuine smile, he gladly returned the gestured and finally drove off. Yui then turned to Kamali who was staring at her.

 

"What?" She asked but Kamali shook her head and chuckled lightly while walking away as Yui rose her eyebrow.

 

"What?!"

 

The girls began their walk as they dragged their luggage behind them. Yui had only one since Kamali refused to let her have any more as she held three, a duffle bag, a rather large suitcase, and a spinner luggage. Kamali knew that Yui didn't grow up doing chores and heavyweight work so she had to take the initiative to forcefully not let her do things that she couldn't handle. The reason due to this is because her father was the head of the church, and as his child he made sure she was mostly inside, learning about faith and the steps to becoming a nun, so she developed a weak body over time. But Kamali, on the other hand, was forced to do the heavy loads and chores, gaining muscle like it was a sport. So she attained a much stronger stamina and pain endurance.

 

The girls were now ten minutes in, and they were passing it by with Kamali's music and idle conversations about theories of the creatures in the woods.

 

"I shit you not I saw something come out from the corner of my eyes," Kamali exclaimed as Yui giggled.

 

"I think it was just your hair. It's exactly as you described it, black and quickly disappeared when you turned your face." Yui said as Kamali sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

 

"I'm telling you it wasn't my hair, most of it is being held back by my bandana. Even if my bangs are on my face I still don't think it was my hair that I saw." She protested though Yui simply smiled only to be pulled by Kamali as a car passed by. It was a long black limo with tinted windows and a polished surface that just screamed out Luxury.

 

"Now that's the life, not having to walk to a house that's about fifteen minutes away. I wish I had my own chauffeur." Yui laughed at the irony of Kamali's statement as the car was ahead of them.

 

"We have zero luck! Our driver was so sick we had to leave the car in the middle of nowhere just to make sure we don't die from a car crash!" Yui laughed as Kamali laughed with her.

 

Thirteen minutes pass by and the girls were getting tired now as they seem to have drunk most of their water. The clouds have completely covered the sky and were darker, sending off a dew like scent in the air as it became humid, it was a relaxing vibe, even when rain began to fall.

 

"Dang it, I forgot to bring an umbrella." Yui cursed at her stupidity but was saved by the sound of the needed necessity being opened up.

 

"Luckily I did, but I only have one," Kamali informed her as she opened it over them.

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah, but look there," Kamali pointed to an opening between the trees where the side of a house was visible. "That right there is our destination, it's about five minutes away, well if you walk. That's why I want you to run there and announce our arrival." She explained while pulling up her black face mask and handed Yui the invitation and address.

 

"Are you sure?" She asked just to make sure she doesn't end up changing her mind.

 

"A hundred percent, plus you have the hardcover luggage so it'll be okay if it gets wet. I'll manage." She assured as Yui nodded her head.

 

"Okay, I'll get going before it pours down harder. See ya." Yui turned around and began to run towards the house leaving Kamali alone with her thoughts, and music. She admired how loosely the trees danced with the wind, or how the pitter patter of the rain became the music to the duet. Kamali burdened her left shoulder with more weight as she let her right hand out to feel the rain drip down her fingertips and tickle her arm. What a beautiful moment, it was just her and nature...just her and nature. Even the part of nature that she would be of best interest to avoid. The time passed as she walked down in peace minding her own (DAMN MOTHERFUCKING BUSINESS) when only three minutes in and she could hear a low grotesque moaning in the woods.

 

Ah, shit.- she thought as the moaning was more clear and became a growl and the growls became the motive to her adrenaline rush.

 

"Rabid wolf, great what else should I be expecting today, Bigfoot?!" She damned her luck and met eyes with bloodlust filled beady black eyes that howled, and she knew that wasn't a good sign, especially when the whole pack came together. She could see saliva laced across their muzzles, their hunger to quench a limitless apatite.

 

"Fuck this!" Kamali yelped. She spiraled around and sprinted as she refused to turn around to see whether or not they were catching up to her, as she was now carrying the luggage while sprinting for her life with four wolves now chasing after her.

 

Just what could be worse than this?


	2. Chapter Two: You’ve Got to be Kidding Me!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yui had made it to the front door, only a bit wet from the rain but made it in the nick of time before it drenched her. She was towered over by a gothic victorian style mansion with roses in every direction and a stone fountain centered in the front. Though it was an ancient and astounding sight, there came along its flaw in obtaining an eerie aura around it. This made Yui's heart tremble. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly.

 

"..."

 

No response, sighing she reached to knock on the door once more time, but the door had other plans as it creaked open.

 

What the heck...- she thought to herself with much suspicion of the area she was in.

 

Curiously (clearly never heard the expression 'curiosity is what killed the cat') she pushed the door open wider to be greeted by the front entrance made of marble and pillars with a long ranged red carpet that led on where far in the distance there was a grand staircase with the carpet crawled on it.

 

"Wow." Amazed she continued walking farther into the mansion as though she was caught in a trance. It was rather quiet for a place where they were expected to visit.

 

"Hello?" She called out hoping for an answer to ease her worry but was left to build up her anxiety. The thunder echoed through the home as the rain pattered against the windows.

 

"I wonder if Kamali is alright?" She mumbled to herself as she was now deeper in the mansion, where the grand stairs seem much bigger and there were more options to walk to, but a beauty had caught her eye as it laid sprawled on a green couch. Like sleeping beauty, the lightning complimented his handsome features.

 

   Maybe he's the one that's supposed to be waiting for me, I guess we came later than expected.- Yui thought as she approached the red-haired boy that was in a deep sleep. She set her luggage to stand and nudged him gently.

 

"Um excuse me, sir?" She tapped his hand but her own drew back from the feel of unnaturally cold skin.

 

"You're freezing!" She laid her head on his chest to her a pulse, but nothing was beating except hers that was getting faster by the minute.

 

She whipped out her phone and began to dial digits not aware of the grin that had formed on the boy's face as his eyes opened.

 

"AH!"

 

• • •

 

Kamali's legs felt like they were on fire as she ran for her life with the sound of wolves growling and barking viciously behind her. Their saliva now resembled foam gushing out from their mouths. A row of gates now appeared beside her as she ran.

 

"Finally!" She shoved open the gates and quickly closed them behind her, but she didn't hesitate to stop running or see if they stopped chasing her, she still had some energy so why stop now?

 

Kamali ran to the front door and knocked on it hard, and thank the heavens it was open. She rushed to look for Yui to make sure she was safe.

 

"Yui! Yuiii!" She shouted as her voice echoed through the house, her voice was barely audible as was breathing too heavily, and her heart was painfully thumping against her chest, she clenched the part of her shirt where her heart was under. She clenched her teeth as she forced herself to continue moving and drag the luggage behind her, till she heard the sound of voices coming from farther in the mansion.

 

Please be safe!

 

\--------------

 

Yui stood up from where she sat as she heard a familiar voice echo through the halls.

 

"Another one?" A boy with black hair and glasses questioned as Yui's heart stopped.

 

"Uh, I really gotta go." She quickly said while walking fast toward the door.

 

"Wait, we've confirmed that you are to stay, where are you planning to go?" He said as he pushed up his glasses and glared at her, she turned her head for a second to make eye contact but also ended tripping on a wire connecting to a lamp, causing her to trip and fall on her knees.

 

"Ouch." She tapped the wound with her finger, but the suffocating sense of hunger that had filled the room alerted her to look up and see six glowing eyes staring at her strangely.

 

"...v-vampires!" Her voice shook as she came to the realization of the inhuman beings that were standing in front of her.

 

*BAM* the doors slammed open like a dramatice entrance. Everyone had their focus on the sudden opening.

 

"YUI!" Kamali stood (well tried too at least) where the open doors were, and she looked like a hurricane had hit her. She was soaking wet from head to toe, her bandana was barely hanging, her hair was a mess and sticking to her face, and she had all the luggage with her. She was breathing heavily with a slightly flushed face and heavy bags under eyes as her skin was paler than usual. She then noticed Yui on the floor and dropped everything and held onto the doorway as her legs shook hazardously.

 

"Kamali?! What the heck happened to you?!" Yui spurted out as she went to her side as Kamali bent down while gasping for air while everyone else watched in confusion and shock. She held up four fingers to Yui.

 

"Four?" Kamali nodded her head as Yui rose her eyebrow.

 

"Four what? And what happened to your umbrella?" Yui asked as Kamali straightened herself out and took a deep breath.

 

"Oh, you mean this?" She pulled out something that hardly looked like an umbrella as it was too torn up. "It was my key to survival."

 

"Survival?"

 

"Yeah, surviving being chased by FOUR FUCKING WOLVES! FOUR. Not one, not two. No, but four of those motherfuckers chasing me! I was this close to dropping all our luggage, THIS close!" Her fingers almost barely touched each other as she dropped the umbrella in exhaustion. Yui gasped as Kamali leaned against the door frame.

 

"I told you I saw something. It was much too big to be my hair. Phew, thank God you left, or we would've been fucked." She cracked a smirk as Yui punched her shoulder.

 

"How can you be so calm! You almost died!" Yui scolded Kamali who sighed and patted Yui's head.

 

"Well now it's gonna be a memory." she noticed the boys all standing and looking at them. "I'm guessing these are the, um...relatives?" Yui stiffened after remembering the boys, alarming Kamali as she saw Yui clench onto her silver cross.

 

"Kamali we've got to go." Yui whispered to her as she began to shake in fear.

 

"Why?" She said back till one of them spoke up.

 

"Yeah, why must you leave when you just came, bitch-chan~" A boy with copper hair that was topped with a dark violet fedora with a hot pink ribbon cooed as he wore a lustful smile.

 

"Did he just say bitch-chan?" Kamali questioned a bit taken back as Yui pulled her back.

 

"It seems we don't only have one guest that'll be staying with us, please tell us your name and why you're here since we were informed that we'd only have one guest." Glasses explained as he examined her up and down, Kamali hated having to make conversation with strangers, and so her cold and emotionless demeanor plastered upon her face. She took off her bandana and face mask along with her coat, then laid them on her luggage while straightening out her damp hair with her fingers.

 

"Kamali Yanaihara. I am merely another girl from Yui's neighborhood who chose to tag along with her friend. You should've been informed of my arrival as well since the invitation has me included in it." She took her hand out to Yui who gave her a confused look and hesitantly gave her the letter.

 

"It says, and I quote, to Mr.Komori I agree completely and gladly accept to have your daughter Yui Komori and her companion Kamali Yanaihara stay at my humble home. Sincerely Karlheinz Sakamaki." Kamali read out fluently to them all.

 

"So I don't understand why you haven't heard of my arrival, but this is proof that I am in the plans." She made her way to him and handed him the letter as he read it over.

 

"It's as she says, I apologize for the misinformation Yanaihara." He politely apologized as she sighed and scratched the back of her neck.

 

"Call me Kamali, I'm staying here long enough." Her bland expressions differed from what she showed to Yui, she hadn't the slightest bit interest in them.

 

"I see, then it's best if we head to the introductions. That there is Shu the eldest, I am Reiji the second eldest, Ayato the oldest of the triplets, Kanato, Laito, and the youngest son Subaru." Reiji explained as Kamali looked at each of their faces that were distinct in their own traits. She could tell that they weren't her relatives, maybe acquaintances of her father but not by blood, their traits were too indifferent.

 

"Fufu, this is much better than just having one girl to feed upon. Do you taste just as delectable~" Laito cooed as he appeared behind and held onto her shoulders. His face leaned into her neck as he sniffed her, his breath tingled her neck causing her to reflectivity slap him. She grabbed him by the collar.

 

"Are you a fucking dog? Must you sniff me like one?" She hissed as his cheeks became a rosy shade of pink.

 

"That feistiness of yours is really turning me on~" he whispered as she dropped him in disgust. While doing so she realized the unnatural temperature of his skin, and the pale complexion, she also noticed the shape of his canines were sharper than what they should be.

 

"Hmm..." Laito looked at her confused as she turned to Yui. "Yui lemme see the cross for a sec." She asked as Yui held onto it tightly as she walked closer to her and placed it on her palm. She looked back at Laito and placed it in his hands while she did that she sneakily checked his plus. And as expected, the silver cross created a small hissing sound.

 

"Open your mouth." She bluntly said as he smiled and chuckled.

 

"You're so bold!" She ignored his comment as he opened his mouth, she glided her thumb against his canine, and just as expected, blood trickled down from her finger.

 

"Now that makes sense." She mumbled to herself as she examined the cut. She could feel the hunger of those around her grow, looking up she realized the desire in their eyes.

 

"Vampires huh? I must've really jinxed today's luck." Kamali took the cross back from Laito where there was a faint mark on his palm that formed when he exchanged her hand for the cross, pulling her closer.

 

"What a smart girl, you must know what comes next. So are you gonna try and run away like that little bitch over there?" He asked slyly as he made his way to her neck that was covered by her black turtleneck.

 

"No fair Laito, why must you get the first taste?" Kanato whined as he made his way to Kamali.

 

"Hey." Kamali mumbled.

 

"Oi, Ore-sama is to be her first." Ayato cockily exclaimed while grabbing onto to her as well.

 

"Hey!" Now a bit louder from before.

 

"We can all share her, plus we have another bitch fufu." Laito suggested as Kamali now had tick marks and some nerves popping out.

 

"I said HEY!" She jabbed Kanato in the stomach, kicked Ayato in the balls, and flipped Laito over. Everyone was silent in shock. (They shookth, yes shookth)

 

"Congratu-FUCKING-lations! Your a vampire, but what I am struggling to comprehend is why you think that suddenly gives you the right to drink my blood?! I am both mentally and physically exhausted from having to sprint my ass all the way here, carrying four pieces of luggage after being chased by a pack of WOLVES! I don't have time for this bullshit, now leave me alone and show me to my room so I can unpack my clothes and get settled in. Seriously, you think you've finally found peace and quiet but end up with more annoyances. Now would you please show me to my room." She was through with everything, and all she wanted was some sleep so she could regain her energy and allow herself to prepare mentally for the pain she was gonna have to go through.

 

Yui pulled Kamali back and held onto her tightly so that she could feel safer, resisting the urge to run away. Reiji pushed up his glasses and sighed as Ayato clicked his tongue in irritation while Kanato looked he was gonna go off on her.

 

"No? Fine, I'll go and find the rooms myself, your hospitality is truly remarkable." She insulted them all as she pulled Yui along with her, this insult had affected Reiji the most since he took pride in manners, but before he could say anything she had already left the room.

 

"A mere mortal girl, she must know her place as prey!" Kanato grunted while squeezing his teddy.

 

"But she was right, we should've taken the initiative to properly show her to her room. Now it seems as though we haven't a clue of manners." Reiji said as he remembers her words, it wasn't always when another made him feel unmannered, it was an unpleasant feeling.

 

• • •

 

The girls were now on the second floor looking for vacant rooms, the halls were dimly lit and gave off an eerie feeling.

 

"Do you really think it's okay for us to venture off like this?" Yui asked as she stood by Kamali closely.

 

"It's not my fault they don't know how to treat their guests." She said while browsing through the rooms.

 

"Um, actually I don't think we're only guests." Yui mumbled catching Kamali's attention.

 

"Whatcha mean?" Yui but her lip as she looked around making sure no one was around.

 

"The guy sitting on the couch said something about a prospective bride, but he also said there's only one bride. But I don't know which one of us is the bride." She explained while Kamali gave her a questioning look.

 

"Prospective bride? Like a sacrifice?"

 

"I don't wanna think that, but yeah basically." Kamali thought to herself while closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

 

"So there was a catch to this, just why would it be a bride though, why not just call it a sacrifice?" She mumbled to herself as she was in her own world trying to see this through. Yui stood quietly as Kamali sought this through.

 

The sound of absolute silence made Yui shudder, the wind whistled through the windows and created a moaning sound as the trees rustled. It was almost too quiet.

 

"Little bitch~" a low husky voice whispered with the wind causing Yui to squeal as she backed away.

 

"Ka-chan let's do this somewhere else, I don't like standing in the middle of the hallway." Yui's voice quivered as she shook Kamali.

 

"What's wrong?" But before she could explain a tall ginger with the scent of roses and lust, appeared between the two.

 

"I found you~" Laito grinned lustfully at the girls. And just like that, the small fragile blonde sprinted down the hall, in fear that she might be attacked.

 

"What the- YUI!" Kamali shouted as she watched her body disappear down the hall.

 

"Are, I didn't even do anything. I just came here to help you look for your rooms." He said in an innocent tone, Kamali glared him down as she hit his head.

 

"Then do it normally!" She huffed while turning away and running after Yui. The halls became darker the farther she searched, the walls began to fall and the decorations became rustier and the flowers were dead. The scenery had changed greatly, it wasn't polished and luxurious, it was immensely creepy and neglected.

 

"Yui?!" She cupped her hands near her mouth and loudly shouted, but only got her echo in response.

 

If only that idiot hadn't appeared! I could've been in bed dammit!

 

As she walked Kamali stumbled upon broken chains sprawled on the floor beneath her feet, curiously she bent over and picked up the lock and its remaining chain and examined it.

 

   The only way this chain could have been broken is if they were cut with pliers, and recently. Just why would you purposely open a room that had been chained up, it must've been locked up for a reason.- Kamali thought to herself as she pushed the door open so she could clearly view the room. It was a small room that had a long window that let in the moon's light as it shone over the cloth covered furniture. The room was bland and abandoned, the scent of dust was suffocating as she was relieved she had her face mask on. There was a table with rather expensive looking jewelry on it with all kinds of gems and material, there was also a bookshelf against the back wall that caught her attention more than the jewelry had. She shuffled to it tiredly as the soreness in her legs had become more apparent making them shake at every step. She scanned over the titles from the start of the shelf and moved down.

 

"...don't..." A gust of wind passed Kamali's ear as it carried a whisper with it (Lol exactly bitch don't, I swear all the MF signs are RIGHT there). A shiver crawled down her spine as she pressed her hand against her ear in defense and abruptly turned around to see if there was anyone, but it was only her and the faint smell of metal. She stayed quiet for a moment but then continued on with her action.

 

While looking through a single book had hooked her. It had no title only bronze and gold designs on the cover, along with a familiar symbol on it reminding her of an ancient design she once saw.

 

 

 

(I personally sketched this out!!!)

 

"It looks familiar....where have I seen this before?" She mumbled to herself while tracing over the symbol. She pulled her phone out and took a photo of the unusual design while trying to study its features.

 

After that, she retired her phone to her pocket and gently tapped the edge of the cover with interest to what was underneath.

 

*thud*

 

The sound of something falling pulled Kamali out from her trance. She looked down at her feet to see a small leather bound journal, she bent down and picked it up. She flipped to the first page that had a picture of two very well known beings.

 

"Seiji and Yui? What is such an old photo doing here?" She questioned when she held onto it with the old nameless book, and read the entry. The content shocked Kamali, a secret she had never even thought to be possible, well at times.

 

"...don't look..."

 

A whisper echoed in Kamali's head.

 

What the hell?!

 

"...don't look...don't listen..." now much louder. She tried to speak but her voice was caught in her throat.

 

Wha-

 

She couldn't move her body either, and her last option of using her other remaining sense faded out just as quick as her vision blurred. Her mouth became dry along with dust intoxicating her nose, and she was only left with one sense, the ability to hear. And she so dearly regrets having such a sense.

 

"Don't look...don't listen..."

 

"Don't look...don't listen."

 

"Don't look, don't listen."

 

"Don't look, don't liSTEN!"

 

"Don't look doN'T LISTEN!"

 

"Don't loOK DON'T LISTEN!"

 

"DoN'T LOOK DON'T LISTEN!"

 

What felt like a million eyes carved into the back of her body with unwavering attention, Kamali was choking on the illusion. Screams pounded in her mind as they screeched through, and caused her to fall as she tried to block them out. But the problem is they didn't fade out. They became louder and louder, those four words became her reality as she lost her senses...and for one last time did those words mortify her every ability.

 

"DON'T LOOK DON'T LISTEN!"


	4. Chapter Three: Measure The Signs

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fragile feet stomp against carpeted floors in hopes of finding refugee, allowing their instincts to be their guide as they run deeper down an aged hall with no destination in mind. As they run they seem to slow down and come to a halt when they stagger over some object on the floor. Looking down they see broken chains ripped apart from a door that was strangely polished and much cleaner and newer than most of the other features within the hallway. Hesitantly they peeked in, and what they saw caught their breath.

 

"KAMALI?!" Yui screamed as she saw her best friend crawled on the floor with her ears blocked by her hands as she repeatedly mumbled something. Her eyes and body seemed to choke as she wore a terrified expression. Yui sprinted to her and reached to Kamali and cradle her in her arms.

 

"Don't look, don't listen, don't look, don't listen-"

 

"K-Ka-chan?! Ka-chan open your eyes!" Yui begged as she shook her friend to become conscious.

 

"KA-CHAN PLEASE!" She cried while holding her tightly. It suddenly became quiet and Kamali's body shifted.

 

"...Yui..." Kamali whispered and her body rested as she fainted in Yui's arms. A breath of relief left her as she felt Yui hugging her closely to her body. She looked around to see something catch her eye, she lifted up the eyesore and gasped.

 

"What's this doing here?" She asked herself while examining the old photo of her and her father. Reading through...she could slowly feel her heartbreak as she read her own betrayal of a man who was not what he claimed.

 

No, no this can't be true!- Yui thought in a panic manner as she dropped the journal and tried to process what had just happened.

 

"...Yui..." a distorted voice called out and lured Yui's eyes to the long dusty window...a woman with long silky vibrant lavender hair stood with a malicious smile on her face.

 

*Badump* *Badump* Yui's heart squeezed tight in her chest as it pounded hard. She clenched her shirt onto where her heart was being inflicted with some unknown pain. She crouched over Kamali's body as the pain faded away and though her breath was heavy it calmed down after the vindictive looking woman had disappeared.

 

"Found you little bitch~" The brothers had suddenly appeared in the room.

 

"Oi Chichinashi the hell happened to your friend?" Ayato asked as they all noticed Kamali unconscious and in her arms.

 

"I don't-I don't know, when I got here she was crouching down like she was in pain whispering something. Then she fainted." She explained as her voice quivered in fear from the tension of having all her predators in one room defenseless and her only protection was unaware of anything happening.

 

"Putting up such a confident facade, mocking our hospitality as though she were better. And now she's completely weak to us, ufu. Maybe we should punish her." Laito indecently suggested while bending down to the two of them.

 

"A mere mortal trying to act superior to us, I wish to strangle her and make her realize how easy she is to break." Kanato vilely said while he hugged his teddy bear and glared down at her.

 

"From now on the two of you are mere livestock to us, you aren't to disobey us or you shall face the dire consequences." Reiji threatened while pushing up his glasses with a wicked sense of discipline.

 

"Tch, two of these pests roaming around the house." Subaru hissed under his breath while Shu laid back and watched his younger brothers actions and at the same time eyed the rather assertive girl in front of him showed a pained expression in the much weaker girl's arms.

 

They all hungrily made their way to them as Yui shook her head and held Kamali closer to her as she shook from fear of the fangs that were too close for comfort.

 

"Kamali!" Yui cried as the boys laughed.

 

"You stupid girl, can't you see that she can't hear you, you're without protection. Just accept your fate and become Ore-sam-"

 

*WHABAM*

 

"GAH!" Ayato fell back as he became lightheaded from the sudden bash that was hit to his head.

 

"Do me a favor and fuck off." She rubbed her forehead while picking herself up." Wow, your head really is hallow, I'm pretty sure I heard something echo."

 

"Kamali?! But yo-you fainted!?" Yui stumbled over her words as Kamali huffed and straightened herself out while pulling Yui up with her.

 

"Are, what a quick recovery." Laito said as he watched Kamali stand up without any hesitations. Wrong move. She instantaneously spun around and grabbed him by the collar and menacingly glared at him.

 

"I didn't put up a facade, I truly do think you're manners are no better than an unrefined man and he still has a slight knowledge of what it means to properly treat guests. Don't take me lightly I couldn't care less if you punished me, trust me I know Hell and you wouldn't even compare." Her words came out with full self-assurance as she then dropped his collar and then looked at Kanato.

 

"And yes I do realize my position, six vampires, my oh my how frightening. But lay a hand on Yui or me and you'll be left with one to carry around that teddy bear of yours." She warned him as he became angry and stepped forward.

 

"What-" she ignored him and then looked at Reiji.

 

"I'm sure disobeying comes without common sense to you, so do understand that if I disobey you, I simply don't agree with your rules. But I don't see what kind of rules would even be worth my time to break, and if any of them means fighting back just a heads up of disappointment." She explained as he glowered at her.

 

"I see, and what makes you so confident in your abilities to fight us off? We have all the features you don't, teleportation, immortality, strength. You are weak, don't be so arrogant and realize your inferiority." He informed her but she sighed.

 

"I wouldn't say something unless I know it to be true. I mean yes I may be a human, but you can't say that everyone human being is the same and bunch them up and look down on them, like vampire hunters. For example the living legend Abraham Van Helsing, he was an actual documented killer I know that to be a fact. Or," She looked to Yui for a second and sighed. "As I know you are well aware of, Seiji Komori. He was able to mercilessly kill thousands of vampires, and you still look down on me. Clearly, you're not very familiar with the term to quick to judge." She fixed his suit in a mocking manner, patted it, then grabbed Yui's hand and walked out from the room. (Lol if I was Yui I'd be like "Hold up bitch what?! How do you know this shit?")

 

"Oh and, one last thing. I hope for the best to come, and thank you for so kindly welcoming me and Yui. It's highly appreciated." She scorned cunningly as they all gawked at how easily she had put them in their spots and without hesitation. All their words had been shoved back in their mouths, it irritated them, they had never been treated like this.

 

"I have shivers, what a turn on she is~" Laito moaned at thought of how she confronted him and how her eyes glared at him.

 

"More like turn off, she's too witty." Ayato scoffed while they began to walk out.

 

"What a vexatious girl." Reiji sighed while making his way out.

 

"How dare she insult me and Teddie, I'll make her regret it!" Kanato growled as he stomped behind them. Subaru clicked his tongue and teleported out of the room, leaving only Shu. He sighed and began to walk out till something caught his eye. He walked over to where the girls had been and noticed a small journal and an unknown book, bending done he picked it up and examined the bronze symbol in the middle of the cover.

 

"What's this doing here?" He whispered questioningly while caressing the smooth and dusty cover.

 

"He must be behind this..." cautiously he held onto the book teleported out of the room.


	5. Chapter Four: Morning Allay

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September 16,

 

Just like our eyes, our hearts have a way of adjusting to the dark- Adam Stanley

 

   Six vampires, one sacrifice, and one guest, this is what has come of my life...honestly I'm worried they'll drain Yui out. I need to make sure that she stays in perfect health both mentally and physically.

 

   I have have been hearing what sounds like mourning whispers around the mansion, I think I might have a case on my hands.

 

\- Kamali 

 

   Kamali put her pen down, closed her journal and then slipped it back in the drawer. Sighing she pushed it back and got up from her self-reflection, then she walked to the bathroom so that she could refreshen herself up.

 

"Fu Fu, one of the little bitches have woken up~" a voice echoed through Kamali's room as hands wrapped around her waist. Glaringly, she pinched them.

 

"And just what do you think you're doing?" She hissed as he moaned in her ear.

 

"I've come to play, I'm so thirsty and Ayato took your friend for himself." Laito playfully said but only annoyed Kamali more than she was.

 

"You're so persistent, I haven't even washed my face. And just how long has that brother of yours been in her room?"

 

"Who knows, when I went she was already pinned to the bed, ufu." Kamali was silent as she thought to herself, completely discerning Laito who was slowly pulling down her turtleneck.

 

"Drink from here." She gestured for him to bite her wrist that was bare and unhesitant.

 

"What a demanding little bitch, do want to be bitten so badly~"

 

"No, I want you to hurry and leave." Her bluntness intrigued him as he spun her around and caught her full attention while he pinned her to the wall.

 

"Do you really mean that little bitch~" he cooed in her ear expecting a reaction, but she didn't even flinch as her bland expression stayed.

 

"Did I stutter?" She scowled as his smile left his face encouraging a curious one appeared. "I'll make this clear, I don't care for you or anyone within this house other than Yui. Your very existence is an annoyance, so quickly finish what you wanted to start and get it over with, I have other things I'd rather be doing." Her words were clear and explanatory, but everyone knows that Laito is known for his force of persistence.

 

"Your very headstrong little bitch, but in this house, they'll just eat you alive with that kind've attitude." He said with a smirk as he made his way down to her wrist and bit in deeply gaining an unsatisfied grunt from his "prey".

 

    And though Laito drank and drank...

 

... He tasted absolutely nothing. It was like he had just drunk water...it was flavorless, almost too flavorless. He shrunk back in disgust.

 

"What a horrible expression." Kamali dryly pointed out while she examined his eyes that narrowed in disappointment, she pulled her sleeve back down and continued her morning routine and began to lather on the soap to her face.

 

"You ultimately have the worst blood, how did you get such a diluted flavor?" He questioned while trying to swallow back the cardboard like aftertaste in his mouth while watching her rinse her face.

 

"I'm addicted to injecting the powder of cardboard into my veins." Her words were so flat that her sarcastic statement almost seemed for real. Laito was quiet for a second as he tried to figure out whether she was lying or not.

 

"I'm being sarcastic, don't actually believe me you idiot." She said as she began to brush her teeth thoroughly.

 

"You really don't understand your position little bitch your in-" She raised a hand to stop him. She gurgled out the remaining toothpaste and washed her mouth and then patted it dry. Looking at him she rolled her eyes while counting down all the titles she identifies with.

 

"Livestock, prey of thirsty and sadistic vampires, meek little bunny in a den of wolves. No, I've got the gist of it, I just don't give a shit." This had made him grin.

 

"Really? The thought of one of us doing this to you doesn't make your blood boil?" Laito had brought her hands above her head, and her back against the wall as it bent. His hand shaped her back to a curve as his body pressed against hers. His breath was right on her lips while his emerald green eyes glowed hungrily, meeting with her sharp alabaster white ones. He could feel her heartbeat, and it was steady and unwavering.

 

"No, cause the thought of doing this," she grabbed his collar and allowed her body to fall as his fell forward and his face crashed into the wall. "Makes me much more excited." He growled under his breath and turned to reach for her but she had already left the room.

 

"Stupid little bitch, I'll make you scream for mercy." His words were full of wicked lustful and sadistic actions as he wiped the blood that trickled down from his nose.

 

                                     • • •

 

     Kamali walked down the hall and into Yui's room while she brushed her hair, unable to stay in her own room to do so. She walked in to find Yui alone and sitting in front of her vanity as she examined the bite mark on her neck.

 

"Morning," Kamali said as she sat on the bed across from Yui.

 

"Good morning, *sigh*"

 

"First thing in the morning and they're like leeches, I haven't even had my coffee yet. What a pain." Kamali sighed with her.

 

"Well this is our life from now on, sacrifices of the church." Yui sadly admitted.

 

"Sacrifices oh honey you think grandpa would allow that, no you think Russia would allow that?! Fucking hell, this makes us sound like we're part of some satanic ritual or some shit. You know I'm not even that surprised though, never liked that church in the first place." She exclaimed with an undertone of hate.

 

"Yeah you hated it, but that was my home..." Yui reminded her embedding a guilty feeling into Kamali.

 

"...sorry." she apologized as Yui shook her head with hurt eyes.

 

"Did you know?" She questioned as Kamali rose a brow.

 

"About one of us being sacrificed?" She asked back.

 

"No, about...about him not being my biological father." She clearly answered whilst looking down.

 

"Oh...no I only knew that he's a vampire hunter. I never even came to the conclusion that he was your adoptive father, I'm sorry for that though." Yui stood up from where she sat and made her way to Kamali's side.

 

"Thanks." They both let out a sigh while hoping their bodies would fill in the pain they felt.

 

"How'd this happen? Just yesterday we were living normally as I prepared for my final practices to become a Nun, and you were studying really hard to pass the PRE. We were doing so well...and then father went overseas for work and sent us to this depressing and dangerous place full of teenage vampires that are unnaturally cruel. How could he do this to us?!" She rambled on in misery as Kamali hugged her while she mourned.

 

"He had always been a conservative man that was full of secrets. There was no way we could've seen any of this coming, but we'll just have to learn to adapt." She exclaimed while Yui wiped away her tears and nodded her head in agreement.

 

"The bright side of this all is we won't have to deal with those crazy nuns and priests anymore. And I highly doubt anyone would separate us so that's a plus side." Kamali reassured her.

 

"Yeah, at least we're here together!" She giggled while hugging her tightly. There was a faint knock on the door as Reiji appeared after it.

 

"That's enough lounging around, breakfast is ready." He informed them as he eyed the heartfelt moment between them.

 

"Okay, we're coming, thanks for the notice." Kamali thanked tonelessly while rising from the bed.

 

"Surprisingly for a mortal, you have acceptable manners." Reiji pointed out as he examined Kamali's appearance of narrow satin white eyes that seem to glare at everything, a soft pale porcelain complexion, plump pink lips, light freckles and a slender nose. Her hair was silky and thick wavy with a Jet Balck color that was a medium length with long choppy bangs that slightly covered her eyes. She wore a baggy lead grey turtleneck with black high-waisted jeans that were rolled up once. She had some true Japanese features and yet she looked completely foreign, she was a beauty if you looked long enough.

 

"That's only to be expected as a person, excuse me." She passed him without a care in the world. His eyes scared Yui as he gave off the intent to kill when he took a quick glance at her. Hurrying off to Kamali's side she said,

 

"Ka-chan, I really don't think you should talk to him like that, he doesn't seem the kindest." Yui fearfully whispered to Kamali as she stuck close to her.

 

"That was obvious when he called me a mortal, as though I don't have a name." She grumbled, quickly and cautiously they made their way down the grand stairs.

 

"I know, but what if he does something to you. We already have to fear the triplets, I'm sure it'd be best if we avoid angering the other three."

 

"I said thank you and he became defensive. I don't really think there's any way I won't get him to act as though someone's shoved a stick up his as-"

 

"Ka-chan!" Yui hushed her, deliriously looking around.

 

"It's not as though I'm lying, I bet you he's gonna start some BS with one of the others when we're at the table." She bargained as they opened the doors to the dining room where most of the brothers sat. Once they entered in hungry eyes shot up at the girls, like breakfast wasn't just on the table.

 

"G-good morning." Yui stuttered as she clung to Kamali.

 

"I really need that coffee right now," Kamali mumbled sitting down near Shu who kept his eyes closed and left the seat next to her open for Yui. Yawning she picked up the cup beside her, and to her disappointment...it was pure Milk.

 

"Where's the kitchen?" She asked in a general way as Laito glared with impure thoughts, Subaru ignored her very existence as did Shu, Kanato was talking to his Teddy, and Ayato merely gave a smug look.

 

"Give Ore-sama some blood and I'll tell you." He cockily said receiving a sigh from her. She stood up and took the cup with her.

 

"Never mind I'll figure it out myself!" She growled and slammed the door open.

 

"Did she just-"

 

"Somebody ought to teach her a lesson, ne Teddie." Kanato mumbled to himself as the faint scent of blood followed behind her.

 

Kamali shuffled through the halls and to the scent of eggs and honey emitting from a room across from the dining room. She casually made her way there and nonchalantly opened the door and was confronted with a large kitchen that marble tiles and countertops. A diligent Reiji stood over the stove.

 

"What are you doing in here, everyone is to wait in the dining room." He reminded her as she grumbled at the thought of sitting with the brothers.

 

"I seem to be the only person who drinks coffee so I came in search of it," Kamali made her way in and looked around, smelling the variety of foods. "Did you make all of these?"

 

"Do you see anyone else cooking?" He cynically sneered as he flipped a pancake.

 

"A simple yes would've been fine." Kamali muttered while shuffling through cabins in search of her wake up call.

 

"A smart question will be answered clearly. And it's the last cabin on the left." He said.

 

"Thank-wow that's a lot of chocolate!" She whistled at the chocolate chip covered pancake that was being laid on a plate by Reiji.

 

"Who asked for diabetes on a plate?" She dryly joked as she looked over Reiji's shoulder to examine the sugar rush.

 

"Kanato. He has a liking for sweets, none that I can relate to." Kamali cringed away from the sight as she poured the coffee beans in a blender and water in a small pot and on the stove beside Reiji.

 

"The hell. See this is the problem, he's gonna be the first vampire to die from a sugar overdose. They're gonna be asking like, so what was it, knife to the heart, house fire? Nope, chocolate pancakes." Kamali slightly opened up her humor but quickly shut it when Reiji closed it off.

 

"You underestimate us, we don't die from something so subtle. A pureblood Vampire will only die from a severed head." In an informative way, Reiji made Kamali grunt, she scooped up two tablespoons of coffee and dropped it into the mug and added the boiling water as a soothing aroma filled the room and Kamali's senses making her mouth water. The bitter smell seemed to allow her naturally droopy eyes to open more as she saw the world in warm colors.

 

   Kamali lifted her cup of coffee and begins to make her way out.

 

"Hey, do you need any help with the food or setting the table?" She asks out of habit.

 

"Could you bring Kanato his plate, he's the least patient when it comes to food. And make sure that deadbeat brother of mine is actually there." He demanded which she ignored but looked further into his pick of words.

 

"Deadbeat?" she asked.

 

"Yes, my good-for-nothing brother." Re-explaining himself, she dipped her finger in the remaining pancake batter and gave him a questioning look while sticking it into her mouth.

 

"Good-for-nothing?" She popped out her finger as he inhaled sharply in irritation.

 

"I mean Shu."

 

"Oh blondie, sure can do." Kamali lifts Kanato's plate and exits out of the kitchen with orders from Reiji. She calmly makes her way back and pushes the door open with her unoccupied body parts. She looks around and sees Ayato teasing Yui while Laito added in from his seat, Kanato spoke to his Teddie, Subaru glared at Ayato and Laito, and Shu sat down with his eyes closed still listening to his music.

 

"Ayato I get teenage boys are constantly horny, but can ya' at least keep your manhood in your pants? That'd be highly appreciated." She called out to his attention with glaring eyes making her way to the side of Kanato, as Ayato rolled his eyes immaturely.

 

"Oh great Emo Bitch came back." He sneered.

 

"Oh so fearsome, name-calling, please spare me mercy." She laid Kanato's plate down in front of him and passed him the syrup.

 

"Heh, of course you'd fear me, Ore-sama is the most intimidating." He pridefully exclaimed with a smug look.

 

"Please I've had chemistry tests scarier than you." She mocked as he clenched his teeth.

 

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that."

 

"It's not really nerve, but more like you don't intimidate me in the slightest bit." She left him at that and walked back to her seat and sat in a listless manner while sipping her black coffee. But the fox's tongue itches.

 

"I don't think Emo Bitch is a proper nickname for her, she's more like the human version of a vibe kill." Laito jumped in, still ticked off about earlier as he gave a malicious smile, their eyes locked as they both coldly glared at each other.

 

"Laito pull out the stick from your ass and get over yourself, you're clearly still butt-hurt from earlier." Sipping her coffee everyone could feel the tension rise between them. Kamali laid back down with her legs crossed while her cold snow-white eyes waited for his response, and yet his gaze only shifted to her lips and he gave her a seductive smile.

 

"Not a chance." She hissed as she knew all too well what those lustful eyes hinted.

 

"I didn't say anything." He guiltlessly said

 

"You didn't need to, your eyes say it all." Kamali assured him.

 

"Oh we're telepathic now?"

 

"It's called body language dumbass."

 

"Ufu teach me that and I'll let you in with some pillow talk." Laito slyly inquired while he rested his chin on his palm.

 

"Give it up Laito, I'm never gonna sleep with you." Kamali grunted as Reiji came in with the pancakes with a much elderly butler by his side, helping him. He looked at the table and huffed at Shu who was at peace with his music.

 

"Electronics are forbidden at the table you good-for-nothing deadbeat." He insulted effortlessly at the eldest who seemed unfazed and ignored him. Reiji seemed ticked by this as he laid the plates down.

 

"Shu!"

 

"Shut up, your ruining my music." Shu mumbled as he kept his eyes close.

 

"I wouldn't be if you'd listen."

 

"Mm."

 

   Kamali's phone buzzed in her pocket as everyone had their attention set on the two. She pulled it out discreetly as the contact DiDi❤️ showed:

 

DiDi: Bonjour my little Camila (-^w^-)

 

   Kamali's eyes softened as she read the text.

 

Kamali: Bonjour DiDi ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ

 

DiDi: How is my graceful beauty enjoying her vacation?

 

Kamali: Change of plans, me and Yui had to stay over her relative's house since her father went off on a business trip (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ

 

DiDi: Oh what a pity, I hope you find some relief during the time you have ヽ('□｀。)ﾉ

 

Kamali: Thank you, and don't overwork yourself either, you need to take this time of resting before the season starts.

 

DiDi: Don't worry mon ami, my corps doux knows its limits (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

Kamali: (￢_￢) I find that hard to believe. You ended up in the hospital last time.

 

DiDi: ...this is true, but I am more reliable now!

 

Kamali: Okay, well I have to go. I'll text you if plans change, or text me if anything ◞(⚭⃚⃙͐·̫⚭⃚⃙͐)˩✧

 

DiDi: Au revoir my little Camila

 

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

Kamali: ლ(' ❥ 'ლ) Au revoir!

 

   Kamali returned to reality to find the room quiet, she looked up as everyone was staring at her. It was disappointing having to remember that she was in a house full of sadistic creatures.

 

"It seems you didn't hear me when I said electronics are forbidden at the table." Reiji's voice was like needles in the ears, it made sense why Shu ignored him all the time. Kamali looked at her surroundings and sighed to herself as she turned her phone off and shoved it into her pocket and rose her hands up.

 

"There, it's gone." Her impassive tone and unfazed look ticked him off but he ignored it and nodded his head and carried on with setting down the plates.

 

"We should just dispose of your phone like we had done with little bitch next to you." Laito suggested while eyeing Subaru in gesture.

 

"You chucked her phone?" Kamali questioned, Laito, and Ayato laughed.

 

"Titless here is so pathetic, too short to reach for it so Subaru broke it." Ayato laughed with a cruel motive to it. Yui lowered her head in defense from embarrassment.

 

"It's not like she's gonna need it anymore, plus she might try to leave and call someone to help her with that." Laito added on with his eyes narrowed in a mischievous way. Kamali laid her cup down with her eyes burning holes through them.

 

"Oh really, alright let's look through this logically then. The only contacts she had were me, her father, who might I add sent her here, Czar, Ryouta and Dimitri. Dimitri lives all the way in France, Czar and Ryouta are all the way back in Russia thinking that were all the way in fucking Hakone, and I'm stuck in this situation with her. So mind you, she doesn't have anyone to come and get her out of here. The police wouldn't believe her for shit and getting a cab is useless cause you guys can teleport. So I don't know what the fuck you mean by she'll try to leave and call someone. Next time you break someone's shit, know just how right you are to be doing it. Just cause something displeases you doesn't mean you have the right to dispose of it. " Kamali argued for Yui who lightly blushed in appreciation to her friend. Kamali picked her cup back up and blissfully sipped it. To their surprise Yui spoke up, even though she was trembling in her seat she took a deep breath with confidence and chimed in.

 

"Plus you...you all haven't got a clue of who we are, what we've been through, or what we've seen. And the same goes for us to you. We're not gonna die that easily, so don't be expecting any new sacrificial brides for a while," Yui said, happy that she spoke while she continued on eating the pancakes. "Oh, and these are really good pancakes so thank you for that." Yui innocently added in with a sweet smile. The brothers all looked at each other and sighed, thinking to themselves and betting on just how long they'll hold, cause so far not a single one has made it out alive...

 

   Why were they any different?


	6. Chapter Five: Cupcake Contract

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Day one of staying here and I have been overcome by the voices of what seemed like a hundred people, they all were shouting together in union the phrase 'don't look don't listen' I have yet to figure out what this means. On that same day, I was awoken by what sounded like screaming and wailing in the halls, this had gone on for five minutes or so and then abruptly died down. The second day I got up early in the morning for my daily stretches and awoken to the sight of someone in the hallway staring into my room, it seemed to be a girl around the same age as me, maybe younger, and soon as I tried to speak up she disappeared. It's been a whole week now so today I shall try to contact the spirits in this," she sighed while muttering the last part to herself.

 

"God forsaken house." Kamali took one more deep breath.

 

"To the spirits that are within this house, show yourself. I am here to hear you're complaints and help you pass over, please appear before me." Kamali clemently persuaded to those roaming in the shadows of the mansion. It was dead quiet for a minute, the wind hadn't whistled to its daily tunes, and nature didn't dance along. The flames of the candles didn't flicker and the others residing within the home were mute...but...

 

The thermometer dropped from 68°f to 63°f (20°C to 17.2°C) within that moment a silent spirit loomed over Kamali. It was the girl who seemed about her age. She wore a torn up maxi dress that was a faded color of a cyan blue that now looked gray, her skin was extremely pale and her hair seemed unpampered and neglected as it was tangled, wavy, and silver softly pecking the cheeks of her face while it shabbily rested on her eyes. Her feet were cut up and bare, as her translucent body gave away the message.

 

A sixth sense filled Kamali's body as it became hard for her to breathe as though she was suffocating, her nose tingled and her eyes swelled up as silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Breathing in, she collected her other senses and began the purpose of the Seanće.

 

"...don't look don't listen..." a whisper faded into the wind that kissed the balcony doors. Kamali wrote down those four words.

 

Just what exactly does that mean-she thought to herself.

 

"What's your name?" Kamali softly asked hoping to not scare away or anger the spirit.

 

"..Bara..." a gust of wind whipped open the balcony doors inflaming the candles and knocking over some objects on her drawers. (And like some Ouran highschool host club shit) a family of petals flew right in indicating her name.

 

"Bara." Kamali muttered in awe at the beauty of the petals.

 

"I see, tell me, Bara, why do you mourn your death?" She questioned. Bara moved in closer, looking as though she wanted to say something, but footsteps down the hall had frightened her to vanish and with that flickered out the flames in the candle.

 

"Shit..."Kamali muttered to herself as she slid the recorder and notebook under her bed, and picked up the three candles, setting them onto the drawer next to her bed. (This is how her room looks like in case you were wondering)

 

 

 

A soft creak alerted Kamali to the eerie aura emitting from a loli looking boy who stood at the front door. The scent of a penetrating hatred filled the room, Kamali lightly placed her hand on the desk and rested her weight on one foot with her abiding barren expression triggering an unseen button

 

"What?" She questioned in a monotone voice, with the intentions of not really wanting to know.

 

"You sully mortal, it is only your second day here and you already portray the picture of a bozo." His words were meant to server, but her blank face didn't seem to distinguish anything of the such.

 

"Is that all you came here for? If so please close the door on your way out, I'm a rather busy person." Her impeccable attitude had sent a hand to her throat lifting her in the air.

 

"Your just as Laito said, a mocking bitch who can't make out the difference between life and death situations." He informed her while squeezing her neck with murderous eyes. The rather odd silence made Kanato look back up at her, and her unwavering eyes and peaceful edges weren't expected.

 

"What do you know of death? Have you ever felt it?" Even with her choking on the absence of air, had her voice still sound steady.

 

"SHUT UP!" He screamed in irritation, closing the small gap between his hand and her throat by a microscopic length.

 

"You could never possibly know cause all your wounds heal the second they're inflicted upon, you don't feel physical pain for a long time, isn't that right Kanato." Kamali's words hadn't given her any chance of escaping his grasp.

 

"YOU-"

 

"I am not going to be taken for some pathetic mortal who can't seem to get passed a few angsty teenage vampires who, might I add, are constantly portraying the perfect image of undoubtedly parental neglect!" With her last breath, she spat out the details she could easily make out in such a short amount of time. Suddenly speechless Kanato drops her without realization of his own gesture and Kamali coughing out the stain of his hand while inhaling release. A handful of Kamali's hair was yanked up so that she can face him.

 

"Who are you?" He forcibly asked with suspicion of her being more than just a sacrifice.

 

"To you, I am but a mere mortal. That is one of the many roles I play in my life." Her answer hadn't fully answered his question.

 

"Tell me the truth!" He tugged on her hair harder.

 

"I am Kamali Yanaihara, I came as a guest with my close friend Yui Komori. That is all, I am nothing more and nothing less." Kamali advised him while her body rested when he released her.

 

"Teddy and I don't believe you, all you humans love to tell lies."

 

"It's not really a passion, but more like a cowardly excuse." She stood back up as they were both the same height. Kamali was 5'6 just like Kanato is, so when they stood next to each other there was no need to look down or up.

 

"Hmph, Teddy and I still don't trust you."

 

"Whatever." Kamali then unzippered her suitcase and took out some books and placed them in the drawers. Then she pulled out her MacBook Pro that was space gray with a skull sticker on it.

 

 

 

And a pair of black Beats Solo Wireless Headphones and sat back down on her bed in peace.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Relaxing."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because it doesn't exhaust me like today has."

 

"But I'm not done talking to you!" Sighing Kamali laid her laptop aside and faced him.

 

"Then continue talking, unless you want me to do anything else that requires movement." She suggested as he held his teddy closer to his face and glared at her but then his glare became an eerie smile.

 

"Hmm, Teddy wants to know," Kanato lifted Teddy up higher so that it can be facing her. "Do you like graveyards?" His question slightly caught her off guard, raising an eyebrow she thought of what he had in mind by that simple question.

 

"Matters, do you like them for their purpose or for their stereotypical perspective?" Kamali stood back up once again as they both began to walk towards the door.

 

"I like them because graves are so deeply dark and smell of death. I think they're great, don't you? I love graves. They're so cold and quiet, and indifferent to terror." He explained as Kamali whistled.

 

"That's pretty specific, but I think if you saw what I could you'd be confused." She suggested as he became curious.

 

"What do you mean? What do you see?" he quickly asked, and an overwhelming and heart throbbing sensation seemed to fill Kanato. Kamali turned to him with her pearl eyes glowing and in a deep tone she said,

 

"The dead."

 

Kanato was quiet as he tried to collect his senses to what she had just said.

 

"...you're lying!" He shouted in disbelief. Kamali shrugged her shoulders, not really caring whether he believed her or not. Kamali walked out of her room with him following behind her and out into the hall.

 

"That was a lie wasn't it!" Kamali abruptly turned her body toward him.

 

"What if I said it wasn't, what if I said I already know the name of everyone who once lived in this house because when I had entered the spirits residing here had been whispering it over and over again in the shadows. Would you believe me then?" Stunned he tried to catch the words in his throat.

 

"Show me." He said. She turned back forward and shook her head.

 

"It'd be like a blind person asking someone to show them the sky, impossible." She said.

 

"Do you doubt me!" Kanato shouted but Kamali turned to him and in all honesty, she said.

 

"Yes, I do, because I can't trust you when you don't trust me." Candidly did Kamali reply with an honest reason while they climbed down the stairs.

 

"To be frank I don't trust both you and your brothers. This shouldn't be a surprise due to the fact that I've only just met you a week ago, so I don't expect you to trust me or vice versa." In a frank tone, she explained clearly to him, now fully turning to him had she realized his teary eyes.

 

"You stupid human girl! Teddy and I won't take this impeccable attitude of yours, no longer!" In mid sniffling and shouting had he began hitting her on the side of her arm.

 

So he's got both the looks and personality of a child.- Kamali thought to herself. She crudely grabbed his wrists and sternly stared at him

 

"YOU DAMN MORTAL UNHAND ME!" He screamed in a deafening tone.

 

"My fucking eardrums! Can you calm down, are you trying to make me deaf?!"

 

"HOW DA-" Kamali further spoke, interrupting him.

 

"Look I don't know what hurt you but I'm just being honest with you, you and Teddy." Quiet for a moment, Kanato sniffed his last tears. "Now can we please go to the cemetery?" In a soft pitch, Kamali let go of his wrists and gestured toward the entrance for them to leave. Kanato looked at the floor and for a second.

 

"Teddy says that he wants to go, but only if you promise I can drink your blood." He bargained.

 

"Sure. Now stop your squawking and get walking." Kamali hustled Kanato toward the front door so that they can leave.

 

Kamali and Kanato finally made it to the cemetery, and with it came the taste and smell of boxwood and Formaldehyde that filled the air, it was a rather small area and had a restricted feel to it, but what was seen differed greatly between two distinct pairs of eyes. One saw gravestones, heard leaves rustling and the wind moaning, tasted dust, and smelled death. The other, however, saw a whole generation of the forgotten, heard excited cheers, tasted a well-known flavor, and smelled immortal life.

 

"No place like where the dead lay." Kamali muttered to herself while walking deeper into the notorious setting. Spirits loomed everywhere, all kinds, from cats to children running around as though their hearts were still beating.

 

For such a small graveyard, there are a lot of spirits.- Kamali thought while reading the names carved into the gravestones.

 

"Do you visit this place a lot?" She questioned as she could hear his name being whispered among the crowd.

 

"Yes, Teddy and I come here to see our mother." He explained with an eerie and dangerous tone.

 

"Hmm, is that her grave?" She jerked her head to the cemetery that was on the far view all the way at the end of the graveyard.

 

"Yes, how'd you know?" He asked as she walked towards it.

 

"It's the only graveyard where Calyptratus are gathered, and all the other graves have regular moths," she picked up the petals of a dead rose on the grave, and wiped the dust off to read the name. "...plus, the smell of death seems to stain this one the most."

 

Cordelia? Meaning heart, in Latin. How ironic that a Lamprocapnos grows here. Thing is, who planted it?- A simple observation and question recorded in Kamali's

 

"What do you mean? And what are Calyptra?" His questions flooded.

 

"Usually in a graveyard the dead all gather together, but there's no spirit gathered here if anything they're avoiding this one. Plus Calyptra are also known as vampire moths, they drink blood and are highly attracted to it. But who planted this Lamprocapnos?" Kamali asked him while tapping the beautiful budding Asian Bleeding Heart (that's the less complicated name for it).

 

"The what"

 

"The Lamprocapnos," she pointed at the inch-sized leaf sprouting out. "It's in the germination stage and is doing so beautifully, but it's not in full bloom, must've been planted about a week ago." She analyzed cogently, but Kanato stood dumbfounded.

 

"I don't see anything." He said.

 

"What? But it's right here in front of you- oh. You can't see it can you." Sighing to herself Kanato was still clueless.

 

"What? What can't I see?!" He frantically asked as Kamali stood back up while dusting her pants.

 

"The flower budding in the small crack on the grave."

 

"How can you see it?"

 

"Remember, I can see spirits and the dead." She reminded him.

 

"Oh, that's unfair I wanna see it!" He whined with teary eyes, and to his surprise, Kamali ruffled his hair.

 

"Yeah me too, it'd make me feel less delusional, but some things are just impossible." He looked at her, much clearer this time, and realized just how foreign she looks,. Her hair was a rich deep native pitch black, and her eyes resembled the white roses that Subaru planta, her skin that wasn't ivory nor porcelain, but paler, while she had light freckles across her nose and cheeks. Staring in awe he almost didn't hear her.

 

"Now, why'd you take me here?" She asked him.

 

"Teddy and I come here every week to visit mother. Her name is Cordelia, she has the same hair like me. She used to call me her little songbird, mama loved my voice so much, she'd make me sing till it hurt." Though it being (fucked up) a cruel action, he spoke of her in a loving way. Kamali stayed quiet as he spoke of his mother, Kanato was slightly expecting a fearful reaction.

 

"I see, so when someone puts you through pain, it's considered an act of love to vampires?" She asked with curiosity.

 

"It was her way of showing how much she felt for my voice, it made me feel needed by her." His deep honesty was interesting to her.

 

"What an odd perspective, if I'd have asked any other person they would see that as a traumatizing experience. You really know how to throw people off the edge huh." Kamali accumulated. Kanato gave off a creepy smile while gripping his stuffed toy tighter. But just like the wind, the bond of interest had left Kamali as soon a despised voice spoke out.

 

"What's this about throwing people off the edge?" Laito appeared between the two with his more than lustful smile, joining in on their chat.

 

"A topic in an A-B conversation." Dryly Kamali disregarded him and locked her hand with Kanato's and dragged him out from the cemetery.

 

"Hey, Kanato didn't you say that you wanted to drink my blood if we came here. Well, Yui's mega good at making cupcakes so I was thinking we could make blood cupcakes, in consideration of our momentary bonding. But we'd have to make one normal and then a special one for you, how's that sound?" She played him in her hands so easily.

 

"Can we make one for Teddy too?"

 

"Definitely." Laito stood ignored and frustrated as Kamali hadn't batted a single glance his way.

 

"How cruel, you two are ignoring me?"

 

"Oh my Kanato, I think I'm hearing things, do you hear that?" Kamali acted clueless while looking around with an artificial fearful look on her face.

 

"Would it be better if I made you feel my presence?" Seductively Laito teleported in front of them and moved his hand to her torso, but Kanato pulled Kamali back.

 

"No, that's not fair, you always take the girls away from me! Kami-chan promised me cupcakes!" Kanato shouted with a heated look and built up tears.

 

"Oh Kanato wouldn't it be better if we shared her~" He cooed.

 

"No, they always choose you instead-" Kamali cut in.

 

"Yeah no, I'd much rather die than go with dick for brains here." She protested while pushing him away.

 

"Your words to me is like honey on my tongue." He gripped her tighter, his eyes glowing from the dirty thoughts of pleasure filling his mind. Kamali wanted to knock him out already but had decided not to make her actions seem too predictable, so instead, she just slipped away and hid behind Kanato while holding his shoulders.

 

"What a letdown, your gonna have to savor that taste. Teddy, Kanato and I are gonna make cupcakes in honor of our new found friendship, and since you and I aren't friends your not invited." She shrugged him off with a cold look that matched her just as bitter and cold words. Kanato and Kamali then began walking off and out of the cemetery. Laito sneered at her hostility and clear hatred of him.

 

"Fine, if you don't want to submit to me, I'll just force you to." He hissed under his breath while tipping his hat and disappearing.


	7. Chapter Six: Stand Together

 

 

 

 

 

 

The smell of red velvet and all things sweet was enticing to those creating the edible paradise. Kamali, Yui, and Kanato crouched down to watch the cupcakes bake in the oven, the mildly warm success was stuffed with melted chocolate as a surprise in all but one that was replaced with Kamali's blood. All three faces showed a different expression.

 

"They smell so delicious~" Yui moaned in hunger.

 

"I'm so hungry, is the timer gonna end soon?" Kanato mumbled in annoyance and yearning of the treats.

 

"If these end up burnt I'm gonna flip my shit." Kamali proclaimed while tapping her finger impatiently against the warm galvanized metal. The two looked at her with equal feelings, Kamali looked backed at them.

 

"Well, it's true." Yui sighed and Kanato rolled his eyes.

 

*Ding*

 

"Alright, this is the moment of truth!" Kamali said as they all stood up in excitement.

 

"Hurry Yui, me and Teddy can't wait any longer!" Kanato anxiously exclaimed as Yui giggled and slipped on the kitchen mittens and reached to stop the timer.

 

"What is the meaning of this mess?" Reiji suddenly entered the kitchen with a scowl on his face as he glared at the three.

 

"Were making cupcakes." Yui explained with chaste intentions while pointing to the oven.

 

"This looks more like a bad excuse for the inability to bake than just making cupcakes." He freely insulted while pushing his glasses up.

 

"Okay, we'll clean it up once we've finished." Kamali assured him. His eyes adverted to her without any movement of his head, creating tension in the air.

 

 

 

(I honestly think it's the creepiest shit when they do this ^^^ Lol anyways)

 

"You." He centered his attention to Kamali as she glared in return.

 

"I have a name, and I can assure you it's not You." She informed him.

 

"With that attitude, you are soon going to be called Dead." his (roast session) scornful remark ticked her off and ruined her last remains of empathy for him. Her face darkened unnaturally as she slightly folded her arms and looked up at him through her pitch black bangs, her eyes gleamed a sinister frost white.

 

"I see then call me Dead now cause my attitude isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Kamali knew those eyes very well, she lived with them stitched on her walls, and once something grows with you, you grow with it. And the only tension grew greater, Yui could feel it.

 

"O-okay hahaha, you two are so silly." Reiji turned his gaze to her making her heart jump back in her throat as she cleared it.

 

"We're sorry Reiji we'll clean the mess we made, deepest apologies. Kamali is just grumpy 'cause she didn't have her afternoon cup of coffee, so please don't mind her." Yui bailed Kamali out so that there weren't any complications.

 

"Then ready that coffee for her or she'll be the bane of your existence as well." Reiji sneered at her and left the kitchen with his perfect strides and posture. And as he left the smell of something burning trail behind him. Yui gasped as she quickly pulled opened the oven door and took the cupcakes out.

 

"Oh no..." Yui muttered in disappointment while blowing out the smoke coming from the oven, Kanato began to whine and cry from frustration. Yui scraped out one of the cupcakes and bit into it, they watched her reaction as it faded into disgust and set the cupcake back down while shaking her head informing them that there was no hope for them. This fumed up Kanato causing him to set a fuse and have a tantrum.

 

"STUPID REIJI!" Kanato screamed throwing the batch of ashes to the ground and stepping on the remains with tears in his eyes. Yui sighed at her ruined creations as she grabbed the broom and dustpan and waited for him to calm down.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Once Kanato had calmed down they-Kamali and Yui, cleaned the place up and set everything back in place as though they never even used the kitchen.

 

"Pretty sure I jinxed it." Kamali said breaking the silence between them.

 

*snicker* "Yeah but you weren't the one who flipped out." Yui joked as she dumped the remains of the cupcakes ashes into the trash.

 

"That was more of him having a tantrum then flipping out. But I don't blame him if I gave more fucks this kitchen would've had to be renovated." Kamali told Yui who was now laughing louder.

 

"Ahaha! For a second I thought he was gonna throw the cupcakes at me, or knock me out with the pan or something." She said earning a giggle from Kamali who was holding back her laughter as her body trembled. They looked at each other for a brief moment until they were both laughing together.

 

"AHAHA, L-looks around and starts seeing shit." Kamali laughed as she hit the floor.

 

"HAHA, T-teddy suddenly starts talking to me." Yui's stomach cramped up as she tried to support herself by holding on the counter. Kamali then took hold of her arm and attempted impersonating Teddy with an all serious face and says.

 

"All you hear him say is 'You done fucked up'." They both try to hold in the laughter but it arises in them once more as they burst out laughing.

 

"Don't even start, Reiji's gonna try and correct you on something but the second he even starts talking he's gonna have to look for you cause your gonna be gone."

 

"You mean as fast as the guys leaving Didi's DM's?" Kamali asked receiving a blow to her arm.

 

"OMG Kamali!"

 

"What it's true!"

 

"I know but you can't say that, he's trying his hardest!"

 

"That's the problem! I told him not to look like he needs the relationship, but simply wants a partner." Kamali reminded her, she pulled out her phone and showed her all the screenshots that Didi sent her of his rejections.

 

"Poor Didi, we gotta tell him that calling people âme sœur on the first date is not the way to go."

 

"Yeah." The two girls seem to quiet down for a moment of silence for remembrance of their life before. It wasn't a perfect life but it was tolerable, they weren't constantly questioning if they could leave their room and now get attacked, they knew the threshold of pain was going to hit and that wasn't far away. They wondered just how were they going to get through it. Yui held Kamali's hand with a pained expression, she squeezed back in acknowledgment, because she too, was well aware of the storm that they had been thrown into.

 

"Kamali."

 

"I know...I know." She whispered in reassurance, hugging her close to her. They were alone in a house full of sadistic predators, and it seems that they've been appointed as prey. Two girls who had aspirations and goals, they've been together since they were kids and grew like sisters. So when being left in the midst with no directions in a new location, depending on each other will be their key to surviving, and this key will be their weapons in the battle waiting for them because the secrets lying in mansion and beyond is soon going to unravel and they need to be strong to face it.

 

Yui sighed deeply and looked up at Kamali.

 

"There's something I need to tell you," This had caught her attention fully.

 

"Alright, let's talk about this in my room." She suggested as Yui nodded and followed her as they left the kitchen sparkling without a speck of dust or grime to see. The girls were cautious as they walked into the room hoping no one would interfere with the very little amount of alone time they have with each other. They could feel captivity surrounding them though no one was in the halls like they were slowly going crazy and paranoid that it became hard to breathe. The two were now walking in the halls of the second floor of the gigantic mansion when Yui had gripped Kamali's hand and raced to the bedroom in fear of what her eyes had seen.

 

"What! What's wrong?" Kamali asked in concern for her friend who shut the door slowly with a hand on her heart.

 

"I saw it again..." She mumbled to herself.

 

"What?"

 

"The thing I wanted to tell you about I just saw again." Now a bit clearer.

 

"Wait, what do you mean by keep on seeing?"

 

"I don't know, just some woman with really long purple hair and a long black gown, but every time I see her my heart...it feels like someone is trying to rip it out. What should I do Kamali?" Yui asked with her hands now squeezed and white with a look of concern on her face.

 

"Okay, first let's make out all the times you'd see her. Maybe there's a pattern." She suggested gesturing for her to sit on the bed and pulled out a small leather bound journal with leather lace used to keep the journal intact along with an odd looking pen that was shaped to look like a spine. Yui looked her with an estranged expression.

 

"What, it was only 28.46 rubles." Rolling her eyes she began to relocate her steps. (Rubles is Russian currency 28.46= .50 cents)

 

"Okay, the first time I ever saw her was the first day here. It was in the room where you fainted, I saw her standing outside the window and when she started to turn around that's when my heart first acted up." Kamali vigorously wrote every word nodding for continuation.

 

"Then the second time was right now, she was standing in the hall outside the window once again." Yui gave the final detail as Kamali's eyebrows narrowed, tapping the pen against her lips she said.

 

"Then there's evidently something keeping her from entering, and maybe that's why she's targeting you." Kamali exclaimed while continuously writing down her thoughts and clues.

 

"But why me?" Yui questioned as Kamali closed her journal and tied it shut while shoving it back in the drawer with her pen.

 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Alright, let's conclude all we know so far," She starts pacing around the room. "There's a woman, with lavender colored hair and a long black gown, haunting you. She only ever appears outside so she must be held back from entering so she's targeting you. Now there's not only her but the other spirit, Bara."

 

"Bara?" Kamali pulled out her notebook and handed it to Yui.

 

"Bara, died around our age, maybe older by a year older or two. She leaves whenever one of the brothers approaches her. She seems to be trying to warn me, is there a possibility the two are connected?" She analyzed, as Yui thought about it as well.

 

"I don't know, but maybe we should keep on investigating on it," Yui suggested as Kamali took back the notebook. "Why don't we try calling her tonight, like at 4 am when we're certain everyone will be asleep."

 

"Yeah, then we can figure out more." Yui began walking towards the door.

 

"And Kamali, thanks for coming with me. You could've been back in Russia with everyone else, it really means a lot." She thanked as Kamali rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

"And have to deal with that old hag, no way. Plus I'd rather spend my time with you than anywhere else." She said as Yui sorrowfully smiled.

 

"Yeah, but now you gotta deal with this problem and I feel like you already-" Kamali threw a pillow at her.

 

"Oh shut up, this is the first summer together ever since I entered my second year of Junior High. Even if there is a bunch of psycho vampires in this mansion, I'm sure we can still enjoy ourselves."With a sarcastic undertone, Yui smiled brightly again and giggled.

 

"I guess you're right. Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower."

 

"Have fun." Closing the door behind her Yui left Kamali alone in the room.

 

Kamali sighed to herself while scavenging through her things to find a small box carved wooden box hidden away in the back of her closest, and in it was a minuscule gold flower pin. This pin was a gift from Yui on Kamali's first birthday with her, and she's kept it ever since as a reminder of their friendship. What Yui didn't know was that Kamali had been waiting for this summer in ages, she had so many things planned for the two of them to do. The two of them had been friends ever since they were five, like two peas in a pod they were almost inseparable. She'd risk it all for Yui to be happy, she was her closest friend and only hoped for the best for her, and throughout the years this selflessness became a habit that she grew with, Yui was her light, the only one who could tell what was going on with her. So Kamali decided something, anyone who hurts her will face major consequences. She will make sure this is fragmented in everyone's head, because she refuses to lose someone who she's protected all her life. Kamali's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a creak in the room. She just realized that it had gotten dark already and found herself staring at nothing with the flower pin in her hand. She ran her hand through her hair and down to her face as a much louder sigh escaped her lips.

 

"Laito, your only making this more of a pain the ass then it should be, just come out already." A low chuckle grew louder as a man with a fedora walked out from the shadows.

 

"Fufu, your quite observant, but wouldn't you rather ignore me? Makes it easier for me to surprise you." Laito suggested while teleporting right next to her, his face closer to her.

 

"No thank you, I hate surprises." She informed him as the smirked stayed plaster on his face while sitting next to her making her cringe.

 

"Ugh, out all your brothers why are you the one who constantly bothers me?" Kamali asked while pushing him back.

 

"Your little friend has a much finer blood than you, but it gets hard taking her blood so I might as well just come to you." Laito had his hand sneak his way to her wrists, kissing them, Kamali ripped her hand from his grasp in disgust.

 

"Damn and I was really hoping my blood would be a repellent to you guys." Kamali sneered with revolt. In all her years of living has she never met a person so persistently annoying and a pain in the ass.

 

"Well I'm just receiving the benefit of the doubt," mercilessly he slammed her body against the bed. "Your blood is the benefit, and you are the shitty circumstance that comes along with it."

 

"Wow, I'm shitty. Says the one who's more unpleasant than a spiked stick up my ass, you obdurate pig-headed bastard!" She spat with hate as he gripped her wrists tighter.

 

"You always say the sweetest things, makes me wanna tie you up and bang you against the wall." He moaned in her ear causing bile to rise to her throat in disgust.

 

"I genuinely think I'm gonna be sick." Kamali had a sick expression on her face as Laito laughed.

 

"Nani? You're telling me this," Laitos hand traveled down her body and to her thigh. "Doesn't seem tempting in the slightest?" And without hesitation, Kamali flipped him over, slammed open her drawer and pointed a loaded silver pistol against his head. Tension rose and the air was held in the lungs of the immortal, and for a second a human portrayed death.

 

"Sexual bribery? Don't fuck with me! You don't understand how physically disgusted I am to even have to feel your hands on me." Her eyes now glowed a frost white that chilled the air, her hands shook in rage but the gun didn't waver from him.

 

"I am sick and tired of others touching my body, I can't take it! SO DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" The room grew quiet as his eyes were wide and face fell pale, this woman upon him was...some form of a human, but her eyes seem to say otherwise. Though her Russian accent was thick, her words were thicker, like a curse, it was hell. But what happened next was unpredictable, laughter filled the tension as a hand pulled the gun forward.

 

"AHAHA, you're really interesting! But this isn't some mere human your talking to Ka.Ma.Li~" Kamali's glare became a dumbfounded expression as she was now the one who was speechless.

 

"...What?" was all she could say when he stood back up, now she laid on his lap as he cradled the gun to his heart.

 

"This gun couldn't kill me, but it's an honor to have you try to. Only a severed head can kill me, foolish Kamali." He notified her. Her dumbfounded expression stayed as she just stared at him like he was some complicated equation.

 

"What falling for me already?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

 

"No, it just takes me a while to process so much stupidity. Like I genuinely actually can't believe you just said that."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I already know that you fucking dumbass! This gun is loaded with silver bullets made in Rome with a certain poison infused in it, these are specially made for you leeches. What person would point a regular gun at an immortal being?! Please tell me." She exclaimed as he narrowed his eyebrows.

 

"The first thing your friend did when she met us simply acknowledged what we were, and kept a cross with her!"

 

"Yeah well you're clearly all the spawn of Satan, I mean have you seen yourself!"

 

"The crazy angsty teen is judging me?! You pointed a gun at me, at least she wanted to protect herself and not kill someone as result!" They gradually both got louder as they got off of each other and were now on either side of the bed.

 

"Oh come on! You just said it'd be an "honor" to be shot by me just a minute ago!"She reminded him as he laughed mockingly with venom.

 

"I take it back, you're the last person I want killing me, a daily reminder of your face would be embedded in my head, a tragedy for sure!"

 

"Bet! Oh, I would love to pin you against the wall and bang you, sounds familiar doesn't it!"She impersonated him.

 

"That was before I realized I was going after some psycho!"

 

"I'M crazy?! Please, honey, I think you lost a few screws as you got older."

 

"Oh, you don't even wanna go in that direction Kamali!"

 

"Just stating facts, I don't know your past but your actions seem to say A LOT."

 

"Guess there's something we have in common there!"

 

The door slammed open as a pissed off Subaru stomped in.

 

"Hey here's an idea, why don't you both shut the fuck up! It's already 1 am for fuck's sake!" He roared as Kamali and Laito stared hard at each other, not breaking the spark of hate between them.

 

"Yeah then tell your brother here to get the fuck out of my room." She growled.

 

"Forget it, anywhere without you is pure bliss!" He hissed and stomped out of the room and past Subaru who was wondering what set them off. Kamali went to the door and shouted after him.

 

"Same goes for you, please take a swan dive off the rooftop and never come back you prick!" She stuck her middle finger out to him and he flipped her back off with both his hands. She stomped back to her bed and jumped in it while aggressively putting the sheets on herself. Subaru turned to her as she pulled the sheets of her cover down.

 

"Goodnight." she bluntly said as she wrapped herself in her blankets and facing away from him.

 

"Tch." He closed the door to leave Kamali alone once again.

 

Spiteful bastard, touching me, trying to call ME crazy- Kamali thought to herself as the moon settled into her room. It reminded her to calm down, to breathe and let the moon-dust act as a drug and allow her eyes to fall.


	8. Chapter Seven: How it All Began

 

**[WARNING IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO GRAPHIC AND SLIGHT GOREY SCENES THEN I ADVISE YOU SKIP AFTER I GIVE YOU AN ALERT]**

 

 

It was around 2 am when Kamali's eyes fluttered open to the sound of taps against her window, and the wind howling to the moon, but the sound of a wistful humming singing along with the wind was what truly woke her. Carefully she removed the blanket and listened to where the sound was coming from, tiptoeing to the door she opened it softly and looked into the hallway. Nothing. She closed it and backed away from it to make only the slightest movements, until the humming rose again, and this time it came from outside. Kamali raced to the window, and there, a glowing figure was gliding past the pearl rose bushes.

 

She gasped and ran out the door swiftly and down the hallways with her heart beating fast, the thrill of the chase was her favorite part of mysteries. And then an idea lit up over Kamali's head that came along with a rebellious smile, she stopped herself and formed her body like origami as she began in the fourth position of ballet. She danced down the halls and took an effortless leap over the stairs and landed in silence. The stars and moon were her only source of light for the night.

 

Once she was in front of the main entrance door, the moment of truth awaited, her hands pushed it, and to her surprise, it opened.

 

"Yes." Kamali muttered as she hastily went out and made sure to keep the door unlocked and attainable for when she's going back. She looked around for caution of others, and then followed her routine. Kamali pirouetted along the rose audience who clapped with the sound of their petals rustling and finished with a grand jeté that left them all speechless when her toes landed in a flawless first position. The night had awarded the raven-haired beauty with the key to the gate of truth. She leaped into a portal that laid hidden insight between two trees like a gateway. When she entered it she found to see Bara waiting for her with her back turned, a singular moth had become her companion as it circled around her.

 

But what Kamali didn't seem to realize at first was the fact that she was not in the present anymore, and the moon and stars weren't there to guide her, except the glowing moth that fluttered behind Bara. The air was dry and the wind was chilly as snowflakes fell, it was too dark to be the day, and too cold to be the night. The woods gave off an eerie feel and the dryness of the air hurt Kamali's nose and chapped her lips. But Kamali didn't ask the questions that tugged at her tongue and only followed behind patiently. Deeper into the woods they went, and deeper...and deeper till there was nothing but trees that clawed at her, almost as though they were hoping she didn't go any further, but lonely as they were she continued on.

 

The luminescent glowing white moth circled Kamali, she laid her slender finger out to it and it landed perfectly. She softly smiled as it flew back up, but the woods weren't facing her anymore, except an opening out of the woods where a rusty broken cottage appeared in view. Bara was nowhere to be found and the glowing moth only flew towards the cottage. Kamali's gut sent out warnings but her brain told her that she had made it, might as well get it over with.

 

The moth flitted through the walls of the cottage leading her on, and when sound came from far in the distance, had Kamali finally decided it was a good idea to go in it. When she entered she looked for the moth, but it was nowhere to be found. The sound got louder and now it sounded like footsteps.

 

"Shit!" She spat and cursed for following the moth, who had left her to fend for herself. So Kamali scanned the room and noticed that the moonlight had been covered by the clouds and dimmed the room making many dark spots. Leading her to crawl into a closet that had one broken door but enough space for Kamali to be unseen. Her heart dropped to the thought of having to hide in the closest as sweat began to drip down her neck and her breathing grew heavy...she never did well with closets. She hesitated with quivering hands till she hear another sound that made her jump into the closet. She tucked herself away like a bad memory, in the shadows did they complemented her hair and decided that she was one of them. Cloaking her in their embrace she was one with the misunderstood.

 

As Kamali stayed quiet, the sound of footsteps thumped in her ears and it was like torture, till the fragmented torture stopped and became the reality the moment silence fell. Then a deep voice spoke and fear filled Kamali's heart.

 

"Did anyone come here before us?" The husky voice questioned as Kamali realized that she forgot to close the door.

 

OH FUCK!- she screamed in her head, cursing her stupidity.

 

"None that I am aware of." Another unfamiliar voice replied only receiving a low hum, and the door creaked completely open, and two sets of feet walked in. Kamali was unable to see the all of their features instead saw silhouettes, this irritated her since she didn't know who she was observing.

 

"Bring her in." The deep voice ordered the other male who made no other sound but only did what he was told. Kamali analyzed what the male wore, polished shoes, classic black pants, a long sleeve black vest that had a single vent on the back that formed into a triangular shape. From the top of her head, Kamali knew that it was a butler outfit.

 

Suspect number one is a butler, or wears clothes suited for one- she recorded in her mind as she looked at the other male with the rich deep voice. This one had a unique feature, long white hair that touched his thighs and caught her eye as it illuminated even in the darkness. Then she went to look at his clothes, or what she could make out. The clothes were clearly tailored and handmade by someone professional, this was a man of sophistication.

 

The butler (or at least one dressed as one) dragged in a body, and that body kicked, and punched, and cried for help through their muffled mouth. And Kamali's heart sank. It was a girl who looked about sixteen-fifteen, and she was crying for someone to save her. The butler dropped her on the floor and she tried to run away but some odd barrier surrounded her...it was a forcefield that held her down. Even with cloth covering her mouth you could still see the fear and terror in her eyes, something Kamali was familiar with. Kamali put a hand against her mouth to hold back the screams she wanted to let out. She wanted to save her, to tell her it'll be okay, but her body refused to do what she said, she knew she couldn't.

 

"That's my sister..." A voice crept up to her ear almost making her jump till she saw Bara sitting next to her, keeping her eyes on her family who was in pain. Kamali's eyes widened as she looked back to the girl who was still fighting, and she realized just how similar they looked.

 

WARNING VULGAR ACTIONS AHEAD!!!!

 

The man kneeled down and unraveled the cloth from the girl's mouth.

 

"No please, I don't wanna die! PLEASE! I'll do anything please, please!" She cried bloody murder and begged for her life.

 

"Humans seem to be very attached to living." he pointed out with a deadly curiosity.

 

"Tell me, human, what scares you most of death? It's quick and you won't suffer from my sons no more, it's like I'm doing you a favor." He informed her as she shook her head and closed her hands together in a begging motion.

 

"No, I wasn't suffering! So please let me go, I don't wanna die!" She begged hopelessly, the man sighed and shook his head as he put his hand on her cheek.

 

"Oh, but you were, and since you are also now of no use to me this is the best option." He explained as her body shook frantically and cried backing away from him.

 

"No, no I don't wanna die, I don't wanna!" She continued her sobbing now cradling her legs for comfort and shaking her head in denial. The man stood back up.

 

"Alright give it." The demand wasn't detailed but the "butler" knew well on what he had been asking for.

 

He reached into his back pocket and handed him a small roll of cloth with both his hands as a white-gloved hand took it. And just when the moment was ready, the moonlight intruded and peaked through the window like an amateur spy. The moonlight sat right beside Kamali as though they were old friends, but this one was also the very thing that could get her killed. The light emphasized the men's stature and pose as his white hair now gleamed and yellow eyes that were once invisible now stared directly at Kamali who's white eyes were her last strike as the moonlight kissed them.

 

"Bara..." Kamali whispered hoping her sister's cries would be her savior. And even though it was a cruel and selfish plead, she answered with a vase crashing to the floor, distracting both men from her as the moonlight said goodbye and left the darkness alone once again. But that wasn't all, something scraped against the cottage door.

 

"Go." And the butler went to the sound leaving Kamali, the girl, and the man, alone for a minute. She held her breath and prayed to a god she didn't believe in that he wouldn't see her in the dark cause his eyes seemed to resemble that of a snake. A scream came from outside and the door swung open by legs that kicked just like the first girl, and now another girl joined the torture, and it was Bara.

 

NO!- Kamali shouted to herself as she held back.

 

"Let me go you bastard! Let me GO!" Bara shouted in anger, unlike her sister. The white-haired man gestured for the butler to silence her and a punch to the stomach did just that. She gasped for air and coughed in pain as he dropped her near her sister who hugged her solemnly. The man with snake eyes unwrapped the cloth and revealed a silver dagger.

 

"I planned to eliminate you later, but since your both here I might as well get it over with it." The man said as the two girls were then levitated in the air as he grew closer. The girls screamed and sobbed and begged for mercy but he only grew closer, and when the dagger pierced Bara's sister's heart did it finally get silent, and she turned to Kamali with tears falling down her cheeks and whispered one last thing to her.

 

"You looked, but didn't listen..." And then the dagger stabbed directly in her chest without hesitation as the innocent's blood trickled down chests that contained hearts that stopped beating. Tears that stopped now rushed on Kamali's face instead as she muffled her sobs...she had to hold back. The man sighed as he licked the blood that flew onto the corner of his lip, his eyes glowed with the sensation.

 

"What a waste, this one had a palatable taste." He moved the collar of her shirt and dug his fangs deep into her neck, as though it was casual to kill someone and drink from them after. It was sickening to see but Kamali had to bear with it, cause this wasn't some memory that she was seeing, Bara had sent her directly to the past. She realized this when the smell of blood, that she could easily make out, reached her nose and caused bile to rise in her throat...but she held back.

 

"Your Highness, it seems one of your sons is looking for the girls, I suggest we leave." The butler like man stated as the pearl haired man dropped Bara's body in a cunning manner, stepping over it as though she was filth and left as the butler placed the dagger in her hands as though she had done the deed of ending the two's lives. He left and closed the door behind him, leaving a horrified Kamali, two dead bodies, and a ghost.

 

"Now you see why I need you to help me. I brought you here not to scare you, but to realize that I will not leave my death unavenged and see another bride die by these heartless bastards." Bara's ghost explained, Kamali tried to get up back she stopped her.

 

"Wait, someone is coming." She said as Kamali slammed her body back. The door creaked upon, but a familiar figure allowed her to rest. He walked to the girls and crouched down grabbing the dagger and examining the mess in front of him, and placed his fedora beside them.

 

"...You two were my favorite..." He whispered to himself and moved their hair from their identical faces and stayed silent. He wasn't aware that Kamali was there listening to him.

 

"Laito was the only one who treated us more than just sacrifices, but now he pushes everyone away." Bara informed Kamali who glared at him, hating his change of ways.

 

I'd say otherwise- Kamali thought to herself recalling the events from last night. Laito stood back up but left his fedora beside the girls and left the cottage.

 

"He left you there?!" She growled silently as Bara sighed as she glided over her own body and her sister's.

 

"Actually nobody knows what happened to us, not even me. I've never gone farther in the past since I only remember waking up in the mansion wandering aimlessly." She said as Kamali mentally facepalmed and crawled out from under the desk.

 

"Alright keep out for anyone coming," Kamali ordered.

 

"Why?" Lifting her sleeves up and stretching her arms she replied with.

 

"Cause I refuse to let your body rot here, I couldn't do anything before so I'll do something now. Now quick go outside." She lifted up Bara's sister's body first and carried her in a bridal style as Bara went outside like asked too. Kamali opened the door with her foot and continued on into the woods once again.

 

This time the moonlight was happy to guide Kamali after betraying her and lit the way, she could see her surroundings more clearly now and noticed that the lonely trees were now pointing the way out, and the stars were clearer and the clouds didn't dare block them. Kamali looked back to see the mansion and the cottage with Bara waiting, what a crazy night it had been. She witnessed the death of two sisters, a Laito from the past, and almost died.

 

She turned back around and deeper into the woods, and the glowing moth appeared once again.

 

"You're back you prick, I almost had my ass stabbed because of you." She hissed at it as though it'd respond. The moth landed on the corpse's body and stayed on.

 

"The silent treatment huh." Kamali walked a bit further in until an opening from the woods opened up again, revealing a field of grass, it was vast and breathtaking as it was hidden by trees on each side. Kamali whistled as she tried to record the location in her mind to remember to come back, happily she stepped in....but the second Kamali stepped in the field a swarm of fireflies rose in slow motion. A gust of autumn's wind flew through her hair and began its song from the grass rustling together. Nature was everywhere.

 

"Wow..." Kamali had decided this is where she'd leave the girls, they deserved it.

 

She laid the body on the ground gently and positioned her to face the night sky that shone for her. Kamali then went back to Bara's body. Walking back she realized that there were many trees, so she bent down and ripped off the bottom of her shirt and tied it tightly to a branch.

 

Reaching the cottage she noticed Bara staring solemnly at the sky.

 

"Any sign of someone coming?" She asked.

 

"No, But there are still lights on in the mansion, in Laito's room and the living room so be cautious, remember they teleport." She warned so Kamali was more wary of her surroundings.

 

"How could I forget." She sighed whilst lifting up Bara's corpse.

 

"Did you find a place?" She asked as Kamali smiled at her.

 

"Yep, you're gonna love it." She reassured her and walked back to the area of where magic flew through the fall sky and the grass acted as blankets. The trees sang a lullaby for them and the moon kept them company with the stars who twinkled in promises.

 

Bara appeared next to Kamali.

 

"It's beautiful...thank you." And her spirit whistled with the wind, leaving Kamali.

 

"Anytime..."

 

But Kamali let the silence manipulate her, it made her play the fool as she decided that she was alone...she wasn't alone. Laito had come back to the cottage in search of the girls but found them gone with nothing but their blood on the floor, but a trail had made its way out the door and he followed. The trail led him to an unknown opening, and nature revealed to him a girl standing in the middle of a field. Her raven hair flew and captivated him as the familiar scent of blood stopped to her. And then the raven-haired girl ran, she ran in circles diving her hands into the grass and lifted up fireflies with her, dancing in glee, and pirouetting with pride as she had a more bright audience that followed her movements. He couldn't see her face but he knew there was a smile plastered on it as she laughed and the fireflies shouted "encore!" and applauded her finale.

 

"VIVE LA SOLITAIRE PERDUE ET OUBLIÉE!" She announced in joy as her hands rose to the sky to microphone her speech. Laito hadn't a clue who this girl was, but he even if he wanted too he was too speechless too. The girl then became distracted as she looked to the woods on the left of her, and it caused her to run towards it, and Laito only caught her pale skin and smile. She took strides as she ran and then got swallowed up by the trees that had been obsessing over her since she came. Laito then ran after her, he needed to know who she was.

 

Kamali, still unaware of Laito, had been called by Bara that it was time for her to go. She relieved her stress in the field as she bid the girls a farewell and paid her respects with her motto. Now she was running after Bara who had decided to play a game of chase to see if she could catch her before they make it back to the present.

 

"Oh, you're so going down Bara!" She shouted happily as Bara quickly looked back and gave her a mischievous smirk.

 

"Tell me that when you've caught me!" She laughed as Kamali wore a competitive look and grinned, picking up on her speed she multitasked with having to be careful and not trip while beating Bara. The wind kissed her body passionately as she grew faster, but it also allowed for there to be echoes as she heard branches crack far behind her.

 

"Bara!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Someone's tailing us." Bara immediately stopped causing Kamali to almost fall since she was a spirit she had nothing to act as a brake for her. They listened to make sure they weren't wrong and the endless running confirmed that as Kamali yelped and sprinted her way back down to where she started from.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She squealed as her heart raced, it was like the wolves all over again.

 

"I think it's one of the brothers, but it could also be the butler who found you out." Bara explained the image of the butler chasing her made the color from her face drain.

 

"This is not okay! Oh, my fuck THIS IS NOT OKAY!" Kamali cried out in fear as she dared not to look behind her.

 

"It's okay you're almost there, just look for the moth." She assured Kamali but it wasn't helping.

 

"That fucker left me to fend for myself in the cottage, I'm starting to doubt that it likes me!" She told Bara who shook her head.

 

"Just do what I say, or would you like to die in the past?" She prompted as Kamali swallowed back her pride and desperately searched for the glowing white moth. The chaser had only grown louder and closer and time was running out before he caught her.

 

"There!" Bara shouted as she pointed to a glowing orb that floated nonchalantly, and the closer they got, the clearer it was that it had been the moth.

 

"Thank you!" She celebrated as the moth showed her a portal that had the present on the other side. But just as she was gonna jump in did a hand pull her back, and she quickly covered his eyes.

 

"What are you doing! I need to know who you are." It was Laito and he had tried tugging her hand away. He seemed younger and a bit more innocent (if that's even possible).

 

"You can't!" She shot back.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because If you do you'll...you'll turn into stone!" She made up right on the spot as she didn't even believe herself.

 

"You're lying!"

 

"No, I'm not."

 

"You are. Just let me see you!" He pleaded once more.

 

"Alright listen here ya little shit- I mean listen, you sweet, sweet boy. Use your ears instead of your eyes, you rely on them too much. You do not need my face to know me, how do you think the prince found Cinderella, he went through struggles till he could meet her again. So do as he did, and I'll then be waiting for you to find me. And then you could choose whether or not you still want me." Kamali's words got to him as put his hand down and she took her chance.

 

"At least give me your name, that I can hear." He asked as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Alright, heres a teensy clue. Those I'm close to call me Camila, remember this well." She told the younger Laito as a smile formed on his lips.

 

"I won't forget it." He happily said as Kamali looked at him curiously. He was different from his present self, he had more passion and thrill when he spoke, unlike now. What a shame.

 

Kamali jumped in the portal as she stole a glance at him as their eyes met for a second, and she whipped her head forward hoping he didn't catch how she looked.


	9. ℭhapter Eight: ℭamila The Free-born Girl

 

 

 

Far long ago there was a girl named Camila the Free-Born Girl. She was the daughter of a miller and a gardener. Camila's parents were both very diligent people, they woke up earlier than the rooster, worked longer than the sun, ate smaller than the stout cow on the fields, and slept shorter than the moon. But not Camila, Camila waited for the Rooster to wake so she could sing along to its morning song, she danced in the Sun rays all through the day, ate with the stout Cow for company, and made bets with the Moon on who would go to sleep first till they both stayed awake and waited for the Sun to call it even.

 

Repeatedly Camila made her parents worry every night and every day, she refused to shush the Rooster, and leave the stout Cow, and let the Sun dance a solo, or cower from the Moon's deals. She refused to because she knew if she did...the promises she made would be broken and her little feet that seemed to travel far enough would grow and slow her down. She made a promise with the Rooster, and the Sun, Cow, and Moon. She promised that she'd make sure to be as liberated and candid till the day her death brings her down with chains and her spirit will breakout and be one with the Stars. But that's when her parents decided on a "solution".

 

Each day when the Moon and Camila lose at a tie and both fall asleep Camila's parents wake and bribe the rooster to sing its song softer, they beg the sun to dance behind curtains, they feed the cow an hour earlier and move it next to the other slimmer cows, and bribe the moon with more stars to make deals with. They knew that Camila wouldn't listen to them so they had to turn to those who encouraged her odd free-will. And it worked, the rooster, the sun, the cow, the moon, they all left Camila alone. But that's when Camila's worst fears became real, she lost her voice that morning, she couldn't dance any duets anymore, she was lonely during dinner, and she fell asleep before she heard the stars and moon chat. Camila was Camila The Free-Born Girl no more, she was just Camila, the peasant girl, the daughter of a miller, and child of a gardener.

 

Eventually, Camila woke up earlier than the rooster like her parents, worked longer than the sun like her parents, ate smaller than the stout cow like her parents, and slept shorter than the moon like her parents. And before she knew it, her little feet weren't so little anymore, they were humongous and they were slower and tiredly took her around the house. And her parents noticed her becoming average like her, as her bright smile faded and the days were cloudy and rained often. The crops became too soaked to crop, and all the cows refused to leave the barn and eat out on the fields. And Camila wasn't Camila anymore.

 

Without knowing, Camila found herself staring at the sky every day, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped that the rooster, sun, cow, and moon didn't truly wish to leave her. One day Camila's mom sent her to the village nearby, it was the first time she went to the village alone. The village had always been a quick grab and go for Camila, she was afraid she'd come to surrounded by those who hated what she loved, was afraid they too would judge her as a person.

 

Infections and disease were what Camila saw the people as she kept her head low and her large feet in a two-step routine in front of her. But the more she walked the more she heard the impossible, she heard music playing...and her rebellious want for freedom unleashed itself as she looked up and saw something ethereal. A girl with long sun-crisp hair danced in the town hall with a tambourine hitting against her hip at the beat of the rhythm and a crowd of people cheering and laughing as, some of the kids danced with her in joy. Camila looked to the sky, and there she saw it, the sun that blinded her as it danced with the girl, the sun that used to dance with her.

 

Longingly, Camila sneaked her way inside the crowd, pushing her way through, pushing and apologizing. Once she made it to the front she knew she couldn't go back. The music, the dancing, the crowd that left no room for others, this is all Camila ever wished for. But what was it doing in the village? Why were her dreams in the one place she feared the most? Camila hadn't a clue, she just watched.

 

Little by little, Camila's big feet began to shrink. Her bland face began to form into the brightest smile and her body began to move. And without knowing, Camila had begun dancing as the Sun danced along her with open curtains, and Camila danced with an open heart. The crowd quieted down as the sun-crisp haired girl slowed down and watched in awe at Camila's movement as she wore her big bright smile without restraint. The sun-crisp girl stopped Camila who realized what she had been doing and cowered in embarrassment.

 

"I'm sorry." She whispered with her head down, till the girl lifted it up and smiled at her.

 

"For what? That was amazing, what's your name?" She asked as the crowd waited eagerly. Camila, speechless took a deep breath and said with all the pride in her body and soul she happily replied with.

 

"My name is Camila, Camila The Free-Born Girl!" And the crowd cheered. And the next day she sang with the Rooster, and danced with the Sun all day, ate with the stout Cow, and made a deal with the Moon that she'd do it all over tomorrow and refused to sleep even when her eyes fought with her. And her parents didn't stop her, no one could because she is Camila The Free-Born Girl,

 

and no one could change that.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The story of Camila The Free-Born Girl is a story Kamali's Godfather, Dimitri Kolesnikov, used to always tell her when she was a little girl. He'd always tell her that she should never let anyone stop her from being who she wants to be. That no matter what she did she would always be Kamali. So Kamali then aspired to be like Camila and went around calling herself Camila The Free-Born Girl, and sooner or later it became part of her identity and a nickname of hers.


	10. ℭhapter Nine: Secrets In Every ℭorner

 

 

 

    Out of the portal and back to the present Kamali was safe, or at least safer than she was in the past. It felt good to breathe in air without the fear of someone watching her, cause all the brothers were asleep and the butler whom she was hiding from with the man with snow white hair, was bound to be clueless upon her presence. Satisfied for the moment, Kamali stretched her hands out and let out a small scream, and a loud sigh after as her hands fell limp. She scratched her head while looking around, and the wind pushed up a whiff of something grotesque in her nose, causing her to look down to her body and see that she was covered in blood. It was definitely Bara and her sister's blood after carrying them, Kamali tugged at it seeing that it had bleed through her shirt. This was bad, the strong smell of blood could attract one of the brothers, and she couldn't have that happening, so she looked around for a hose or water source.

 

   Since she was near the rose bushes there was a most probable chance for one to be around. Kamali sneakily investigated the area, she had to be quiet and make her presence nonexistent even if she was covered in blood. In the corners of her eye, she spotted her reliant benefactor that stuck out from a small cabin that was likely for gardening tools, a shed. She ran towards it and swung the door open, and tools and webs formed together whilst a sink was centered all the way in the back with a bottle of dish soap. But with her luck, it was all out.

 

"God fucking damn it." She muttered as she clicked her tongue and looked for another solution. She searched the drawers and closets, till she found something even better.

 

This'll do- she thought to herself. A bucket of hydrogen peroxide laid dusty in a corner. It wasn't a surprise since this chemical was a quick way of getting rid of blood stains, so no wonder a den full of vampires had it. Kamali did a quick analyzation of her surroundings then shut the cabin door and locked it hoping no one would find her, and stripped. She clogged the stone sink and filled it with clean water, lifted the lid of the bucket and poured in the compound. Then she dumped her pants and shirt into the sink and began scrubbing the clothes with her hands till her palms slowly started turning red. The water began forming a pink color and her shirt was returning to its regular grey color and her pants were a causal denim, but her body was still covered in blood. Thankfully there was a bar of soap, so she grabbed the hose and turned it on as she then began rubbing bar against herself to create foam and lather that also became pink from the blood. She scrubbed till there was not a trace of blood and then sprayed herself with the freezing cold water, that she was used to, and washed it all off, even if it left her undergarments all wet. She then took out her shirt and pants from the sink and extracted all the chemicals out of it till she hosed it down and repeated it till there wasn't any trace of the hydrogen peroxide.

 

   Kamali slipped back on all her clothes even if they were wet and left the shed, hoping that the stench of blood had been wiped out. She planned to stay out a bit longer to let her clothes slightly air dry and looked to examine her surroundings to learn more about where she was staying. The air was more humid and refreshing then it had been in the past where it was almost too dry and suffocating, so Kamali took deep breaths as her lungs stretched far and shrunk to pennies as she let it all out. The estate was huge in size, it had many features to it. Kamali made her way around the mansion and further into the back where there was open space. The architect of the estate was Victorian, with tones of gothic surfaces and accessories, but the most noticeable part was the many roses in every corner. Every wall, every turn, there were roses. The very beauty of these roses was a sin, their thorns keeping those not welcomed away from being close enough, their sweet scent was a trap to lure in the innocent and the white roses manipulated them into thinking only the good remained here. But many of the red roses were dyed in the blood of those who couldn't escape...maybe that's why there were much redder than there were white.

 

   There in the midst of the roses was a pearl marble gazebo set in the center with two chairs aligned with a marble table. Swiftly Kamali made her way to the elegant setup and sat in peace. She laid back and looked up at the starry sky that reminded her of a time she forgot. The stars seemed to hold hands as they formed constellations whose names she knew not of, and a moon she was well acquainted with. Pursuing her lips she let out a soft whistle, tuning her vocals it soon became a duet with the wind. She whistled a Russian lullaby that she thought to be calming without the words, тили тили бом. The night was short and she was aware the sun was going to soon rise, but her body simply couldn't leave as her head stayed up and facing the stars with the wind covering her body, and for once...she was at peace with the world.

 

   Kamali lives a complicated life with many roles to her name. Her most important role is the blood of royalty that runs through her veins. Kamali's the grandchild of the current day Tsar and Tsarina of Russia, Aloyoshenka Kiryl The Second and Arina Khrystalline Belyakova. She's also the daughter of the third daughter of the royal family Titania Galina Belyakova her mother, and Ayumi Yanaihara, her father. With a high title, much falls to her. Kamali's father didn't come from a royal title like her mother, but his surname held much power to it as well. Yanaihara is the name of many companies around the world and is also the CEO of The Yanaihara Industries (i know so creative -_-) a billionaire company that her father was the former CEO of. But Kamali won't be the one running any of the companies in the far future, instead she will be running all of Russia due to a deal her grandparents from both sides made with each other, the first two born children will run the Yanaihara businesses-regardless of gender, and the last born child will take the role of Tsar/or Tsarina. This deal evened out the families ties in order for there to be a balance.

 

   But that's not all her name takes the role of. Kamali may have to live up to her family expectations, but that doesn't mean she's going to set aside the things she loves while doing so. Kamali is blessed with the gift of dance, it's her greatest passion. She will dance anywhere, anytime, it's her way to leave all her worries behind her and just be herself. But through it all, she's most known for figure skating on ice. With a covered identity she goes by the name of Camila the Free-Spirited Dancer, her coach is none other than the famous choreographer Dimitri Kolesnikov, a Russian man who moved to France when he was only a teenager as an apprentice. He's also her godfather. Happy with the fact that she could live through some of her wishes being satisfied, life loaded onto her another role in which she refuses to ever stop living by. Faith, churches, the people, and Kamali all treat her differently. Faith doesn't care for her, churches exclude her, and the most of the churches followers detest her. She wears the symbol of equality on her chest, a symbol which carries a legend that has not been forgotten.

 

                                                                          • • •

 

   Luminescent rays of golden light peek through curtains, blinding a sleep deprived lady who wore coals under her eyes that matched the color of her obsidian hair. Underestimating the sun's radiance Kamali sluggishly made her way to the long drapes that decorated her windows. Her hands quickly yanked open the curtains and cursed the day for burning her eyes.

 

"Fucking hell, why is it so damn bright out!" She hissed while shading her eyes with her right hand. Kamali was running on negative twenty-four hours of sleep, coffee blacker than the night sky, and endless procrastination on all her life decisions and how they got her here.

 

Let's hope breakfast comes with silence because I refuse to deal with any of the brothers today.- Kamali thought to herself in animosity to specifically Laito. Kamali checked her phone for messages and made herself aware of what she had to do in the day. There was one missed call and four messages. One was from Wizard of Zo 🧙🏻‍♀️and a group chat named ✨SLUTS✨ chosen by the oldest member in the chat. The first text she recieved was from the group chat, there were three people in it other than herself, one named Biggest Shithead, the other named second Biggest Shithead and the last member was Holy Dick.

 

(The next interactions will consist of texts XP)

 

Biggest Shithead: Kamali I sent you the work you'll need to review in our building located in Atsugi, Tokyo since it's closest to you.

 

Second Biggest Shithead: Plus Babushka called me this morning and said to tell you that she sent in all the updated info about all you need to know about the Palace and what's happening.

 

Biggest Shithead: Oh and don't forget to send in the report for me and the reviews, can't be slacking even on your vaca.

 

Second Biggest Shithead: And Babushka also wants a full written report sent to her due by the end of this week.

 

Kamali: and maybe I'll chug a gallon of bleach while I'm at it too!

 

Second Biggest Shithead: Haha very funny -_-

 

Kamali: I find you laughing at my addictions very insulting!

 

Biggest Shithead: Wow can you believe him, gets promoted to CEO of Yanaihara Industries and forgets how to act.

 

Kamali: Pass-on! Pass-on! Pass-on!

 

Second Biggest Shithead: I'm a pass-on and I'm proud!

 

Kamali: What a fucking loser

 

Biggest Shithead: Kamali you have the pass-on of the century so I wouldn't be talking

 

Second Biggest Shithead: OOOOH SHIT! HE SAID YOU GOT NO NIPPLESSSS!

 

Kamali: Okay that joke is soo old you geezer. And Yeah when your all running little companies I'll be running a whole MF COUNTRY! CEO doesn't compare to Empress of Russia now does it!

 

Biggest Shithead: Damn my bad

 

Second Biggest Shithead: I can smell smoke on me, cause we just got fucking roasted by our little sister!

 

Kamali: I was taught by the best.

 

Biggest Shithead: playing innocent huh

 

Kamali: Lolll

 

Second Biggest Shithead: Okay but where's Yui, she never answers my texts.

 

Kamali: Her phone broke, lol I'm getting her a better when today.

 

Kamali: one*

 

Second Biggest Shithead; Oh then tell Yui that I got a gift for her. Alright well I gtg, work calls

 

Biggest Shithead: Same, text you later Illy

 

Kamali: K, ttyl losers

 

   Kamali sighed to herself and swiped out from the group chat of her and her older brothers. Next was the text from Wizard of Zo who only sent a single text. (oh and her nickname is Illy pronounced il-ly)

 

Wizard of Zo: Kamali, I have sent package to Eadric. Pick up when time.

 

   The badly typed text translated in Kamali's head to a Russian voice that was raspy and high-pitched. Rolling her eyes in amusement she texted her back.

 

Kamali: Okay thanks Krestnaya mama, I'll make sure to pick it up today.

 

   Kamali knew there wasn't going to be a text sent back soon so she turned off her phone and decided to get ready for her rather long day. There was a knock on her door.

 

"Come in," she said loudly while opening her wardrobe drawer and looking through her clothes. To her relief it was Reiji who opened the door, he had his usual butler like attire and glaring demeanor.

 

"Good morning." Reiji watched her throw clothes on the bed and fumble through her things.

 

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready." He frankly informed her.

 

"Yum. I'll be down in a sec, I just gotta get some things ready." She answered back as he moved in closer to see what clothes she was placing down.

 

"What's all this for?" He asked as she sighed.

 

"Sadly summer isn't an excuse to rest so I was sent work. So I gotta go in town to get all the paperwork and packages that they sent me." She explained herself honestly without a filter as she set on an outfit. She decided on a cropped plain no sleeve black shirt, black high-waisted latex jeans, a large checkered bomber jacket and black and white combat boots. She finished the outfit with an unusual gold ring that had a ruby encrusted in it and a plain black speedy bandoulière 25. For reasons, she slipped on a black leather belt with a Louis Vuitton emblem that had its own pockets.

 

"I don't recall giving you permission to go." He stated with a challenging look as she gave him a grim smile.

 

"That's cause I never asked because I don't need to. My guardian gave me instructions and I am going to do it. Please do remember I am a guest by choice, not a slave." Kamali reminded him as he pushed up his glasses cockily.

 

"How will you get there?" He questioned as she smiled and pulled out a key chain that had a pink puffball, and a clear skull hanging from it with a Yamaha brand key dangling from her finger.

 

"Yesterday I sent my motorcycle to be sent here, now it's waiting outside for me. I'm not irresponsible, or an idiot so stop looking at me like one. It's not as though I do that to you." Kamali assured him as she stuffed her phone in her purse along with her laptop, her wallet, perfume, pocket knife, mascara, lotion, deodorant, headphones, an extra pair of underwear(cause periods can be unexpected so a bitch needs to be prepared), pepper spray, her silver pistol and extra bullets. She reloaded her gun for precautions.

 

"I thought you were going out for business matters, not to kill someone." Reiji claimed as Kamali pulled the slide and let it go so that the round will chamber. She looked at him with a toothy grin and slid it into her belt's pocket.

 

"You'd be surprised how handy a gun can be, plus you haven't a clue where my destinations are. Also, it doesn't hurt to have one, I'm not gonna shoot someone without reason." Kamali said. Reiji sighed and turned away.

 

"When should I expect you to be back?" He asked.

 

"Around four or five, latest would be six. I should have a smooth day if it goes as planned." Kamali replied as he nodded his head and turned to the door. He said one more thing before leaving.

 

"Well hurry it up, your coffee will turn cold." He added with a disgusted tone to coffee.

 

"You're such a coffee hater!" She yelled out as he smirked and closed the door behind him. After a few weeks staying with the brothers, Kamali picked out who she was most chill with. It concluded of Reiji, Kanato, Subaru, and Shu, or basically everyone except Laito and Ayato. They just ticked her off, mostly because they bothered and hurt Yui the most, and Laito was simply a pain in the ass.

 

   Once Reiji was out Kamali stripped and slipped on her clothes, replacing them with fresh new ones. She simply brushed out her hair and added in remedial oils to the ends to prevent frizz. Doing a mute role-call and self-check she picked up her purse, and keys, and left the room. Everyone was already downstairs so Kamali was all that was left. Hurriedly she went down the stairs and into the dining room without hesitation, not wanting to piss off Reiji. Swinging open the doors she entered in time. Reiji had just finished setting down the last plate and was off to his seat. When she entered everyone turned to her some in a bit of awe to her presence and attire that was different from her casual turtleneck and jeans.

 

"Morning." she announced in a loud flat voice. She casually made her way to her seat next to Yui, pulled out the chair and hung her purse on it.

 

"Are you going out somewhere Ka-chan?" Yui sweetly asked as she groaned and took a gulp of her coffee.

 

"Those two shitheads sent me a long ass list of tasks to do, so now I gotta go in the city." She sighed.

 

"Oh, just them?" She questioned as Kamali shook her head.

 

"Is it ever just them. Wanna come with me?" She asked Yui who gave her a displeased look while cutting into her veggie crepe.

 

"Last time I went I almost fell asleep because the front desk girl was given a million instructions for a single document. So I'm gonna pass on this one." Kamali pouted.

 

"'Suka." Kamali muttered under her breath making Yui widen her eyes and laugh.

 

"Piz'da!" She said back as Kamali dramatically gasped with her hand to her chest.

 

"Mu'dak!" Kamali shot back.

 

"'Khu i!" Yui returned to her with a laugh.

 

"Idiota Kusok!" Kamali shouted.

 

"Hitrovyebannyi!" Yui proudly yelled back.

 

"Nu vse, tebe pizda!" Kamali reached out to attack Yui with tickles but Reiji interrupted.

 

"Girls quiet down, it's too early for this ruckus. Eat your food silently." He demanded with an oddly relative parental tone.

 

"Okay okaa-san. You know for a while I thought my mother was dead, looks like she's alive and breathing. Did you cut your hair? You look different." Kamali dryly joked with her finger tapping her chin.

 

"Kamali I'm not in the mood for your jokes." Reiji hissed at her while sipping his tea with a salty look.

 

"See you don't even have to try and you act like one," Reiji glared and her as she stuck her tongue out at him. She had been in a good mood since last night. "Oh yeah Yui, Ryouta said that he sent a gift for you. But he didn't say what it was." She informed her as her face lit up.

 

"Omg, I think I know what it is! But if it is what I think it is, then I'm gonna scream cause he said he was gonna get it when I wasn't expecting it." Yui rambled on in excitement.

 

"Who the hell is Ryouta?" Ayato spoke up with a sour face. The two girl's turned to him as Yui blushed forgetting where they were. Kamali's face formed into a mischievous smirk that Laito caught before she put on a mono look.

 

"Her sugar daddy." This caught everyone off guard as Reiji choked on his tea, Kanato dropped his cupcake, Subaru whipped his head to them and Shu opened his eyes. Yui coughed in embarrassment as she hit Kamali's arm.

 

"Kamali!" She shouted as Kamali was dying while looking away and holding back her laughs.

 

"Shit Yui, I didn't know you were like that." Subaru said as Yui shook her head and created an X with her hands.

 

"No no no, I don't have a sugar daddy!" She protested as Kamali spoke back up.

 

"Yeah my bad, it's her baby daddy, he's forty and rides a Ferrari." Kamali added as they started to realize that she was joking.

 

"That's not true I'm a virgin and I don't know any man like that!" Yui refuted as Kamali was now laughing loosely.

 

"Alright I'm joking, I'm joking. You wanted to be a nun for fuck's sake, I can't even see you dating a guy at this point," Kamali turned to the guys. "Ryouta is my second oldest brother and Yui's his favorite sister clearly. Plus they have the same interests so he sends her gifts so that they can talk about it the next time they meet. In conclusion, they're a bunch of nerds." Kamali explained as Yui huffed.

 

"I may be a nerd, but I'm a proud nerd!" She proudly said.

 

"Oh my FUCK you even talk like him." Kamali groaned.

 

"You two are so loud today." Shu pointed out. Kamali and Yui rose their eyebrows and looked back at each other.

 

"And Kamali isn't bitching at us." Latio jumped in like it was his life purpose. Kamali's face switched up asap.

 

"Great you just had to fucking ruin it. Like I was genuinely happy. I woke up, texted my brothers, got dressed happily, joked at breakfast, and then you have to open your mouth and say something that clearly is gonna piss me off. Like what the fuck Laito!" Kamali growled with glaring eyes as Laito smiled with his hand on his mouth.

 

"But It's sexier when you're pissed." He bluntly said without good reason as Kamali became quiet and stared at him for a while. She closed her eyes, took a long breath and stood up from the table.

 

"I'm done, please excuse me," she bent down and kissed Yui's cheek. "Be safe." she didn't dare bat an eye at Laito, afraid she'd do something violent if she did. Kamali hadn't only become comfortable with some of the brothers, she's also decided to start to ignore any of the remarks from the ones she detested. She was already through with them and has too much on her hands. A few little boys weren't going to mess her up.


	11. ℭhapter Ten: ℭrucify The Leeches

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally out of the treacherous mansion, Kamali jumped on her motorcycle in satisfaction and started the engine as her key penetrated the lock. Kamali then turned settings to run and pushed the start button as her own pleasure climaxed from the feeling of the motor accelerating. Her hands gripped onto the throttle, pulled back and sent her flying out the gates. The wind left her unbothered as her matte black helmet protected her face and her outfit was simply being pushed back on her skin. The world couldn't stop her, she could go as fast as she wanted or maybe as slow, she was indomitable. The tree's she passed rooted (pun intended :Y don't regret it) her further. She had to leave her stress behind her and back in the mansion or she'd deem herself crazy by the end of the night. There was no way with all these tasks and responsibilities she had to take care of would go by casually if she kept thinking about what she was already dealing with, she was going to have fun by herself. This had been the first time she was alone completely in a month, she'd been eager for this vacation with Yui so she could shake off her worries and be free. But life clearly had other plans for her, grotesque and shitty plans that could've gone a much better route in Kamali's opinion.

 

Thinking back to what she had to take care of, an odd sensation began to well in the bit of her stomach as her guts churned in a peculiar motion. She mentally hit herself for leaving Yui with the boys in a rush to get away from Laito, what person in their right mind leaves their bestie with sadistic vampires?! Sighing she continued on, she hoped everyone had caught on that they weren't a threat to her, but she was to them.

 

Cars began to pass her and enter from multiple exits as she had been alone in the beginning. There was a cross-intersection coming up as a green light suddenly turned yellow and a second later the light mixed with Kamali's fiery and became a burning red that she hissed at. Thankfully she had been first in line but she knew by experience that a coming green light was going to take a while. She pushed the break, released the accelerator and chilled on her seat as she took off her itchy helmet. Her hair fell like drapes in a messy and yet effortless way as she pushed it back. Looking around she noticed a limo was on her side, with the windows down she could see inside that there were four boys about the same age as she. Unexpectedly the boys met eyes with the raven-haired girl and checked out her motorcycle. One with long light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail popped his head out the window with a catty grin.

 

"Mind giving me a ride?" He asked with a fruity undertone. Kamali rose her eyebrow examining his whip then gave him a smile.

 

"What's the thing your in called?" She innocently questioned as he proudly answered.

 

"A car." He replied not knowing where she was going with this.

 

"And what are you doing in it?" She asked as he wore sheer confusion.

 

"Riding it?" He pointed out. Kamali lifted her helmet above her head for a moment.

 

"Then let's keep it like that." Without hesitation, she slipped her helmet on and pushed the throttle back at full speed and raced off leaving the boy behind in awe. The sheer act of human interaction made Kamali breathe in the sickly sweet smell of escape acting as a measure of bliss to her lungs. She had almost forgotten what it meant to be free from the shackles of pressure, and the chains of depression holding her thoughts down. It was a form of torture that she could only flee when her mind was too busy focusing on something else. This is the very reason why Kamali drowns herself in work...to forget it all.

 

Reality enters Kamali's vision as she rides deeper into a wave of society, the feeling's so strong that she could smell the very thoughts of others. Colors of the rainbow flared past Kamali's eyes as she only sped up, not wanting to be touched by their own eyes. Buildings of glass and reflections finally surrounded the alabaster eyed dame as she past shops that called the invested pockets with sales and discounts. New and old views were the least of Kamali's worries as her destination was only a few minutes away, and it stood out clearly for it had been the tallest building in sight.

 

Now entering the front garage for VIP and staff Kamali parked her motorcycle into one of the spaces that were reserved for her with Yanaihara carved cursive into a wall that separated her from the outside and where she stood in position. She stopped the engine, took out the key and got off of the motorcycle while placing her helmet on the throttle. She inhaled the scent of toxic competition and a musky scent of dust. It smelled like home. She stuffed the keys into her purse, that she had earlier stuffed into a small compartment on the back of her motorbike. She then made her way to an elevator and pushed the button for those heading up.

 

First the package of work, second update info, and then Yui's gift. Focus on the rest after.- Kamali listed down while walking into the elevator, she pushed for the lobby. Two other men, much older than she, scanned her up and down like cashiers, wondering why a girl like her was coming in from a reserved parking space. Ignoring them she felt a buzz in her bag, she pulled out her phone that had a message from Reiji.

 

Okaa-san: Yui, Laito, and Ayato have left the house on errands for me. I expect you to be back before them.

 

Kamali mentally laughed as the text was so parental, but concern swelled up at the thought of the three.

 

Kamali: Where'd they go?

 

Okaa-san: Ebina, Tokyo. They went to go get toothpaste and toothbrushes. The idiot Ayato tried pulling a prank by using Kanato's toothbrush as a cleaning means. so I made him buy a new one, he took Yui with him and Laito decided to tag along.

 

Kamali: Omfg he's so immature. Alright, I'll text Ayato to meet up with him so we'll come together. Talk to you later.

 

Kamali then slipped out from Reiji's text and slid into Ayato's (Lol sliding into dm's like).

 

Kamali: Hey crackhead text me soon so I can meet up with you guys. Oh and FYI you're such an amateur prankster smh.

 

Knowing he won't see it as quick as Reiji she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She then stepped out of the elevator and into a glossy marble wonderland. There were some things that had changed from the last time she'd been here. Like the receptionist's attire, the waiting lounges set up, and the free peppermints on the front desk. The air was much fresher and didn't smell of an artificial fragrance.

 

I see Ryouta has been doing some remodeling- She thought, proud that her brother was doing well in his work. Walking up to the front desk with the two men on the same route as her, they watched her. They were probably thinking just what kind of business would she have here. Kamali gave the receptionist a smile as she finally noticed her, she looked at her wide-eyed for a moment then quickly smiled back.

 

"Ms. Yanaihara, good evening. How may I assist you?" She politely asked with respect for the younger girl.

 

"Good evening. Please open the mail room located in Ryouta's office." She ordered casually as the lady nodded her head and clicked in a few directions into her computer and smiled back up at Kamali. She then got up as the receptionist next to her did the same and they bowed while formally gesturing towards an elevator that a few occupants can take as it leads directly to the CEO's office. Kamali took a small bow in their acknowledgment. Before leaving she quickly picked up two mints.

 

"And mail my brother that the peppermints were a smart touch." She winked as the two girls at the desk laughed and nodded their heads. She glanced at the two men behind her and smirked while plopping a mint into her mouth with theirs on the floor. It felt good when men who looked down at her are now looking up at her. With Yanaihara pride, she walked into the glass elevator and went all the way up to the top. The people on the floor outside became smaller and smaller, as though this was a ride for the dominant and it fed them through their desires. What a dark philosophy she held. The doors opened up to a grey scenery of contemporary architecture there was another receptionist who was Ryouta's secretary for Japan since he had one for every office. Kamali made quick eye contact with her as she bowed her head and clearly was informed of her presence. Kamali then entered her brother's office that was unoccupied without a soul in sight, just reminding her of where most of her bloodline was residing at the moment. On her right was a door with Mailroom labeled on it. A vibration in her pocket caught her back as she lifted it up.

 

Idiota Kusok: Right now we're in that really big supermart in Ebina. And I'm not an amateur I'm the best prankster.

 

Kamali: Oh shut up. Which supermart give me more of a description.

 

Idiota Kusok: Hold up lemme ask.

 

Kamali rolled her eyes and continued on to her work. She makes her way toward the door and lays her hand on the center of it. From where Kamali laid her hand glowing vines branch out and all over the door, a click dignifies that the door was unlocked and she carefully makes her way in. The Mailroom was grand, it seemed to go on for miles with sections labeled from other parts of the world and a symbol hung from banners. The symbol was like a flame:

 

 

 

It was the internationally known emblem of the Yanaihara family, an ancient emblem. Kamali discreetly smiles to herself as she passes through a barrier around the faction, a barrier that has only certain people allowed in it. From years of entering this location, she goes straight to her category of mail. Scanning through she sees a lot of files and documents in her storage. She picks up a box with her brothers name on the box and groaning she opens the lid. There she found exactly what she needed, in it, she saw a rectangular wrapped present with a pink bow tying it together. It was definitely the gift Ryouta had mentioned. She closed the lid and lifted up the container. After that, she added some files inside the box and managed to make space for a package that was wrapped in papyrus paper with a worn out string holding it together.

 

Last year she didn't have to go such a distance, everything would be sent directly to her room without any effort. She didn't even need to lift a finger, it was the life of an elite...but Kamali thought of that life to be a bore and a waste of her time when she could do it all herself. The challenges and thrill of being distracted were what makes her motivated and willing. Another buzz tickled Kamali's hips, this time different from before. She took out her phone to see Ayato's contact.

 

"Hey did you figure it out?" Kamali said

 

"It doesn't say it anywhere." Ayato said making Kamali mentally facepalm.

 

"Oh my fucking God, pass the phone to Yui." Kamali said irritated.

 

"What! No, it's my phone." Ayato objected.

 

"Yeah, the phone of a guy who can't even figure out where he is. Pass the phone to her." She argued as he grunted.

 

"Tch fine." He clicked his tongue while passing the phone.

 

"Hey, Ka-chan!" Yui happily answered.

 

"Hey Love, I see you took up tweedle dee and tweedle dum's offer instead of mine, my heart is breaking." Kamali sarcastically joked as Yui laughed behind the phone.

 

Kamali walked out of the vast international office closing the Mailroom door behind her. She then did the same with Ryouta's office and bowed to his assistant while making her way to the elevator.

 

"I was dragged here, I wanted to wait at the mansion till you came for the present." Yui explained with a fruity tone.

 

"You just love saying that word don't you." Kamali chuckled as she entered the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor.

 

"Very much." Yui giggled.

 

"Alright, now would you be a dear and tell me what the name of the supermarket you're at is called. Ayato the dumbass hasn't a clue what it is." Kamali asked.

 

"It's called Ozeki Supermarket. The one we went to, to go buy the ingredients to make a cake for Dimitri's birthday." She reminded Kamali.

 

"Oh, that one! Okay, I'm at the office in Atsugi." Kamali said.

 

"Really? Did he renovate the building like he said he would?" Yui asked.

 

"Yeah, he even added a bowl of peppermints." She laughed

 

"Omg, he's too much!" They both laughed. Kamali was finally down to the lobby where she made her way to the front desk.

 

"Yui hold up for a sec I gotta talk to front desk." She said as she lowered the phone from her ear. With a formal smile, she began to speak.

 

"Hi I have all the things needed, please inform my brother of the such and lock the Mailroom door." Kamali politely notified her as the perky receptionist smiled.

 

"Of course Ms. Yanaihara, we hope your time visiting was fulfilled to your needs." The two receptionists then stood up and bowed as Kamali returned the gesture.

 

"It was, thank you." She then carried herself to the elevator that directs her to the garage.

 

"Okay I'm back, Yui put me on speaker."

 

"Okay...Done." Kamali entered the elevator once again and pressed the button for the VIP level.

 

"Okay you guys listen up, I'm gonna be packed with work for God knows how long so I have a really big favor to ask." She announced as they all chimed in with a 'Yeah?'

 

"Can you get me the largest bag of Kasugai Gummy Candy, mango flavored. And the same with an extra large bag of Karamucho the hot chili flavored though, I hate the plain one. Also get water bottles, cause I still need to be healthy. I'll pay you back when we get home." She pleaded.

 

"They have that here?" Ayato question.

 

"Yeah, it's where the snacks are, the aisle next to the ramen. Just facetime me if you can't find it." She informed them.

 

"Alright. Laito or I will text you when we're done." Ayato said.

 

"Okay, oh and Yui I'm also getting you a much more useful present then birdbrain." Kamali announced with artificial hate in her tone. She strapped the container tightly to the back of her motorcycle so that it won't fall off, and took on the engine allowing a roar to fill the garage. She then connects her helmet to the motorcycle's radio allowing Beyonce's song Flawless to play echoing through the parking space.

 

"OH SHIT!" Ayato and Laito shouted in unison to the sound of the motor.

 

"What was that?" Ayato asked.

 

"That is the sound of my one and only love the Yamaha motorcycle FJR1300ES. It sounds sexy doesn't it." Kamali bragged as she caressed the gold rims.

 

"Hell yeah! Damn you gotta show it to me when we get back." He begged.

 

"Get me the snacks and I'll take you for a drive...both you and laito. I'm feeling extra nice today so don't blow it!" She smiled to herself knowing he was a perverted idiot who probably grew up not getting scolded for such actions so she let him off.

 

"..."

 

"Why did you all get so quiet?" she questioned as Yui giggled.

 

"The boys are being childish and fist pumping in the air. Kamali, you're in such a good mood today, are you that happy you're getting work?" She asked as Kamali snorted.

 

"Work is nice...I'm just happy that I'm not back in Russia this year. With Babushka constantly nagging me and only getting to talk to you in the bathroom or when everyone's asleep. When I get home let's have a girls night, watch a movie, maybe some popcorn. I wanna catch up on the things that happened while I was gone in Junior high." She explained while leaning on her motorcycle and playing with her helmet while thinking of the old memories.

 

"Aww Kamali, are you expressing your feelings~" Yui said as Kamali rolled her eyes.

 

"Ha ha ha very funny. Alright well, I gotta get going, be safe." Kamali reminded her as she sat on to the motorcycle.

 

"You two I'm gonna hang up, do you wanna say anything else?" Yui asked.

 

"No, but you better not break your promise." Ayato demanded.

 

"Same goes to you." She reminded him as she heard a soft grunt.

 

"Bye bye Kamali~" The husky voice of Laito disconnected the call. Kamali rose an eyebrow at the phone but shrugged it off and put her phone back in her purse. You Don't Own Me by Grace was now booming through her helmets internal speakers. She backed out of the parking space and let the sound of the engine grow louder by every mph she hit the faster she went. Since she was in a private area no one was there to tell her to slow down and be careful, she could be as reckless as possible. The exit was in sight as she flew out and back into societies eyes as many whipped their heads to see where such a noise was coming from. Kamali hummed the lyrics as she couldn't stop thinking about Laito's voice, it wasn't an enticing sound. He was never that kind to her and his voice gave off a suspicious tone.

 

Bastard better not do any petty shit or I swear to god.- Kamali growled in her head. Laito was an attractive guy that's no lie, but his personality is what ticked Kamali off, and good looks aren't gonna save him. He's a threat who knows how to play, he's seductive and seduction is a deadly weapon anyone can fall into. She knew that Yui was an innocent girl but she also knows that she's not an idiot and can tell when something has gone too far. But Kamali swore that if anyone put her in a dangerous situation that she wouldn't show mercy. So she kept her eyes on Laito, even if Ayato seemed the most obsessed with her blood. Laito wasn't as obsessed 'cause he had another objective in mind. Sex. And Kamali doesn't know just how far he'd go for it.

 

Next destination was a quick stop to NTT Docomo (a Japanese phone company 'cause yo girl did her HW ;P ) for Yui's present. Thankfully it wasn't hard to find as there was one nearby. She took a turn for the next exit, took a right and kept on going right for about three minutes. The shops became smaller and with more varieties from simple stores to luxury boutiques. Ahead she noticed her destination and quickly found a parking spot; benefits of having a motorcycle. She hopped off of her motorcycle, and then gently took out the keys turning off the engine. She hoisted her helmet and locked it to her throttle. Many stared at her in curiosity, whispering to each other, but she blocked out the gossip.

 

Funny how you have so much to say without even knowing my name.- Kamali spitefully thought to herself as she pushed open the store door. The ding alerted the cashier causing them to now look at who found interest in the store. Kamali must've stood out with her attire and features while she scanned through phones in her own thoughts. Her jet black hair was rare as were her alabaster white eyes. The ivory skin was common in Japan but hers was pale and fair, her freckles were foreign and so were her plump lips that were fuller than most. But her eyes really made the staff cautious. Kamali thought which phone would suit Yui best. She formally had a basic flip phone that gave her all she needed, but now as an outdated phone, Kamali decided to up her game. She was deciding between the iPhone 7 or the Samsung Galaxy S8. Both phones were of great quality but she needed one that fits into Yui's simple lifestyle where she'd just text and take notes or type down her own thoughts on something astronomical/philosophical. The iPhone has a quick and easy notes app that has limitless storage and the LTE coverage is pretty good, so that'll come in handy for her. But then again the Galaxy S8 has many well thought out features its main focus was on its camera and didn't provide the many apps and basic necessities as the iPhone. Kamali takes one more glance until heading up to the register. There stood a girl in her probable early twenties and a guy around the same age working next to her. They both exchanged looks when Kamali made her up, daring the girl to take care of her as she persistently objected. It was her loss when Kamali was in full view in front of the cashier waiting patiently as she consistently checked her phone.

 

 

"Good evening." The brunette hesitatingly said as Kamali sent off a soft smile and tucked her phone back into her pocket.

 

"Good evening." She replied as the girl was a bit taken back by the sweet gesture.

 

"Would you like to hear about any offers and discounts?" She quietly asked as Kamali pushed her hair back and smiled apologetically.

 

"That'd be a blast but I haven't the time, sorry. But I would like to take it with the 128GB. and can I get it in the Verizon wireless plan." she explained as the girl waved it off.

 

"It's no problem, that just lets me off the hook of not babbling for an hour." She laughed while scanning the iPhone. Kamali laughed with her while taking out a black card (YO GIRL IS BOUJEE AF) making the brunette jaw drop and the boy drop some boxes.

 

"Oh um...that'll be $649 then." She said while taking the card from Kamali and scanning it through. She plugged in a few numbers into the computer and asked questions of her email and personal details so that Kamali could add Yui's phone into her plan as well. After all the work was finished the brunette pulled out an iPhone from behind the counter, placed it inside an Apple bag and handed it to Kamali. One last smile sent Kamali back facing the door. On her way out her phone buzzed almost like a cry. It was from Reiji.

 

"Hello." she said.

 

"Hello Kamali, is Yui and Laito with you?" He asked as Kamali's heart tugged.

 

"Should I be worried if I say no?" she questioned as a sigh came from the other side of the phone.

 

"Coming home earlier than expected Ayato asks me if the two had dropped by. Yui had first separated from the two, saying she was going to quickly visit an important place and meet back up with them in front of the supermarket. Ayato then leaves before the two and a half an hour later they still haven't shown up. Do you have any clue where they could be?" He thoroughly explains as she thinks in depth to the places where Yui deems to be important.

 

Yui couldn't have possibly been informed of any nearby lectures so that's a no, the only bookstore is too far to walk too so where...the only choice would be!- her thoughts then cling together.

 

"Oh FUCK! Reiji for the love of god please tell me Laito knows the rules of a church!" Kamali panicked as she sprinted to her motorcycle and connected her phones to her helmet. She stuffed the iPhone into the back compartment and jumped onto the motorcycle, she penetrated the key into the lock and pushed the throttle back to max.

 

"I don't recall having a conversation with him, so no." He plainly said as Kamali prayed to anyone that they were safe.

 

"Oh for fuck's sake, alright Reiji keep on calling Laito's cell since I'm driving right now. If he doesn't pick up call me." She advised as she cut off many cars heading northwest (lol Kim Kardashian where you at?).

 

"Alright." He then hung up and music boomed through Kamali's internal speakers. Kamali's mind raced with what could have happened, she hoped that Laito was aware of the consequence of Vampires entering a Holy territory. Yui had her cross on her so she hoped they wouldn't hurt her, but Laito's head was on the line. Even if she wasn't fond of him, she would never forgive herself for letting him get killed.

 

After what felt like years later Kamali had finally entered the district of Ebina, this was only a bit of relief when she saw the Ozeki supermarket in sight, but the real problem was with finding the Church. Thing is Japan isn't a complete Christian country, it mostly differed, there were many shrines and churches. Kamali struggled as she tried to remember the church Yui had went to when they were in Ebina. And honestly a tracking device would be the best at the moment.

 

~~~

 

Two bodies at war, one oppressing whilst the other forced an act of sexual frustration. Laito and Yui were inside a dimly lit church with only the setting sun's light as a resource. Yui had wanted to take the chance to pray to God so she told the boys that she'd be gone for a few minutes but would meet back up with the two in front of the supermarket. Her plan went perfectly until Laito showed up behind her, holding Yui against her will.

 

"You humans are such a naive race. If God really does exist then why put you in a position where your very screams wouldn't reach anyone." He questioned cunningly as she held her stance even when her legs shook.

 

"I already told you that no matter what I'd stay strong and keep my faith. Why are you so caught up on what I believe?" She said as her voice unintentionally quivered, his body closing in on hers she backed into a table decorated with rose petals. She panicked and quickly looked in front of her as Laito held her body close to his and whispered in her ear.

 

"Just admit your desires, ones I can easily fulfill happily." He persuaded as the thought of impurity was proudly shunned by her heart.

 

"I am not you," She roughly pushed him away causing him to stumble back and allow his hat to fall. "I have devoted myself to God all my life and not once have I thought otherwise. I am happy with who I am, so I don't need you or your twisted desires. I'm fine with being a virgin, all I need right now is Kamali. As long as I have her with me I'm satisfied with my relationships. Sex is useless if it's only for those hungry for lust." She confidently reprimanded as she folded her hands near her heart. The name of Kamali ticked Latio off, but his sly smile held.

 

"How would you know, a virgin yourself is pure to touch. Kamali is nothing, she's just a strong-head girl who gonna get herself killed-" Yui interrupted not letting him finish.

 

"Don't you dare talk bad about Kamali! She really is strong, she may act recklessly sometimes but that doesn't mean she doesn't know when to stop. You're against her because she rejects you." She rectified, but when his eyes grew dark she knew she said too much. He went to grab her neck but the sound of doors smashing against the front walls made them both jump. Kamali was rushing towards the two, who were clueless, and yanked Laito away from Yui.

 

"Yui leave, I called a cab and it's outside and head straight to the mansion." She demanded as Yui hesitated for a second but then rushed out when she noticed the panic in Kamali's eyes. She could feel something was wrong. "You, you're coming with me." She assured Laito who wasn't pleased with her.

 

"Kamali what an unpleasant surprise-"

 

"Laito not right now, we really gotta go!" She aggressively whispered while looking around cautiously.

 

"And why should I listen to you?" He questioned as her veins began to pop out in frustration.

 

"Because if you don't listen to me we can get in big trouble, or killed!" She explained while pulling him to the door as he fought back.

 

"What the hell are yo-" The doors slammed shut, Kamali knew that her effort to leave the church without someone getting injured was inevitable.

 

"Great..." She turned her back to Laito using her body to guard him while gripping his forearm.

 

"Kamali lemme teleport us out of here." He muttered as she laughed nervously.

 

"Impossible, this is an antivampire territory. Teleportation doesn't work here." She explained as he cursed under his breath. Five men carrying weapons, ranging from a crossbow to spiked bats, closed in on them with spiteful and cunning eyes.

 

"Would you look at that, a leech found his way into our church." A man with bark-colored hair spoke up as he glared at Laito. Kamali fixed her posture and intertwined her fingers with Laito's and held his hand tightly in a protective manner.

 

"Oh and whos this?" He questioned getting closer to arm's length. But Kamali refused to let him get past that. She stood in a combat position alerting the men.

 

"Lookie here, sweet cheeks wants to play." He said as the men behind him laughed.

 

"Yeah, that's real cute, now move." He demanded as she didn't even flinch.

 

"Sorry but I'm not going anywhere." She threatened as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Then you can die with your leech boyfriend." he blustered and waved his fingers. In the corner of Kamali's eyes, light reflected quickly off the edge of a metal object, and her hand caught an arrow that was flying at full speed aiming for Laito chests, it grazed her skin causing blood to trickle down her arm. Now pissed Kamali smothered the arrow and dusted her hands. The men were caught by surprise as they now got aggressive, Laito stood in shock.

 

"You shouldn't underestimate someone you don't know." She growled as she kicked up a table and pushed it onto Laito so that he would be shielded from the arrows.

 

"You BITCH!" A fleet of men ran at her in an unfair fight, but this hadn't fazed her. She immediately lunged at the alpha male as her body lowered and moved into his stomach as she struck him with her elbow and he coughed out a bloody spit. She then took hold of his shirt and flipped him over on top of two men, they tumbled like bowling pins. Another came at her from behind and took hold of her arms as one man came from the front, she jumped up and kicked him in the face knocking him out, she then dislocated the leg of the men behind her when throwing a back kick straight to his knee. As he dropped she slammed his face into her knee making him faint and blood rushed out of his nose. She quickly used him as a shield when an arrow was aimed to her back and instead stabbed him. Kamali then broke a part of one of the benches that created a sharp edge and threw it at rapid-fire at the archer and into his right shoulder so he's unable to shoot. The two men whom she threw the brunette at, got up and lunged at her. She ducked down and they bucked heads, and then she chucked the one on her right in the upper jaw and high kicked the one on her left and they fell like feathers.

 

Kamali, sweating, turned back at Laito and lifted him up from behind the table. Laito's eyes widened as the alpha male aimed to knock her out with a bat. She grunted, pushed Laito away, twirled in front, and held the bat with her hands.

 

"Damn vampire hunters!" She hissed and her foot struck directly up and collided with his jaw as blood spurted out from biting his tongue. He fell unconscious on the floor in defeat as Kamali wiped off the blood on her cheek. She didn't hesitate to yank Laito's hand as they ran out from the church.

 

"Where did you learn to fight like that?!" Laito shouted as he looked back at the pile of defeated men who were just taken out by a seventeen-year-old mortal.

 

"Not right now Laito. Here put this on." She threw him a helmet and made it so that they were connected through helmets so they could talk. He hurriedly shoved it on his head as Kamali did the same and they hopped on the motorcycle when some more men came out of the church. Kamali unhesitantly sped off at full speed shocking Laito who felt an odd sensation of fear and a wild thrill run through him.

 

"Laito hold on tight okay, no matter what don't. Let. Go." She ordered as he wasn't at all against those rules.

 

"I have no problem with that." He complied as Kamali turned on her playlist for background music as Lemon by N.E.R.D feat Rihanna played.

 

"Good 'cause we're gonna be going through some shortcuts." She exclaimed as two cars were trailing behind them, one man popped his head out and started shooting.

 

"SHIT!" Laito shouted tightening his grip on Kamali as she laughed, they then entered a freeway allowing Kamali to cut off many cars in a flash. The suspense only fed gasoline to Kamali's adrenaline, honking filled the air as did gunshots like some Fast and Furious movie. There an exit was on her right as her hand tingled from the pressure she was putting on the throttle. Pulling into it she was able to lose one of the cars but another still tailed behind her, cursing under her breathe then now had entered the city of Tokyo. Fire filled the sky allowing there to be heavy shadows. She had no time for red lights so she ended up hitting every red light, but she knew no cop could catch her plate from how fast she was going.

 

"Laito if anything were to happen I want you to teleport back to the house immediately, got it?" She ordered while the motorcycle made a shriek when she roughly turned the car into an alleyway that was too small for a car. Those who lurked in the shadows watched stunned at the two racing for their lives.

 

"No way if I'm going back you're coming with me!" He refused as she growled.

 

"Who cares about me! They want your head the most." She reminded him as he remembered what Yui said about Kamali.

 

"Well, for one Yui does." He said in a soft tone, but this had done something to Kamali that made her speed up and quiet down. He had been right, Yui would be shattered if Kamali didn't go back safely. They left the alley and went back into the streets, in view there was the bridge that had let them return back home. But just when they thought they had shaken off the hunters a bullet clung off of the rims alarming them.

 

"FUCK!" Kamali shouted, she was now pissed and annoyed. Traffic was ahead and the bridge was being alerted to split, they were stuck.

 

"What do we do now?" Laito asked as they had slowed down, first ones in line and the bridge right in front of them. The hunters left the cars and began making their way to them as Laito began to panic.

 

"Lemme just teleport us away from here." He tried getting up but Kamali sat him back down with serious eyes.

 

"I have a plan, so sit down and hug my waist." She demanded as he hesitantly abided. She began to back up the motorcycle. Laito kept looking back at the hunters as they passed cars and weren't as far anymore. Bystanders watched the scene in astonishment to what was going on.

 

"Alright hold on tight!" She screamed as she pushed the throttle to its limit and raced to the bridge. Laito then knew exactly what she was planning on doing.

 

"Kamali." He muttered speechless until they were a few seconds away from the opening.

 

"KAMALI!" He screamed as they flew over the bridge.

 

"WOO HOO!" She hollered in thrill with her legs up and for a moment they were like birds freely flying. Even though Laito was screaming and it boomed through Kamali's speakers, she still enjoyed the moment. With a big smile on her face, they hit the ground once more and sped off. She began to back up the motorcycle and entered the freeway without stopping. There were no cars since they had all been held back by the bridge allowing them Kamali to drive without having to worry about any cars.

 

"You still alive back there?" Kamali joked she felt Laito's grip loosen.

 

"Define alive." He replied as she chuckled.

 

"Come on it wasn't that bad." She said in a comforting way as he grumbles a his helmet laid on her back.

 

"You're too reckless." He criticized as this made her smirk.

 

"That's what you get for entering the church in the first place. Didn't anyone tell you that vampires should never enter one?" She questioned as he stayed quiet.

 

"Well it doesn't matter, you're safe and that's all I care about." She mumbled as she looked up to see the last moments of suns rays as the sky was a saturated raspberry color with the moon shining brightly. She whistled in awe.

 

"Hey look up, you're not gonna want to miss this." She said breathlessly as Laito lifted up his head. The view was truly breathtaking when the stars twinkled like percussions, the Moon applauded as an audience, and the sky was its backdrop.

 

"Wow..." The night came in like an old friend to the two. Even though Kamali and Laito were the least compatible they seemed to love the night sky equally. The moon kept them company when they were in pain, pondering on their past in the night where nobody was awake.

 

"Laito I gotta make a quick stop somewhere, is that chill with you?" She asked as he continued looking up.

 

"I don't care at this point, just keep on driving." He whispered too distracted in a spell put on him by the sky above him.

 

"...no problem." She muttered. Kamali knew she didn't truly hate Laito, no matter how much she says it. She knows Laito isn't a horrible person, but the things he does can get him confused to be one. But out of all of his brothers, hes the only one who freely shows affection, he doens't fight with any of them and loves to playfully tease Subaru. But when he confuses lust with love, that when things begin to go down hill.


	12. ℭhapter Eleven: Second Guessing ℌer

 

 

 

 

 

 

     City lights grew darker the more two teenagers strayed further into unknown parts of the town. Neon signs lit up for sketchy shops and bars. Graffiti and art-filled walls were the most life in the streets. The two had held up an interesting conversation through the ride, simply talking about life.

 

"So let me get this straight, wait no I mean lemme get this pan." Laito joked as Kamali groaned. She wasn't going as fast anymore but just enough for them to quickly get to their next destination.

 

"Hilarious. But yeah I kinda realized it when I entered Junior High, maybe it's because I wasn't really pressured to be in the state of mind that being straight is good and everything else is bad ya know." She explained as Laito listened willfully.

 

"Yeah. But I can't disagree, I mean I'm straight but I get why you like girls, just not the guy part. Were all dicks, figuratively and literally." He said as she chuckled.

 

"But what about you, any past relationships that have left you in the dumps? Or is Mr. Playboy just in it for the sex?" She curiously asked as he sighed while chuckling.

 

"Uh yeah, there was this one girl-well no she was a woman. Well I guess I thought I was seriously in love with her, I mean that's what she told me and I guess it got into my head. then she left me, it really fucked me up. Cause I also wasn't the only guy in her life." He informed her with a sorrow undertone. Kamali thought about it, it was a bit unexpected.

 

"Oh shit. Okay well here's the good side to this," she tuned into his interest while they slowed down to the front of an alleyway. "This lady walks into your life and you fall in love, but you also realize she had other men and what she's saying is definitely some fake shit. And then she leaves you. Now one, your single and hot, this is like getting a bonus to life. Find a girl who has less experience in all this dating thing but is down to know and hook up. Two you stay single and instead of looking for someone you learn more about yourself, figure out your interests, try something new. Or lastly the lucky three, you do both. But honestly, just do you and make sure what your doing feels good, and I don't mean just sex." She reminded him as they hopped off the motorcycle.

 

"Yeah, you're right. Damn, I didn't think you were so...so, damn what's the word?" He questioned as though cat caught his tongue. Kamali smirked as she took his helmet.

 

"Chill, down to earth." She suggested as he looked at her.

 

"Basically." He said. She pushed the motorbike in a hidden location and hung the helmets on both throttles. They hadn't looked eye to eye since the church and now got to remember what they both looked like.

 

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Its cause' I have a resting bitch face along with my dad's eyes, so I always look like I hate everyone. I don't. To be honest, most of the time I'm probably over thinking something or distracted by work. Just wait when school starts, everyone avoids me. It's hilarious." She advised him as they walked down the alley with the clinging of droplets hitting unknown objects and the sound of broken jazz statically shrieked with the wind.

 

"Oh, can't relate." He bluntly said as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Shut up. But I'm serious like I love my parents and shit but why'd I gotta be blessed with these genes, shit I would've wanted my mom's big eyes and less terrifying demeanor." She pouted in dislike for her features. Laito tried to imagine her but couldn't.

 

"But you act so carelessly when it comes to your looks." He pointed out as she shrugged.

 

"It's not really a bother, it'd just be more beneficial to me." She explained as they both stopped once there was a matte black door in front of them with no doorknob or handle. Laito looked curiously at the door.

 

"This isn't sketchy in the slightest." He commented sarcastically.

 

"You're saying that now? " She indicated where they were as he looked around.

 

"True. So are you gonna show me an underground strip club and reveal your kinks?" He said as she punched his arm.

 

"I'm not you." She reminded him while knocking a pattern, one knock, double knock, and then back to one. It was fairly simple and easy to remember. An eyeglass compartment slid open with a pair of eyes showed, they narrowed in dark violet with a scar on the left.

 

"ID." It demanded as Kamali sighed and lifted her right hand to show the golden ring on her finger.

 

"Name." It ordered once more.

 

"Kamali Emiko Yanaihara Belkyakova." She replied in a bored tone as the eyes seemed to whisper.

 

"Who's the person behind you?" It further continued to interrogate them as Kamali

 

"Oh my God. Open the damn door Leo." Kamali groaned in irritation as the compartment closed and the door opened. A man with unshaved peach fuzz and a cigar in his mouth loomed over the two. He grunted displeased with the girl in front of him.

 

"You know what, I'm trying to keep this place secure and have a tight security and you always blow my cover, how am I supposed to be on guard when you won't let me." He argued as Kamali rolled her eyes.

 

"If you know it's me then just open the door, I already showed you the ring." She objected as he grumbled under his breath.

 

"Who's this, your boyfriend?" Eadric questioned while puffing out smoke and pointing at him with his cigar.

 

"My names Laito, Laito Sakamaki." He introduced as Leo shook his hand.

 

"Leonardo Glezos, the security guard of this joint. So whats your relationship with Mila?" He asked as Laito blushed with a sad look.

 

"Well, really I'm just Kamali's friend for benefits." He sadly admitted making Leo drop his cigar and whip his head in Kamali's direction as she returned the gesture to Laito.

 

"What?!" He yelled as Kamali threw her keys at him.

 

"You wish!" She shouted as Laito laughed but Leo, relieved, lit up another cigar. Kamali then dragged Laito by the collar to a door behind the registry desk. The door led to a club that had flashing lights and sweaty bodies everywhere. The smell of perfume and adrenaline mixed in perfectly, the trippy lights were hallucinating and made one's body move on its own. Laito looked to see Kamali walking to the beat, her eyes glistened in an unfamiliar light. She looked back at Laito and stuck her tongue out while moving her hands with the rhythm. BTS 'MIC Drop' boomed through the speakers (because you know sure as hell Japanese clubs aren't gonna be playing American music 24/7) and the two danced to the song and screamed out the lyrics. They were like two average free living teenagers dancing in the club, no one knew their backstory, they just lived the moment. Laito grabbed her by the hand and put his arm around her waist as she gave him the raised eyebrows.

 

"Touchy aren't we." She stated as he slyly smirked as their bodies moved with each other they were flawlessly compatible. Kamali in all her years of dancing never quite found someone who was able to understand her body movements without having to direct them.

 

"Just for tonight." He winked as a much more smoother and slower song came up, they both got caught up in the music to realize just how close their bodies were. Their breaths were steamy and quick, sweat dripped down the nape of their necks and their eyes watered in a passionate way. They almost forgot just why they came till Laito pulled back and mischievously grinned at Kamali who's soul seemed to still be in the music.

 

"Shouldn't we hurry up, I thought we came to run some errands." Laito deviously reminded her as she hissed at his memory and also pulled back from the spell.

 

"I was finally getting really into it asshole." She cursed at him while they made their way out of the crowd, Kamali waved to passers who took in her presence, clearly, this wasn't her first time here.

 

"Did I hurt your feelings." He mimicked the language parents speak to babies as though Kamali was one. She flipped him off with a roguish smirk.

 

"No," Now away from the crowd they entered walked down a dimly lit hallway that only had red lights. She kept her stare in front of her but her lips moved for him. "We should do this again, dance I mean. Yui and I dance and stuff but it's not the same. Well if you want, I'm not gonna force anything on you-"He noticed her begin to ramble on not trying to sound like she was desperate, but he knew that this was just her trying to be open.

 

"I'd love to. I think today was the perfect way to get to know each other. Much better than us being constantly at each other's necks every single day." He said as they recalled the past weeks and the constant screaming.

 

"Yeah, I don't wanna go back to that, way too much stress." She added as he nodded in agreement. They stopped when coming face to face with a staircase that led down with a neon sign barely blinking "open", Laito, now wary of where they were, looked at Kamali curiously. She didn't notice this and continued on while casually walking down the stairs, she knocked on the door in the same pattern as before and waited. A minute later the high pitched sound of a door unlocking filled in the silenced as a man with a scar grazed across his face in an vertical direction, opened the door. He looked Kamali up and down and gave her a devious toothy smile as his canines and teeth were sharper than most.

 

"Your royal pain in the ass, what do I owe to this unfortunate visit." He harshly commented as she kept a candid look.

 

"Well child services called and said a mutt was taking in two little girls." She hit right back as his smile only grew wider, Laito was looking back and forth from the two, he couldn't tell if they were being serious or not.

 

"Getting smart with the mouth now, did puberty finally hit you," He looked behind her and on her face. "Somewhere."

 

"Yes but it's remarkable how fast wolves have evolved isn't it, they can even start spouting shit from their mouths." She emphasized the last part in a spiteful tone as he started laughing and pulled her into a hug.

 

"It's been a long time, the last time I saw you were in the middle of Junior High." The man recalled as Kamali softly smiled in his embrace.

 

"It's been too long, how have you been, are the twins doing good?" She questioned as he opened the door wider for them to enter.

 

"They've grown so much but they're always asking when you'll come to visit" He informed as he took more of a notice to Laito's presence.

 

"And who's this? Your boyfriend?" He asked. Laito smiled at the comment but Kamali invaded with the truth.

 

"No he's just a friend." She said while entering another room that's door was made from dangling beads that were in a dark brown. The man looked at Laito with pity as he patted his shoulder whispering "it's okay".

 

"The names Eadric, Eadric Alexiou." Eadric properly introduced himself while asking for Laito's hand as he shook it back.

 

"Laito Sakamaki." He replied back as Eadric rose a brow.

 

"Sakamaki huh. So how'd you get Candid Kami to bring you along with her?" Eadric asked while Laito took note of all the odd herbs and plants around him. There was a minty and yet sweet smell that filled the air.

 

"Well long story short I made a dumb mistake that got me in a lot of trouble and Kamali helped me out." Laito explained as Eadric leaned against the door frame.

 

"What are you some kind of delinquent?" Eadric joked as Laito chuckled but gave him a sly senile smile with his fangs showing.

 

 

 

"No no, I'm a lover, not a fighter, so I prefer the term what most girls call me, a womanizer." He admitted without any shame or hesitation as Eadric almost gawked at the young tomcat standing in front of him. He indeed had that kind of aura around him, his style was layered clothing but ones that were quick to take off, his eyes and smile were seldom from a genuine one. Had Kamali known the mind of this tainted boy?

 

"Really now?" Eadric let out whilst Laito turned his attention to what was behind the beaded door as he watched Kamali interact with those in her life, she was just beyond the beads, and yet it felt like they were miles away. Her smile was soft and subtle, she had never smiled at him like that, and her eyes didn't glare or hold any caution, she never looked at him like that...he started to look back at earlier where she unhesitantly sacrificed herself for him, fought for him, and she hasn't even blamed him for it. Laito was now aside from Eadric leaning on the door frame his eyes never leaving her, like she was the moon, he couldn't reach her, this was a new feeling that he wasn't used to. Caught up in his thoughts a feeling he cursed at filled him from his head to his toes...Laito felt his heart tug. Before he could escape a pair of breathtaking crystal white eyes filled his vision, they outshined the sun.

 

"Earth to Laito." Kamali waved her hand in front of his face with a lopsided grin. His eyes widened for a second till regaining reality and smiling from habit.

 

"You caught me in my thoughts." Laito explained himself as she fixed her posture and leaned on one leg.

 

"Clearly, I can see a little drool rolling down your chin." She said while pointing at her own chin as an example as he panicked to wipe it off, his actions made her snicker. After realizing there hadn't been any drool he gave her a bland laugh.

 

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." He sarcastically commented as she replied with a toothy smirk and drooping eyes.

 

"Oui bien sur, who would I be without my witty remarks." She reminded him as he was taken back by her french. But the reply had given her a scoff from behind, they both looked to see Eadric at the bar drying a glass cup and un-intrigued look.

 

"Vous le français est aussi amateur que vos remarques." He said with a cunning tone. Laito was amazed at how fluent their french was, and loved how he understood it all. Kamali approached the bar and slid onto one of the stools, she rested her chin on her palm and narrowed her eyes with a fake smile. (You French is as amateurish as your remarks)

 

"Juste comme vos compétences de barman." She spit venom as he dropped his mouth and burst into laughter, Laito unintentionally snorted but hid it with the neck of his shirt. He slid onto one of the stools next to Kamali, he noticed the smile fade as she circled her finger on the rims of the shot glass. (Just like your bartending skills)

 

"Ton français est impeccable c'est impressionnant." Laito jammed in making Kamali whip her head to him as he chuckled softly at her expression. (French is impeccable it's impressive)

 

"Looks like we've got ourselves a fellow Frenchmen." Eadric exclaimed while sliding them two cups of Sangaria Hajikete Melon Soda.

 

"Whoa, that was so unexpected." Kamali admitted as Laito scooted closer to her, he had begun to mesmerize her unique and unpredictable expressions. Eadric had noticed the sly and yet innocent look in his eyes while Kamali had remained neutral to his presence.

 

"Then maybe we should get to know each other more." He suggested as she genuinely thought about it, she took a sip of her drink before opening her mouth to reply, but the shop's doors slammed open and high pitched cheers and a group of people entered the bar and interrupted her.

 

"I'm getting WHITE GIRL WASTED!" One of them cheered ecstatically as laughs followed her. Now beyond the beads, a group of six entered the bar holding drinks and hands, but once their vision revealed to them a sight only memories seemed to fill, had they all shouted in thrill.

 

 

 

"KAMALI!" They all ran to her as she laughed at their enthusiasm. She stepped off from the stool and hugged each one of them. The six mainly included adults, both young and old. First is the couple Ai and Daisuke Konora, a newlywed couple. Then Haru Adamos a sixty-year-old man who's half Japanese half Greek. Ilias Heros, Eadric's childhood friends. Kiki Melas and Maemi Fujino an inseparable pair of besties who love to hang out at the bar, Kiki loves to drink and go on one night stands while Maemi likes to watch from the sidelines; who said being gay and in love was easy?

 

They attacked her with hugs that seemed to last for hours, Kamali willingly took in the old and familiar warmth.

 

"It's been so long, you grew so much!" Ai pointed out while comparing their heights as she was 5'3ft whilst Kamali was 5'6ft.

 

"Yeah, it's been almost three years." she notified as they looked at her in awe.

 

"Three years and it looks like mother nature has blessed you in all the right places." Maemi purred as he twirled her from the hips and examined her body.

 

"Curvalicious is the word~" Kiki squealed as Kamali chuckled and shook her head in embarrassment. Haru, while chugging his beer, stepped forward and put his arm around and pulled her down to his height since he was only 5'5ft.

 

"So yer got the genes of your father in ya huh. Don't get cocky just cause yer an inch taller ya hear." He joked threateningly as Kamali giggled.

 

"Well if it matters I think you're pulling off 5'5 brilliantly." She complimented as he blushed and let her go while turning away to Eadric, he blocked his mouth and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

"She got her mother's charm that's for sure." This made everyone roar in laughter. Kamali looked back at Laito who was watching everyone interact so casually, she pulled him so he was off of the stool, and introduced him to everyone.

 

"Everyone meet my friend, Sakamaki Laito." She announced as it took a moment to take in the flawless beauty of the young guy whose smile was one to drown in. Daisuke and Ilias approached him with their hands out.

 

"Sakamaki huh. Your father Sakamaki Tougo?" Ilias interrogated while taking a drink of his wine.

 

"Yes, sir." He formally replied, they all looked at each other and back to him. This time Daisuke asked the question,

 

"As in his majesty Sakamaki Karlheinz. The infamous Vampire King?" His words were slightly harsh but with no harm truly intended.

 

"Yes, sir." He repeated with no hesitation but darker eyes at the name of his eyes that this time only Kamali caught.

 

"So we got us a royal vampire," Daisuke's expression suddenly changed as he pulled him into a hug. "Well anyone who's a friend of Kamali's is a friend of ours." He advised Laito who was surprised by the sudden affection. Daisuke pulled back as everyone shook his hand.

 

"Thank you." Laito said.

 

"Don't eat him up, I'm gonna go in the back real quick kay?" Kamali told them all as they chuckled and nodded their heads.

 

"Alright you highness." They seemed to say unison as her figure disappeared behind a door. Now all the attention seemed to be on Laito.

 

"So you two a thing?" Kiki asked with a malicious smirk. Laito had been dragged to a velvet red couch in the back by the girls as the men looked at him with jealousy, well except Maemi since he happily followed them.

 

"No we really are just friends, plus I have a feeling I'm not her type." He added as they all squealed.

 

"You like her don't you?!" Ai muttered discreetly in a fruity tone. Laito couldn't seem to say whether or not he felt something for Kamali, it was the first day that they've spent together and he has been enjoying every second of it. But for him to suddenly jump to the conclusion that he likes her is a bit too abrupt even for him.

 

"I hardly even know her, we just happened to be hanging out." He explained as Maemi rolled his eyes.

 

"Look honey here's the simpler question, do you like hanging out with her?" He asked as Laito could easily answer this.

 

"Yeah." He replied as Maemi gave him a smile.

 

"Then why don't you give it a go. There's no harm to it, you're both two teenagers who are single-wait your single right, 'cause I'm not trying to start an affair." Maemi questioned.

 

"Yeah, I'm single." He said as they sighed in relief.

 

"Then go for it, not by pressure, though if you don't want to then you do you." Ai suggested though Laito was still unsure, he knew he was interested but he just couldn't seem to understand what was holding him back.

 

"I'll think about it, but I do have my own question." He pointed out as they willingly listened.

 

"Why does everybody call Kamali 'highness'? Is there some backstory to it?" He questioned as they all stared at him dumbfounded, even Daisuke, Ilias and Haru had turned to him.

 

"Ya mean you don't know?" Haru spoke up in disbelief as he returned the clueless expression.

 

"Know what?" He asked once again, Ilias then sat on the table in front of Laito.

 

"That girl right there is more important than you think. She's the daughter of-" But right before he could finish Kamali appeared loudly.

 

"Capture the beasts!" She shouted as two little girls ran as fast as their stubby feet could take them with screams and squealing came out of them.

 

"Ahaha noo. Bad Mila-sama, bad!" One of them shouted, she had peach pink hair and periwinkle eyes and was a good 4'ft 9.

 

"Hehehe Mila-sama is too slow."One identical to the other screamed, she had periwinkle hair and peach pink eyes. But there was something much different from the girls, both girls had three eyes, the third eye resided on their forehead.

 

Kamali was right behind the triclops twins when she came out with a creepy mask that looked like a zombie. The mask gained a few shrieks from the adults that caused laughter as she pretended to eat the twins brains.

 

"Om nom nom." She imitated this time facing the others. She then put her arms around Maemi who was creeped out by the mask and was trying his hardest to look away and Kamali made it harder for him.

 

"Oh my god, Kamali you know I don't do creepy!" He protested in a fright as she chuckled in a low pitch and took off the mask.

 

"My bad, I'll wear the whole outfit next time." She said with a taunting smirk that made Maemi pinch her cheeks and pull on them as she begged forgiveness.

 

"Uh huh, who's gonna wear what now?"He threatened as she shook her head.

 

"No one!" She cried out as he released her cheeks making her rubbing them with and stick her tongue out.

 

    Everyone then gathered and began talking about the past and the present not really knowing the future. There were laughs and new discoveries of one another and talk about politics. The night soon transferred to twilight and along with a glistening moon that dragged along twinkling stars with an invisible rope holding them together. Kamali began to grow impatient as she looked down at her watch, it was 8:30 pm and far later than the time she had said she'd be back at the mansion. This wasn't her only concern, leaving Yui with the brothers alone was even more of a worry, they could easily take advantage of her absence and hurt Yui. The many ways of torture seemed to buzz through her head in endless situations, none that she was comfortable with since the mind has a way of growing dark in the least expected times. Now unconsciously tapping her finger on her arm, a few seemed to take notice of her anxious behavior. Her eyebrows seemed to furrow and her smiles didn't reach above the ears. Eadric nudged her shoulder catching her attention.

 

"Kamali, you look pale, is something on your mind?" He questioned as everyone turned their attention to her. She smiled with the intention to ease them.

 

"I simply remembered that I have to send a report to Babushka and it's due in the morning, I really ought to get going."She informed them as she grabbed her purse and began to walk out.

 

"Aw, do you really have to leave right now? We finally got to meet up." Kiki whined hanging onto Kamali's hand as she was a bit drunk. Kamali's quivered smile sweatdropped as she nervously laughed.

 

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm staying in Japan for a while so I'll meet up with everyone again and visit." She defended with quick words while gently shaking her off, Laito decided that it was about time he left as well following Kamali whilst hugging goodbye everyone else.

 

"Better keep that promise or next time I'll hunt you down." Ilias jokingly threatened as she laughed and waved them all goodbye.

 

"I will, till next time!" She happily said with Laito's sleeve being yanked by her hand suggesting him to hurry up as he waved goodbye to his newly made friends. The eagerness in Kamali was visible the minute they were out of sight, they didn't go through the front door this time, they went through the back door the one connected to the bar. This gave them a quicker route to the motorcycle, the mobile was waiting obediently for her as she started the engine and threw the helmet to Laito.

 

"Woah Kamali, what's wrong?" He asked while adjusting the helmet's straps. She dialed some digits into her phone and tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly.

 

"I forgot about Yui, I left her alone in the mansion. Could I be any more of a dumbass!" She cursed at her stupidity wishing for someone to pick up the phone, the ringing seemed endless until it went to voicemail. Laito had nothing to say since he knew that his brothers were most likely going to take advantage of Kamali not being there to protect her.

 

     Kamali didn't wait for a second longer, she hopped onto the motorcycle and gave Laito a look that alerted him to follow her movements. The moment his body hit the bike she was off and out from the discrete alleyway, back into the city and on her way to Yui's side.


	13. ℭhapter Twelve: That's Enough!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      Kamali was like lightning, exceeding most of the speed limits not even caring for the consequences but luckily cops weren't evolved. Both her and Laito were quiet during the ride, mostly because Laito was scared shitless and was positive they were gonna get into a car crash and at the same time Kamali was letting out a really tense vibe that was suffocating him. He couldn't understand why she was always so protective of Yui, it made sense that his brothers and he were not really safe to be around.

 

    Finally, they made it to the mansion. Kamali slid the motorcycle in front of the door, and immediately turned it off.

 

"Bring the package that's inside the motorcycle's compartment into my room." She politely ordered Laito, throwing him the keys, and fast-walked right into the mansion.

 

"Wait! Why do I have to do it?" He whined like a child but proceeded with the small task. Kamali stopped in the center of the second floor, she closed her eyes and listened intently. She knew that one of the brothers could be choking her but Kanato was the only one who casually did that, all she needed was a small protest of some sort or a bang. She couldn't enter every room or she'd look like a psychopath and it would be rude if nobody was actually hurting her. While she listened Laito teleported into her room and laid the slightly heavy package on her desk that was decorated with picture frames. There were four pictures, one photo was of four people, two girls, and two guys. The guys both had black hair with flawless ivory skin and a nice build, Laito had no idea who they were though he could make out the faces of the two girls, a young preteen Yui and Kamali. Yui had two peace signs up with the guy behind her mimicked her actions. The other guy had his arm around Kamali who had an awkward smile on with her narrow eyes attempting a smile while she hugged her body. Laito unintentionally snickered as he compared the forever glaring Kamali he knows to the much younger awkward preteen Kamali. He also wondered who the guys behind her were. Another frame had Kamali with two adults, both resembled each other greatly most likely to be twins. They were also smiling in the photo, Kamali seemed to be holding an award of some sort with a flushed face she proudly held it.

 

      Laito then went on to look at the next image, it was one of the last. This one had Kamali with everyone in the previous photos along with those who were in the bar and two elderly a man and woman. The man didn't smile as he had a scary expression but the two boys in the first picture had peace signs behind his head and were laughing, the woman beside him was hiding her soft smile with her fingers, Kamali and Yui were laughing in secret together. It was a photo that held warmth and memories. He turned his attention to the last photo that was on the opposite side of the rest of the pictures. It was old and a bit wore out, in it was a man and woman. They were both fascinatingly beautiful, they were smiling with genuine happiness that reached above their eyes, hand in hand it was no doubt a loving couple. The man had rich black hair and pale ivory skin, his eyes were a blazing cyan that were an oddly familiar slim and narrow shape. The woman had dove soft olive skin, her hair was a sweet caramel that was thick and wavy, she also had well-known alabaster white eyes. Laito let a small "Oh" out as he realized just who they were. On the back of the picture, it said "Congratulations to the newlywed couple. Mr. and Mrs. Yanaihara, may you forever be happy and in love".

 

      Laito could see that these were treasured memories, reminding him that everyone he meets has a past and a separate life. He set the picture down and went back into the hall, he saw Kamali standing in the middle with her head down and eyes closed while she crossed her arms.

 

"What are you doing." He asked her as she sighed and recollected herself.

 

"Nothing I over thought it-" But before Kamali could finish talking a high pitched scream came from down the hall. Kamali whipped her head in the direction and dipped, her feet didn't even touch the ground. Laito couldn't keep up to her, she was at the room's door in a blink of an eye. She almost smashed the door open and to her demise, she witnessed a heart-stopping scene.

 

An unconscious Yui,

 

Broken shards of an unknown object,

 

Reiji holding Yui's body from her hand,

 

And blood...

 

...too

 

...much

 

...blood

 

"Oh shit..." Laito mumbled when he walked into the room. The air sucked out of the room and was replaced with an acidic scent that was intoxicating.

 

"It's rude to barge into someone else's room." Reiji said but when he looked up he was too late to react...to late to react to the hook kick that sent him flying. Reijis body flew and crashed into the wall behind him, the crash echoed throughout the whole mansion in an alarming way. The collision broke through the wall and into Subaru's room, who was taken by surprise from what just happened. Kamali landed perfectly on her feet and stomped towards Reiji who was trying to recover from what just happened, he froze when he saw the look in her eyes. They glowed a sinister winter white, dark and furrowed. His own eyes couldn't look away from the curse, she was emitting an ominous aura that sent out an unfamiliar feeling...it was Death. She slammed her foot into the wall he was against and had her silver gun aimed directly at his head.

 

"...how..." Reiji mumbled in disbelief.

 

    Subaru and Laito were speechless as the rest of the brothers came running into the room that had dust and grime in the air. They saw a dark figure cower over Reiji's body.

 

"A-a mere mortal can't kill a vampire, don't be foolish." Reiji defended himself but Kamali didn't budge, she only pulled the hammer back with her glare growing colder. The brothers' eyes widened as they could now clearly see what was going on.

 

"Wanna bet?" Her words were low and venomous, Reiji regretted opening his mouth and trying to degrade her abilities.

 

"K-Kamali don't you think you're being harsh all he-" Laito tried helping him but Kamali shut him up when her eyes turned to him and pierced his soul.

 

"You're not dead because of me, don't tempt me to change that." She warned him as he backed away, she was right, she saved his life in exchange for hers. (LOL better back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up!!) Kamali replaced her focus on Reiji.

 

"You've disappointed me, I really did think you had a sense of intelligence. I guess you really are just an insensible apathetic bastard." She spat out in a monotone pitch and adjusted her hand to pull the trigger. Reiji inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for a seemingly impossible death, but it didn't come. A shadow formed over his body, when he opened his eyes to look up as a gasp left his lips

 

"Kamali what the HECK!" Yui's words were like an angels voice to the brother's ears, especially Reiji. But they didn't expect what she did next, her hand came with contact against Kamali's face, the sound of a slap filled the silence. Kamali didn't dodge it, she didn't even flinch, she just allowed herself to be hit.

 

"How are you any different from them if your actions result in violent! And SHOOTING HIM?!" She scolded Kamali without hesitation.

 

"It's not like I was gonna actually kill him." She mumbled under her breath making Yui puff her cheeks in anger and hit Kamali's arm with clenched fists. (Like how embarrassed anime girls hit, where it looks like this)

 

 

 

"That's not the problem, you still had the intent to hurt him." She argued back, Kamali looked at her with a rare but genuinely guilty look that had everyone (except Yui) in greater shock. Her lips curled in a sad frown as she held the gun behind her back with drooping eyes.

 

"But he hurt you...all I wanted was to protect you." She choked in sorrow as Yui's eyes softened.

 

"I know and I love you, but you can't go around shooting anybody who hurts me. I promise you it wasn't as bad as it looked. I fell and scratched my hand by a broken teacup, and I guess the smell really tempted Reiji so he bit me and I fainted, I was just really weak at that moment." She explained (Literally dodging the fact that he basically poisoned her) softly as Kamali had the gun in her pocket, she bit her lip and sighed. Kamali took a look around to see the mess she made, there was a large hole in the wall that she gave that "Yikes" look to. She wasn't really aware of the mess she made, she was just really focused on getting back at Reiji.

 

Oh yeah Reiji.- she remembered as she looked back at him, he was dusting off the grime from his suit, the aftershock had hit him and he stayed quiet. She went back to her cold look with crossed hands, their eyes met and he halfway froze. Yui noticed the look she was giving him and hit her hand, Kamali clearly got the message. Kamali picked up his glasses that were on the floor and thankfully not cracked, and handed them to him, he looked at the glasses than her and quickly fixed his composure.

 

"I do not feel much guilt for kicking you but I do apologize for the damage I have caused. I'll pay for the repairments, and have them come early in the morning. If you wish to never have this situation ever happen then don't hurt Yui ever again." She warned him with the exception of taking away traces of a damaged wall to his father. She made her way towards the door but stopped in front of Laito, he rose his eyebrow when she took something out of her pocket and handed it to him. A golden earing laid on her palm, Laito reflexively touched his ear to feel one of the earings missing.

 

"This fell when we were with Eadric," She opened up his hand and placed it on his own palm, she closed it and looked up at him with a smirk. "Today was fun so sorry for threatening you, your not a complete pain in the neck, just a brainless pervert. Oh, and we should dance again." She said with a soft toneless voice that made him recall the thrill he experienced today. He was a bit starstruck but smiled.

 

"Just dance? I'd do today all over again if I could." He chuckled as they walked out, leaving behind a wrecked wall, five dumbstruck vampires, and an accustomed Yui who happily followed beside her bestie.

 

What the fuck just happened?!- the five remaining brothers all thought in unison.

 

                                                                     • • •

 

     Everything had settled down after the uproar of Kamali's invincible strength that has got many of the brothers second guessing who she really is, especially Laito. He hasn't only been second-guessing her but many other things, things he can't explain himself. But he's decided to ignore the thoughts. At the moment he was laying on her bed as she was diligently doing work that she was sent from her relatives. He was just watching the back of her jet black head and quick moving hands that typed vigorously into her laptop.

 

"Ka-mal-i~" Laito stretched her name to catch her attention but she was too deep in the zone. He thought to himself and smirked.

 

"Hime-sama~" He slyly spoke as he put his face on top of his hands like a stand. She propped her head up and turned to him with her eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Did you just call me Hime-sama?" She questioned as he smiled and nodded his head. She rolled her eyes and threw a pencil at him which he easily dodged.

 

"God anything but that, I've been stuck with that nickname since I was ten." She grumbled in remembrance of the nagging she had to deal with.

 

"Why do they call you that? And they seemed pretty serious about it too." Laito asked as she opened her desk and took out a glasses pouch, she pulled out a pair of simple black clubmaster glasses. She put them on and turned her body towards him, her right hand pushing up the glasses in a scholarly manner (and yes her glasses did do the flashy anime thing). He blurted out laughing at Kamali's face.

 

"Well Laito, Hime-sama is just one of my many names." She mimicked that of someone who was prestigious and strict. He got closer to the edge of the bed and sat up straight with his hands supporting his weight.

 

"Just one? What, are you living multiple lives?" He said as she nodded her head.

 

"Yeah, in the daytime I'm bitchy, will most likely yell, Kamali, and in the night I'm 'justwantstosleepbuthasinsomiaandhasnootherbasicmoralesinlifeotherthanbeingaoverprotectivefriend Kamali." She quickly bunched up the last sentence.

 

"What?" Laito cluelessly said with a chuckle.

 

"Exactly. No use learning more about me, it'll leave you at a dead end. Plus my life isn't even that fascinating." She exclaimed with a sigh as she looked back at the mountain of work.

 

"You only think that cause it's your life and you're so used to it that the odd things seem normal." He explained deeply making Kamali whistle at the reasoning.

 

"That's true. Well, there's nothing stopping you from learning." She admitted as he gleaned in enthusiasm. She then remembered Yui's gift. She reached under the desk and lifted the plastic container up and on her lap, she took off the lid and pulled out the gift and the Apple bag.

 

"Ryouta sent Yui a gift, and so did I." She proudly said while swinging the Apple bag. She got up and gestured for him to follow her, they left the room and crept to Yui's room. Kamali lightly tapped her door.

 

"You don't have to knock Kamali." Yui called out making Kamali turn to Laito with an impressed look (Yeah bitch that's my bestie, be jealous). She gently opened the door and entered with a big smile as Yui looked to her suspiciously then beamed when she saw what was in her right hand.

 

"The present!" She squealed and tackled the wrapped gift. She jumped on her bed and happily examined the box. Laito and Kamali sat on the opposite sides of Yui as they watched her unwrap. She gently untangled the ribbon and let the wrapping fall, she ripped open the box and almost jumped out when she looked inside.

 

"Oh my goodness YES YES YES!" She shouted in joy, this made Laito and Kamali look into the box to see a really really old book and a bookmark that had a small pebble-like marble hanging by a thread and connected to the bookmark.

 

"A...a book?" Kamali struggled to comprehend just what she was so excited about. Yui jumped up with the book in her hand like a little kid on Christmas morning.

 

"Not just ANY book, this is the Opticks: Or A Treatise of the Reflections Refractions Inflections and Colours of Light, by Sir Isaac Newton HIMSELF. I learned how to read Old English just for this book!" She rambled on about a topic Kamali and Laito didn't understand, so they just went along with it.

 

"That sounds amazing Yui, its like a gem." Kamali praised as she tried to not let her confusion show.

 

"Or a Spanish person's name." Laito muttered which granted him a jab in the arm.

 

"I feel bad though, it must've cost a fortune since it's so rare." She said with a bit of guilt in her voice. Kamali sighed as she took out her phone. She presented it to Yui and showed her the text messages of earlier that day.

 

"Does that sound like a man who regrets his decision." She questioned as Yui giggled from the messages.

 

"No it doesn't, I should text-wait nevermind I don't have my phone." She recalled but Kamali gave Laito a cocky look that he smirked at which made Yui confused. Kamali brought out the Apple bag from behind her and presented it Yui.

 

"Tada!" She exclaimed with a fruity tone that Laito joined in too, Yui gasped as she grasped the bag.

 

"Is that-but when-did you get me a phone?!" She stumbled over her words in surprise as Kamali nodded her head and pushed it into her hands. Yui had her jaw dropped as she took out the box that contained her brand new phone, she eagerly opened the box that revealed to her a rose gold iPhone 7.

 

"Aw it's beautiful, but Kamali you didn't have to I was okay with the flip phone." She humbly suggested as Kamali pulled her down to sit.

 

"Yui my love nobody in our generation walks around with a flip phone, this is the new age of technology and you're really behind it. Look I have a phone, Czar and Ryouta have a phone, Laito has a phone," He pulled out his phone which had a macaroon phone case. "For fuck's sake, Oji-san has a phone! Do you know how much I struggled to try and find you today, I went all around Ebina to find you, but if you had a phone I could've easily found you, another good reason to have an iPhone." She persuaded Yui who realized that having a phone really is convenient nowadays, plus she could text Ryouta and stay updated with her favorite authors and philosophers. She finally gave in.

 

"Alright, but I doubt Reiji would allow it and Subaru might break it again." She added as Kamali stood up so that they could both look at her.

 

"He can try, but I don't think he'll want to piss me off especially since I'm paying for the damages and kept his head attached to his body. And if Subaru breaks it then I'll buy another one. Now turn it on and make an Apple ID, we'll do everything else tomorrow morning cause I got work to do, bonne nuit Yui." Kamali got up and kissed Yui's cheek goodnight.

 

"Aww, I don't get a goodnight kiss?" Laito gave an artificial pout, Kamali rolled her eyes and made her way out of the room as he followed behind her.

 

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked.

 

"No." He replied, then turned to him with puckered lips (and no she doesn't look like an aunt ready to attack you with kisses).

 

"Then you don't get a kiss." She bluntly stated as her face returned to normal, she opened her bedroom's door and directed herself back to the desk.

 

"But it doesn't look like your going to sleep either Kami-chan." Laito cooed as she caught the new nickname.

 

"I don't ever sleep, and especially not today. And is Kami-chan my official nickname or you're still, like, figuring it out?" She said as he chuckled.

 

"It's official, but why don't you sleep other than today?" Now he questioned her as she sighed and pushed up her glasses.

 

"I have insomnia." She stated without hesitation. Laito looked at her, but he wasn't that surprised, it made a lot of sense like why she has bags under her eyes or how half of the time shes grumpy.

 

"Humans have it rough, being sleep deprived and getting problems like insomnia and such. Vampires don't really need sleep just blood, but I hate to say that we can become depressed and gain anxiety and other illnesses." He explained as he laid flat on her bed and fumbled around with his phone, simply twirling it in his hand.

 

"Interesting, well I guess if you still have a mind and heart than you can still grieve and smile. But about blood, are you thirsty? You haven't asked or bothered me since yesterday, do you guys have a certain amount of time before you die without blood?" She asked curiously while pulling up her plain black shirts sleeve.

 

"We can't die from hunger, only having our heart ripped out and our heads severed. The average pure-blood vampire becomes in need of blood after three weeks but will go mad in five months. A half-blood is in need of blood after a month since they can rely on human food, but the thing is they will go mad in just two months. Once they go mad or rabid then it's best that they get killed because even after drinking blood they still are unstable." Laito thoroughly explained as he teleported in front of Kamali and took hold of her wrist, his breath tingled her skin when he spoke. She gave out a small "hmph" and smirked.

 

"You know all this but didn't know that almost every church is anti-vampire and has vampire hunters. You are honestly are so lucky I was there or we'd be conducting your funeral tomorrow." She reminded him as he gave her a heart-dropping grin, Kamali wasn't fazed but found it amusing that his lips could curve in a way that made her intrigued by his skill at bewitching the mind.

 

"I know." He whispered before sinking his fangs deep into her skin, his steamy breath left more of a mark on her skin than his teeth. Laito had gotten used to Kamali's flavorless taste, it was almost refreshing after drinking Yui's blood like the urge to drink water after eating a lot of chocolate. The taste, in a way, went with her personality and expressions, bland and monotone but is all you need to clear your head when you're in heat for too long. Kamali isn't Kamali anymore, not the bitchy protective friend, no...she was almost like a wake-up call...almost. Laito took into account that Kamali had scars on her arm, it was by accident once since he never goes above the wrist, but when he pushed her too far he saw what he shouldn't. There were only one or two but they were deep, from then on he wondered more about her. He also noticed that she almost never flinches, even when Kanato threw a violent tantrum, or when Reiji threatened to lock her in the dungeon, also when he persisted himself onto her on multiple occasions.

 

      While Laito thought with a refreshing drink Kamali looked through the items in her container. She pulled out the papyrus wrapped package and gently placed it on her desk. She slipped out a letter that was underneath the string holding it together. This caught Laito's curiosity as he stopped sucking (Lol Laito likes the D) and watched her actions. On the letter was a symbol she knew all too well, it was the Kolesnikov families emblem.

 

 

 

(I drew this, it's not that professional looking, I know, but I'm trying to stay original)

 

     Kamali smiled to herself and carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter. It read;

 

Дорогой Камали

 

Надеюсь, это письмо найдет вас в добром здравии и радости во время короткого перерыва, который у вас есть с вашим близнецом, как друг Юй Комори. Но работа по-прежнему работает, и вы должны продолжать запоминать гримуар семьи Колесников, когда у вас есть возможность с легкостью использовать свои способности. Кроме того, кажется, что предмет, который был в моем распоряжении, хочет вернуться к его владельцу, защитить его и обработать его с осторожностью.

 

любовь, крестная

 

     The words were written in an oddly beautiful font that she knew very well of. Laito looked down at the letter but couldn't make sense of a single word, it looked like lines and shapes, dumbfounded he stood.

 

\----------

 

FYI I' m not Russian I'm just using google translate but if you do know the correct way to say these in Russian please message me and send me the accurate translation.

 

Alright back to the story XP!!!!

 

\----------

 

"What does it say?" He asked as Kamali forgot that he couldn't possibly understand Russian.

 

"Oh my bad, okay well this is from my Godmother, I call her Krestnaya Mama. The letter says: Dear Kamali, I hope this letter finds you in good health and joy during the short termed break that you have with your twin like friend Yui Komori. But work is work and you must continue memorizing the Kolesnikov families grimoire when you have then shall use your abilities with ease. Also, It seems an item that has been in my possession wishes to return to its owner, protect it and handle it with care. Love, Krestnaya Mama." She translates flawlessly as she hands in the letter and goes to unwrap the package. The rope-like string that held the package together slid under her fingers roughly, the papyrus wrapping gave off a smooth ripple at every touch, it was oddly comforting. She slipped off the paper and revealed her a designed filled and ancient looking book, it gave off an old herbal scent.

 

 

 

     Kamali curiously caressed the edges of the book, it was satisfying. She untied the wool string and opened to the front page, Laito was now intrigued by the items she was receiving. On the front page was a note.

 

"I have always sent you single sheet papers of the recitals that I wanted you to memorize, but now I shall pass on the complete and original grimoire from my family. Treat it with the utmost care and respect, also have fun with it. Lastly, the next thing I sent you is what I promised a special person to give you when I believe you have earned it, and I do. When you come visit me shall I tell you who it is." Kamali read as the part ended her in confusion. Kamali looked to Laito as he gave her the same look, she took out the grimoire from the wrapping to find a fascinating vintage jewelry box.

 

 

 

   Kamali took a gulp as Laito whistled.

 

"I suddenly feel overwhelmed having this in my possession." Kamali admitted as Laito traced the details.

 

"I feel overwhelmed just looking at it." He said, Kamali gently lifted up the lid and almost fell off her chair when she saw what was inside. Laito died on the floor as they shouted in unison.

 

"What the fuck!"

 

"That's fucking BEAUTIFUL!" Kamali gawked at the sight, it was too much for her eyes to handle.

 

"Okay that's it this is too luxurious what kind of Godmother do you have?! The Queen of Russia?" He questioned making Kamali snicker.

 

"Actually we don't have a queen, we have an Empress, also referred to as Tsarina. The Empress right now is Arina Khrystalline Belyakova, the Emperor is Aloyoshenka Kiryl Belyakova, even though they have married children, the ones who were supposed to be Emperor and Empress, are dead..." Kamali's eyes wandered off along with her eyes as Laito sat back on the bed as she had her chair turned to him. "Well, their youngest child is in line for the throne due to a compromise made by the families of the deceased ruler's families since the Empress was Russian and fell in love with a Japanese man. But Godmother would be a marquess if she was royalty due to her families popularity in the field they are in, but I can't ever see her as one, she's too reserved and humble." Kamali almost forgot where she was as she carelessly spoke of her knowledge. Laito took in the interesting information.

 

"You really know the royal family hmm~" He pointed out as she stayed quiet for a moment as she thought to herself, looking as though she was gonna say something till her phone began to ring really loudly throwing her off guard. Laito hoisted it to see the caller ID as it read Biggest Shithead.

 

"Biggest Shithead?" He said in a questioning tone.

 

"Oh give it to me," He handed it to her as she quickly picked it up. "Hello-"

 

"ILY-Y, ya little shit finally picked up!" Czar boomed through the phone's speaker as she facepalmed, Laito rose an eyebrow as he was able to clearly hear what he was saying.

 

"Hi Czar." She smiled at his nicknames for her, she got up from the chair and began pacing around the room.

 

"Good afternoon, or should I say evening since its 11:00 in Japan, HA HA hows all that work going for ya. Babushka really fucked you over with all that work." He mocked her as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Oh shut it, how's Russia hmm. Must suck not being able to sleep in your own bed traveling twenty-four seven while running off of coffee and energy drinks." She returned the mockery.

 

"Mm-hm how's having to stay over Yui's relative's house? I bet there's a bunch of children and a preaching uncle." He predicted as she bit her lip and looked at Laito as he gave her a mischevious smirk, she glared at him but his smirk grew wider.

 

"Oh, KAMAl-" He moaned boldly as she jumped on him and covered his face with a pillow.

 

"Kamali, what was that?" Czar suspiciously questioned as her heart dropped from her older brother's protective tone.

 

"Just a Snapchat my friend sent me." She quickly made up a lie as Laito gripped her thigh making her yelp and lose grip on the pillow. He removed it from his face and took away her phone.

 

"Hello~ This is the friend Kami-chan was speaking of." Laito happily introduced himself.

 

"You better be a girl with a manly voice or she's dead." Czar threatened, making Kamali freak out hoping he makes something up. But Laito didn't get the memo since he never faced the true fear an older brother could manifest.

 

"Oh, then I guess she's dead since I really am a guy." He foolishly advised as Kamali banged her face against the floor in agony. Czar was quiet for a moment. (Ahh a precious moment it was)

 

"Facetime me." He bluntly stated, Laito happily did what he was told and set the phone call to Facetime. The ringing abided for a second till a man who looked like he was in his twenties appeared on screen, he had dashing teal eyes and a flawless ivory complexion with a well-defined jawline (IT COULD CUT YOU!!!) as he also had the same jet-black hair as Kamali. He seemed displeased with the fact that a (FUCKing SMEXY) teenage boy is on his phone screen. Laito smiled brightly and waved to the handsome man.

 

"Kamali look it's the man you're talking to, say hi." Laito persuaded as she gave him a death glare.

 

"I'm not just a man, I'm her oldest brother Czar. Who are you and why are you in my sister's room." He interrogated but the smile stayed on Laito's face.

 

"Ohh older brother, well I'm Sakamaki Laito. The thing is me and Kamali have a very complicated relationship, like friends with bene-" Before Laito could finish Kamali swiped the phone away from him and pushed him off her bed.

 

"AHAHAHA Laito you're so fucking funny." She nervously laughed and threatened him with "fucking". Kamali looked at the screen and almost screamed when she saw Czar glaring her down with a dark aura around him.

 

"Kamali." Czar growled as she yelped in fear, was it too late to save herself?

 

"Eek! Uh, d-did I tell you how good you look lately, are you growing your hair out?" She stuttered trying to change the subject. His death glare stayed as his hands folded blocking out the bottom half of his face.

 

"Sakamaki, you're living with vampires Kamali? Six vampires Kamali. And all male vampires ALSO from the royal family! The Sakamaki lineage, Tougo Sakamaki's sons, the Vampire King Karlheinz Sakamaki, him." He lectured her as she sweatdropped.

 

"Y-yes..." She guilty admitted. Laito fixed himself as he went back on the bed and rested his head on her thighs as he played with his hat in boredom.

 

"Не трахайте это, никаких плохих отчетов, и вы мертвы. Я поговорю с тобой снова утром." He warned her as the call ended with her sighing deeply. (Translation: Don't fuck this up, any bad reports and you're dead. I'll speak to you again in the morning). Kamali pinched Laito's nose in irritation.

 

"Thanks for the backup asshole." She sarcastically said, Laito looked straight up at her with a wink.

 

"No problem."Laito idiotically said, this made Kamali strain him in a head-scissor-lock.

 

"Yes problem! Now I gotta deal with him bitching at me early in the morning." She said as he hit the bed for release.

 

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He pleaded as she released him from her hold. Laito hugged the lower part of her body taking in the feel of her soft thighs.

 

"What are you doing?" She asked as he kept his face buried in her thighs.

 

"I realized how cuddly your body is, let me cuddle with you~" He whined, the thing is Kamali hates people casual touching her, this is her biggest pet peeve...but cuddling is somehow her guilty pleasure.

 

"...hmm...let's see you have called me worst things than a bitch, sexually harassed me, fought with me every day, and now I have to deal with an hour lecture from my oldest brother. Why should I cuddle with you?" She jolted down all the bullshit she's had from him over the past two weeks she's had to deal with. He stiffened in his position as he knew how he much he tormented her, they were on bad terms especially them two.

 

"...We danced in the club and jumped over a bridge, learned more about each other...and we almost died together." He listed with the even amount of reasons why, the last one got to her the most. He stole a glance at her as she had a soft smile on her face, it was different from what she showed to her friends at the bar, this one was more personal.

 

"Yeah, I guess we did do that..." She laughed to herself but then opened up her arms to him, he lit up and attacked her in his embrace. He wasn't much taller than her but she fit perfectly in his arms, his cologne filled her mind as it was the scent of roses and sage. It was quiet between them, but truly that was all they needed. Laito is indeed a persistent pervert but his hands stayed around her waist with his face nuzzled in her neck, this wasn't a romantic gesture nor was it of friendship it was just...Kamali and Laito.

 

    The warmth of each other made Kamali's mind begin to fall into an unfamiliar feeling, her body was relaxed and let loose in Laito's as she let a sleepy oasis wash over her. Kamali can't remember the last time she slept peacefully and intentionally, but at this moment she didn't care. Laito took in Kamali's scent as well, coffee and salty caramel, an off mixture indeed but it fit perfectly. He was tempted to pull a move on her, he wanted his hands to make their way further down and higher up, but even he knew not too. He rested his body that was surrounding hers and let her soft snores become his lullaby. Together they fell asleep in a soft muse.


	14. ℭhapter Thirteen: Ooh ℜoyalty~

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning began with a blazing sun and a chilly wind, with only Birds to sing their songs. No one would wake up this early unless you had been awake earlier. That was exactly what Kamali had done, she woke up at 6:00 am to work on her reports and did her quick morning routine, Laito had stayed sound asleep on the bed as she did everything. It starts with her actually getting up, takes a shower (she changes in the bathroom) brush her teeth, dry her hair and add natural oils for rejuvenation and then on to her face. She first sprays on a Face Mist, refreshment for the morning, simple Lip Balm (so your girl don't get crusty ass lips), then she goes on with a facial moisturizer for oily skin cause no one is perfect, for the eye bags she uses depuffing Roller. Then she sets down a yoga matt and begins to stretch, she's wearing grey sports leggings that shaped her toned thighs perfectly, she then topped it with a regular white T-shirt cause she opened her windows so it was kinda cold cause summer was ending. She stretched out her feet first, moving her feet in a circular motion, then she stretched out the rest of her body.

 

 

 

 

 

With all this going on Kamali had on her Beats Powerbeats3 Wireless in black and white, she was listening to Childish Gambino - Sweatpants (Battle Tapes Remix) to get her in the zone.

 

Laito's eye fluttered open when a cool breeze swept over his face and a low humming filled his ears. He stretched out his body and looked in front of him to see Kamali in a middle split while scrolling through her phone casually. He smirked to himself and slipped out of the bed catching Kamali's attention when he laid down beside her. She took out one earbud.

 

"Ohayou." She said.

 

"Ohayou Kami-chan~" He replied with a purr as he then rolled onto his stomach and stretched out to grab his phone that was on the desk. They were now both on their phones rolling through media. Kamali was on Instagram when she realized something and a huge smirk plastered on her face.

 

"Hey text me your social media accounts so we can follow each other." She told him as he shot up in joy, he then vigorously texted her all his social media accounts, Snapchat, Twitter, and Instagram. His username was Lai_Tomcat20 (I'm sorry but I honestly suck at usernames), Kamali snorted at the name but followed him anyways.

 

"Mine is _GDKamali_." She informed him as he checked through his notifications list of those who want to follow him, he saw her username and confusion hit him like a truck when he went to her profile. There was a blue check next to her username and more than ten million followers on Instagram.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Laito shouted as she snorted from his reactions. He brought the phone to her face and pointed at the follower's number.

 

"What's this, why do you have so many followers?!" He questioned her in astonishment.

 

"Ah, I've been found out." She guiltlessly said.

 

"When I clicked on follow back the suggested was full of celebrities and high-end fashion lines." Laito exclaimed but Kamali seemed used to the reaction.

 

"*whistle* Sounds like a known person, what does the description say?" She cluelessly questioned as he read it out loud.

 

"Offical Account of the Grand Duchess of Russia and Gold Medalist Figure Skater Kamali Emiko Belyakova Yanaihara?! Grand Duchess and Figure skater!" He shouted in disbelief as she got up from the floor and to her desk. She reopened the vintage jewelry box and lifted up the Dragon's Breath Opal Victorian necklace.

 

 

 

(This is so fucking SMEXY)

 

It was already interlocked together to she simply hoisted it over her head and let it lay on her chest. The colors were magic itself, no wonder it was called dragon breath. Laito took a closer look at her, her stance was perfect and posture was straight and proud. It all made sense, why the friends from the bar called her Hime-sama, why she was receiving royal like jewels, why she had loads of work to do. Kamali was the youngest child of the deceased rulers, she is the one in line for the throne. The previous rulers Ayumi Yanaihara, previous CEO of the Yanaihara Corporation a millionaire company, and Empress Titania Galina Belyakova, she was the compromised child.

 

"Well it really doesn't make a difference when it comes to me but I do think I should inform you that Yui is my Lady-In-Waiting and that sacrifice shit really is all a big misunderstanding because there is no way this arrangement was agreed upon by my Grandparents." She explained but Laito was still on the Grand Duchess part. As he was processing all the information that was inserted into his brain did a ringing fill in his thoughts. Kamali groaned at the caller ID and picked it up.

 

"Good morning Czar." Kamali tonelessly answered. Laito was looking through her profile and scrolling down her pictures, there was a basic classy and yet grungy dim lit black and white theme. They weren't many selfies but a lot of body pictures of her not paying attention, so someone else was taking the pictures, she also had pictures of landscapes and objects.

 

"I have told Oji-san of where you are and who you have been staying with, he told me you didn't tell him, why didn't you tell him Kamali?" He cross-questioned her decisions with a disappointed tone. She had a feeling he'd go as far as to tell Oji-san.

 

"Because I also thought I'd simply be staying at Yui's relative's house, that's why I didn't think it was necessary to tell Oji-san." She explained herself as she was now a bit frustrated with him telling their grandfather.

 

"No Kamali the problem here is you never think, you need to stop making reckless decisions and remember your status and title. Clearly, you have been set up by Komori Seiji, I hope you do realize that this is a serious situation where you and Yui are not safe. You have put you and your Lady-In-Waiting in a dangerous situation, because of that Oji-san must take his time off work to meet with Mr. Sakamaki in order for Yui's sacrificial title to be raised and have you in a safer environment." He lectured her with no filter, Kamali stayed quiet knowing it's wrong for her to talk back to her elders. Laito looked at her as he heard what Czar was saying to her while her face hung low as if by instinct.

 

"I understand, but I am completely safe. Yes, they may be vampires but they're not rabid vampires, they are able to control themselves and know the difference between right and wrong. I am thankful that you have taken the initiative to call Oji-san with intentions to raise Yui's livestock impression off of her but I wish to stay in the mansion. This would also be wise in terms of business where I can strengthen my ties with the Japanese and actually learn more about my own Japanese side, I have been living in Russia for most of my life and I barely know Japan nevertheless get to see Yui." She kept her tone at a low level not trying to initiate argument but her fists were tightened to the point where they were white.

 

"Really now?" He bluntly stated.

 

"Yes, and if anything bad were to happen then I'll do as you say and I'll go back to Russia where Yui will come with me since the year of coronation isn't as far. I know my responsibilities as the heir to the throne." Kamali finished her reasoning hoping it'd get to him, Laito, on the other hand, had pulled her into his arms to use her head as a resting place for his chin as he showed her the pictures he likes.

 

"And what if you get into a relationship with one of those vampires? How do you expect me to react then?" His last question threw her off guard as she was dumbfounded.

 

"Relationship?" She cluelessly said as she looked up at Laito with a confuzzled face that he shared.

 

"Yeah, yesterday the guy who was in your room, what's your relationship with him." He asked as she blanked out for a second.

 

"With Laito?" Silently Laito fluttered his eyes when she said his name and puckered his lips as she pushed his face away. "He's the brother I'm closest to out of the six." She admitted as Laito had fake joyful tears in his eyes and attacked her with a kiss on her cheek, she closed her right eye and scrunched her face from the pressure of his playful kiss.

 

"Seems kinda close for just a friend, are you dating him Ily." He nagged her as Kamali and Laito froze and looked at each other, she looked into his emerald eyes to see if her heart quivered as he did the same but nothing happened except a burst of laughter. Kamali and Laito were on the flooring dying as a seemingly impossible idea flew right past them. Tears rolled down their cheeks as they hit the floor for mercy to the cramps that filled their stomach. The very thought of them having a sexual or romantic relationship was unfathomable.

 

"Dating AHAHA dating Laito! You're a goon Czar." Kamali blurted out while laughing and grasping on her stomach from the cramps. Laito was grasping on the bed trying to breathe as Kamali was kicking the floor like a seal. Those words had caught them off guard, to think someone saw them like that clearly shows that they haven't seen them on the daily.

 

Finally able to breathe and much calmer they regained posture, Czar had ended the call and simply texted Kamali to get ready for the two elders visiting. That had been the first time any of them had laughed that hard in years, who knew something so subtle would make them burst out.

 

"I think I grew abs from laughing so much." Laito said as Kamali grabbed his finger and made it poke her stomach, they were rock hard.

 

"Yeah, same." She bluntly agreed as he snorted at her joke, she already had abs.

 

"Fufu your body is certainly toned, it's impressive." He complimented her as she blankly stared at him. He thought he shouldn't have said that but she smiled a bit and made his heartthrob for an unfamiliar moment.

 

"That's new. I usually get comments like 'muscles make you look manly' or 'girls should be softer', but you're just full of surprises. Thanks for the compliment." She informed him as Kamali got up from the bed and walked to her desk.

 

"Well, I couldn't care less when it comes to a woman's body if she'd healthy and comfortable in it then why should I judge? It's not my body. Plus in the end, if the sex is good then I have no complaints" He renounced, Kamali shook her head smiled to herself with her back turned as she pulled out a velvet red pouch and faced toward Laito.

 

"That's a lovely philosophy if only others saw it like that maybe there would be less brokenhearted girls and boys and more love," She loosened the pouch and took out a metallic gray stone, it was Black tourmaline. Kamali lightly threw it to Laito who caught it in his hands and began curiously examining the gemstone.

 

"That's a Black Tourmaline, it protects against harmful spirits and forces, if you're ever in a tight pitch it will create an electrical force field around you and back off any dark prevalences. All you gotta say is 'προστάτεψέ με' (prostátepsé me) and it'll activate the gemstone." She explained but Laito was confused.

 

"Why would you give me something so important? Shouldn't you save this for yourself?" He questioned as she rose an eyebrow.

 

"For myself? Hun, I wasn't the one who almost died, plus I have a whole stash of those scattered near me. And I wouldn't want you having your head severed." She advised as she popped open her closet and took out a cloth bag and laid it down on the table, she pulled open her desk and took out a makeup box.

 

"Are you going out again?" Laito asked as she shook her head.

 

"Oji-san is coming to settle the formal greetings, for that, I have to get ready and make myself look presentable. But first I need a take a shower and tell Yui to do the same." She explained.

 

"Should I get dressed too?" He asked.

 

"No only Shu will need to since he's the eldest he'll act like a messenger to the rest of the siblings. I don't need to inform him because I'm certain your father already has." Kamali explained and looked up at Laito when he gave a cold look when she titled a man he detested his father.

 

"Oh?" She mumbled as Laito ruffled his hair slightly and sighed, she could see the disgust through his eyes.

 

"Not very fond of daddy dearest hmm." She pointed out as his face got darker with his fedora shading his face.

 

"A man like him could never pass as one." Laito said with a venomous undertone, she flicked the tip of his hat making his eyes avert up at Kamali's face.

 

"And not everyone is fit to be one, but fate tends to give light-hearted roles to people with unfitting manner. It's just how it is, but it is most definitely upon yourself to learn and grow from the wrongs of others, that's how we evolve." Kamali deeply enlightened as Laito was speechless. All he had to do was stop and listen and actually try to learn more about her and he is now facing a refined and chill lady who had a way with words that easily make him think. Kamali made her way out of the room and to Yui's, Laito hurriedly caught up to her side when she knocked on her door.

 

"Yes?" Yui called out as Kamali opened the door.

 

"Ohayou." Kamali said as she walked into the room with Laito. Yui took a look at the two of them, it was as though they slept together and woke up together, he was still beside her even in the morning? Yui thought it was interesting.

 

"Ohayou Ka-chan, ohayou Laito." Yui sweetly greeted them as Laito slyly smiled.

 

"Ohayou bitch-chan~" He cooed with a wink making Yui chuckle uncomfortably with a sweatdrop, Kamali rolled her eyes and pinched his arm.

 

"OW, Kami-chan that hurt." He whined with fake tears while rubbing his arm, Yui's eyes widened at the nickname he gave her, much different than her's.

 

"Good. Anyways Czar called me this morning, he found out that were not really staying in a relatives house, because of that Oji-san is now coming to raise your title of sacrifice and do with a more formal greeting. So now we gotta dress up and get ready for their arrival." Kamali calmly explained as Yui's eyes brightened with joy.

 

"Is he really! Oh, thank goodness, I knew it was a misunderstanding." She exuberantly exclaimed with her hand on her chest.

 

"Hmph well, it might just mean that we're gonna get a new sacrifice." Laito pointed out.

 

"...another girl is gonna be sacrificed." Yui said with pity imagining another girl having her future ripped away from her.

 

"Maybe," Kamali began with an intuitive tone. "And maybe not." Kamali stated, the two turned to her in confusion.

 

"What do you mean?" Laito asked her as she simply gave him a glance and sighed while waving him off.

 

"I haven't the time to explain. Right now we need to get you fixed up." Kamali replied, she then pulled open Yui's drawer and searched for an outfit. Laito thought to himself on what she meant but passed it off, he turned to Yui who was on her phone smiling brightly. He malevolently smirked to himself and teleported to her side and looked over her shoulder.

 

"Ho~ why are you smiling so much?" Laito questioned with a lusty pitch, Yui yelped from the surprise.

 

"You surprised me." She said but then showed him her phone casually as messages between her and someone who's contact name was "Otaku Sensei" with the nerdy emoji.

 

"I'm texting Ryouta, he found out that Ka-chan and I aren't at a relatives house and started laughing at us." She explained as the phone buzzed again.

 

Otaku Sensei: That's what happens when I'm not in Japan with you guys, *sigh* youngins

 

Yui giggles and quickly texts back.

 

Yui: LOL says the one who's always late to his own meetings!

 

Otaku Sensei: Precisely, but when I do everyone knows who it is. The meeting doesn't start without me.

 

Kamali had finally decided on which clothing Yui would wear and turned around to find her and Laito laughing, raising her brow she placed the clothing on the bed.

 

"What's so funny?" She questioned as Yui looked up.

 

"I'm texting Ryouta and he's laughing at us." She explained as Kamali rolled her eyes.

 

"That big nerd." She chuckled.

 

"What nerd?!" Ayato came barging in with an irritated look, he looked down at Yui's hands to see a phone and furrowed his brows.

 

"So you had a spare huh titless!" Said as he teleported in front of her and swooped the phone out of her hand. Kamali's glaring demeanor returned in no time.

 

"Give the phone back." She demanded as he ignored her and walked away with the phone and began reading the messages.

 

"Who the hell is Otaku Sensei and why are you messaging him?" He interrogated as Laito then turned to the girls as they wore different facial expressions, Kamali had tick marks on her head as she closed her eyes trying to not punch him while Yui sweatdropped in annoyance with a sigh. It was amusing to him, but turned to his brother and snatched the phone from him.

 

"OI! Give it back!" Ayato yelled as Laito smirked.

 

"Nope I wanna stay on Kamali's good side, plus we can't treat these girls however we want anymore." Laito stated making Ayato confuzzled that his own brother was telling him to refrain from any teasing.

 

"Like hell! Their just mere prey, we can do whatever we want." He reminded Laito but a devious sound interrupted them as a dark aura surrounded Kamali.

 

 

 

They all turned to her as she wore a malicious smile with her narrow eyes smirking in a sinister way. Yui knew that infamous laugh and giggled but Ayato, confused, backed away but Kamali caught him and pulled his face closer. Laito had watched to see what played out as the phone buzzed in his palm, he looked down and read the message.

 

 

"You wanna bet?" She growled as Ayato opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. Yui sighed and picked up the outfit that Kamali chose for her, Laito tapped her and showed her the phone and what she saw made her laugh out loud. She snorted and covered her mouth when Ayato and Kamali faced towards her.

 

"What are you laughing titless." Ayato pointed out in a threatening way, but then Kamali dropped him and he fell on his butt.

 

"Nothing~" She smiled with an angelic look and his the phone behind her while scooping up her clothes and heading to the bathroom. Kamali disregarded Yui and massaged her temples with a frustrated sigh, Laito pulled Kamali down on the bed and laid his face upon his palm while looking down at her, he poked the spacing between the brows that her scrunched up in stress.

 

"Kami-chan, it's not healthy to stress yourself." He advised her as she only narrowed her eyes more.

 

"You think I want to!" She hissed as she stood back up. "I gotta get ready, Oji-san will be here soon." She then left the room leaving Laito and Ayato behind. Ayato was still confused and turned to his brother who was smiling to himself while looking at the place where Kamali was walking.

 

"Can you tell me what the fuck is going on." He exclaimed as Laito's eyes stayed in place.

 

"Kamali Emiko Belyakova Ya.nai.hara~" He broke apart her last name and smirked.

 

"What?" Ayato questioned once more till Laito got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

 

"Grand Duchess of Russia and five-time gold medalist figure skater. Yui Komori, Kamali's Lady-In-Waiting. You were just in the presence of Russia's forthcoming Empress." He explained without a single stopping in his breath, her title was grand as it was and it even affected her closest friend. Laito teleported out as a speechless Ayato stood alone. So much was happening, the wall down the hall is smashed, his most strict brother was acting cautious toward a girl he thought was just prey, and now he found out that there is a future Empress living with them. He didn't know how to react.

 

"Kamali-i, can you come button my shirt." Yui called out from the bathroom smacking Ayato back to reality. He opened the bathroom door to see Yui in a classy and yet cute outfit, she was facing the other direction so she hadn't noticed him and so he proceeded towards her and buttoned her shirt.

 

"Ah thank yOU, what are you doing in here?" Yui stammered as her heart jumped out of her chest. He grinned her slammed her body against the wall, not caring what her title was.

 

"Lady-In-Waiting, like I give a shit. At the end of the day, you're just prey." He reassured her as she made his way towards her neck, but she pushed him back roughly with her hand protecting her neck.

 

"Stop it! I-I'm not just mere prey, you can't treat me like that." Her voice was more steady than how she usually spoke but there were some cracks. He clicked his tongue and gripped onto her arm squeezing it with an incredible force she felt as though he could break her fragile arm in a second.

 

"That doesn't mean shit to me! You're just a living sack of blood, now obey Yours Truly." He ripped her arm away from her neck and plunged his fangs into it as she let out a yelp. She held onto his shirt trying to release the pain from her clutch but he was biting her so deeply the pain was unbearable.

 

"Ayato, let go!" Yui cried out as a tear rolled down her cheek, but he only bit harder.

 

"AH!" She screamed out it was like someone was stabbing her neck. He slipped his fangs out from her and held her throat in his hand with an intense glare.

 

"Don't ever think you can escape from Ore-sama." He threatened with his eyes glowing a dangerous neon green he traced a vein running down her neck and licked where he bit so he wouldn't leave a mark. He teleported out of the bathroom, and Yui fell to her knees shaking as she could still remember the feeling of his fangs piercing her neck.

 

I wanna leave...I want my old life back...I'm just a weak coward who can't even protect herself, but I can't leave yet. I won't, not until we've figured out why my heart hurts every time I see Cordelia or what the ghost is trying to tell Kamali...- Yui thought to herself as she hugged her body and took in deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't tell Kamali what had happened, she couldn't tell Kamali if anyone hurt her, she had to endure it till they've figured everything out.


	15. ℭhapter Fourteen: Eyes Not Like My Own...

 

 

 

Sophisticated suits and elegant pencil skirts, these were the clothing fit for releasing the label of "Prospective Bride" that was placed on your only Lady-In-Waiting. Kamali stood in front of her bronze antique Cheval mirror and positioned her matte black tie to the center of her chest, then she slid her hands down the navy blue suit and smoothed out the unseeable wrinkles.

 

After Kamali made sure her clothes were fit she covered the mirror with a long cloth. She went by a rule when it came to mirrors. The first rule was not to stare longer than five minutes or the tricks will play with your head. The second rule is not to stare into your own eyes, you won't be able to turn away to hide from the suffocating secrets. Lastly...never stare at your naked flesh, the scars will tell what others must not know. These rules are meant to keep Kamali in check and content. If not then she might as well forget sanity and crumble in her own demise...that is the terrifying power of one's reflection.

 

She was wearing a beautiful navy blue suit with a clean white collared shirt along with polished black Oxford shoes. Her slicked back pitch-black hair glistened in the sun rays that made their way through the window. She wore light makeup, brown eyeshadow darkened the crease of her eye making them smokier and she applied a bit of concealer, bronzed her cheekbones, and added light mascara along with a matte berry lipstick. She looked business ready and professional like the Grand Duchess of Russia should be, her pride withstanding upon the casual glaring demeanor.

 

While Kamali reminded her self to make no flaws in the meeting's discussion, a knock on the door caught her attention.

 

"Come in." She said and Shu shuffled in nonchalantly, to her surprise he was wearing a finely tailored black suit that was matched with black pants and a darker black collared shirt that was put on loosely. Putting on basic diamond earrings she looked him up and down and smirked.

 

"You're looking sharp, what's the occasion." She joked dryly as he scoffed and leaned against the door frame.

 

"A pain in the neck more like it, I just wanna sleep." He muttered as she rolled her eyes and walked towards his way.

 

"That's not a surprise, sleeping and music to you are like work for me. But you're not wrong this meeting is certainly a pain in the neck, my brother is so over-protective." She sighed to herself but still held her chin high with pride and honor residing within her gaze. Shu took it all in, her radiance and her royalty, it was concealed by her deadly glare and fierce approach, but the luminous presence was underneath it all. Grace was a mere word now.

 

\----

 

Kamali's look: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/346143921355122096/

 

Yui's look: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/346143921355148299/

 

Shu's look: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/785104147510692358/

 

(this is much easier than giving you the whole picture lol)

 

\-------

 

They walked out and to Yui's room, the door was already wide open. Yui was sitting on the bed all dressed up and giggling to herself while texting. She was swinging her feet back and forth like a little girl, her hair held in a low-ponytail her make up was light with mascara, highlight, blush and a clear lip gloss. Kamali picked up a pillow and threw it at her face.

 

"Ack!" Yui threw the pillow back at her but Kamali dodged easily, she then scooped Yui into her arms and squealed.

 

"Kawaii~" Kamali was always a different person with Yui, she was softer and expressed her emotions more.

 

"Kamali-i you're gonna ruin my hair." Yui complained but Kamali continued holding her tighter.

 

"It's cause I missed you so much, it feels like forever~ My bestie is finally here with me again!" She proclaimed with the same cheerful manner, this made Yui give in and hug her back as they had a heart-to-heart moment. Shu eyed the two of them with hidden jealousy, but turned his face to the side. He, just as most of the other brothers, was questioning Kamali. She had many secrets, or at least well concealed, about herself that no one was able to keep up with. They simply knew that treating her as a lowly-being was unallowed.

 

"Well duh, you were in Russia for all of Junior High. We only got to see each other face-to-face twice." Yui reminded her as she sighed.

 

"And our first year of high school." Kamali added in, they were separated for almost four years. Even though they were always in contact and had the ability to see each once in a while, being separated was devastating. Kamali and Yui then snickered as they got up and hugged each other in an inconvenient hug.

 

"Awkward friend hug. Pat, Pat." They said in unison then pulled back and laughed at themselves. Shu rose a brow to the odd scene he had just seen but walked out of the room, he was an irrelevant presence.

 

"Okay, okay. We need to stop laughing and bring back our composure," Kamali called back to their mind's as Yui straightened herself up. "The goal of today is to make Oji-san see that we are responsible adults and can take care of ourselves. We need to convince him to let us stay for a year so that we can figure out everything that's going on, plus I wanna learn more about Japan's modern culture. But if things get really unsafe with the brothers, which I doubt is gonna happen, we'll go back to Russia." Kamali explained thoroughly as Yui mentally took notes while nodding her head.

 

"Right, and if he asks if we've been bitten? What do we say then?" She asked as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

 

"Simple, 'Under no time have I been forced into dispensing my blood'. And don't worry since I know how much you detest lying I'll try my hardest to avoid the question." Kamali said as Yui sighed, she was a bit nervous. She had met Kamali's grandpa millions of times along with his infamous mafia that was always with him, but meeting the Sakamaki father was nerve-wracking. Seeing how his kids acted surely he was to be worse.

 

Kamali and Yui were walking down the stairs when an abrupt knocking filled the hall. Hurrying down the staircase, Kamali and Yui ran into the living room and quickly sat down. They sat beside Shu who had his eyes closed, Yui tapped his shoulder waking him up. Footsteps approached the door making Yui fidget but Kamali felt nothing. People don't scare her anymore, much more fearsome things do, she only felt disgusted. A bad aftertaste sat on her tongue from taking a stroll in the past.

 

The living room door crept open and revealed to them a man with silky long winter white hair, pearl white skin, and flawless elegance. He wore an odd attire of a long maroon cape that was purposely ripped at the ends. His black suit that had a ruffled white collar and black pants. The three of them slightly bowed, Yui had to bow all the way down to her ankles due to her status of being Russia's Grand Duchesses Lady-In-Waiting. Shu and Kamali simply bowed to their thighs not having to reach any lower.

 

"Your majesty." They all said in unison. Karlheinz nodded his head and sat down on a seat that was across from them. They then sat back down, a butler with a tray of gorgeous vintage teacups and a vintage golden teapot as he set up the table, he also brought snacks like macaroons, Sultans Golden cake, strawberry tarts and more.

 

"Your Majesty I do have to say what an honor it is to have you take time off your ever so busy day, and accompany us to have this meeting." Kamali artificially smiled as she took hold of one of the teacups and took a sip. Karlheinz smiled back at her.

 

"The pleasure is mine, this is an important meeting missing it would be unrefined of me." He cunningly explained as they then both took a sip of their tea's. Shu and Yui just watched them both.

 

"Shu, you've grown since the last time I saw you, I do hope you plan on attending your classes on a regular basis now." Karlheinz mockingly said with a plastic look, though, his cold eyes were no match for Kamali's. She had killed him in her head a million times, a King with blood infused in the rubies his crown is embedded with.

 

"I will." He bluntly said as Yui nervously smiled when he turned his face to her.

 

"Ah Ms.Komori, the false sacrifice. I am sorry you have had to go through all this due to your adoptive father's actions." He said as she innocently shook her head.

 

"N-no, it's really not a problem. My stay here was as though I was at home." She clarified hoping for him to not look through her lies.

 

"Really, my sons are known for tormenting the sacrifices sent here." Reminding her of what she was sent for. Yui could feel her confidence plummeting. Kamali noticed the smile twitching away on Yui's face and felt a nerve striking on her own face.

 

"Your Majesty I can assure you that within the four weeks we've spent here Yui has been treated well. I would not allow my Lady-In-Waiting to be harmed or put in danger, that would tarnish my promise kept to her protected safety." Kamali justifies knowing that his words affected her ability to be able to be a responsible Grand Duchess.

 

"Really now. Well, surely that's true considering we're having this meeting." He said they both smiled at each other again. After the sound of the front door opening a bunch of synchronized footsteps followed through. Kamali and Yui knew those footsteps as they looked at each other giving each other a look only the two of them understood. A knock on the lounging room door alerted the butler to open it and let in a group of people. This was the Yanaihara family leaders. Everyone, except Karlheinz, stood up to their intimidating presence. The two girls' smiled and made their way to their family.

 

"Oji-San." Kamali softly muttered as she walked to her grandpa who smiled at her, his eyes just as narrow as Kamali's but in an infamous teal color. He wasn't truly old but had wrinkles and some white hairs, but because Kamali's parents had her and her brothers at a young age Katsumi (her grandfather's name) is still a young sixty-seven. Behind him were three others, Jayden Ashner, Reo Ito, and Himari Watanabe. They were like Katsumi's entourage, Jayden Ashner is a foreigner from Nigeria and has been working for Katsumi since he graduated from Princeton College. Rei Ito is Katsumi's oldest friend and like his partner in crime, they do the craziest things together. Lastly is Himari Watanabe, she is the one who has to organize everything Katsumi does. And even though she seems to serious and professional she was a formal delinquent who Katsumi saved from wasting her life away.

 

"Ashner, Ito, Watanabe. It's been forever since I've seen you all." Kamali recalled as they all beamed.

 

"Well, when the little Hime-sama is constantly busy with her royal duties it makes it hard to see family." Jayden reminded her with the nickname she hates.

 

"That's true, but I hope this meeting changes some of that this year." Kamali slickly said making the four smirk. Katsumi directed his attention to Yui who was smiling to herself.

 

"Yui, my little Tenshi. Now I've been seeing you more than my own granddaughter, though you are no different from one. It seems Seiji has finally lost his marbles, come sit next to me." Katsumi said as she blushed while giggling, he was trying to make Kamali jealous. Especially when he gave her a quick glance and a cocky look.

 

"Well well well, his royal highness actually came. What? The Underworld isn't keeping you busy enough?" He asked with the same smile Kamali wore, the apple truly doesn't far from the tree.

 

"Today is one of the easy days, I reckon what free time you must have being a retired CEO." Karlheinz shot back. There was a slight tension between the two.

 

"I'll never be fully retired." He ended the conversation of power and stared the one they were present for. Katsumi signaled to Himari as she nodded her head.

 

"Now let's start with the negotiations. We are here today to lift Yui's sacrificial title but allow Kamali and Yui to stay why?" She explained as Kamali took in a deep breath.

 

"The reason why I suggested for me and Yui to stay is that within the 17 years I've been alive I have only been accustomed to know Russia, I haven't much knowledge on my Japanese-background and this is the first time I'm visiting it in almost four years. The Sakamaki brothers are great hosts and it has been a pleasure staying here, deepening my ties will help me experience many new people and my culture. Keeping up with the work her majesty has been sending me goes to show that I have the ability to stay here while finishing what I need to in Russia. All I'm asking for is one year in Japan." She conferred calmly and with confidence as Shu and Yui watched everything play out, one wrong word and the deal would be off. Katsumi laid his cheek on his hand with his leg laid on the other.

 

"You're the Grand Duchess of Russia, not Japan Kamali, you go to a perfectly good school in Russia and can finish up all your work there. Is it really worth it?" He rebutted. Kamali rose her chin a bit higher, not letting her crown slip.

 

"Oji-san I am well aware of my status, but I am also aware of who I am the descendant of. My father was a Japanese man, so are my brothers, so are you and so is the other half of my family. Oji-san think of it like this, If you were to have a bouquet of roses, a common flower, and mixed it in with some Tsubaki you wouldn't identify the whole bouquet as roses simply because the roses are a more dominant species. It goes the same for my race, I am as much Russian as I am Japanese. So yes learning more about my culture and race is worth a year of my life." She pleaded her case and took a sip of the tea Himari, Jayden, and Reo all grinned at each other while Katsumi was quiet. He looked as though he could glare through Kamali's soul but she wasn't afraid because her father wore the same eyes and so did her reflection.

 

"Hmm. Do you really think this is a smart choice?" He questioned as though she was going through a cross-examination. With her regular bland expression, she said,

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"Mm. And you Yui, do you feel as though staying in here would be safe and a wise decision?" Katsumi looked to Yui who was slightly caught off guard, in her mind she was screaming no and wanted to leave, but she knew that would be immature. Taking a deep breath and building her confidence she nodded her head.

 

"I do, it's just as Kamali said the Sakamaki brothers have been a great host and Kamali staying here and learning about her culture can be passed off as an educational vacation. With a compromise made by the Russian royalty and Japanese businessmen. Wouldn't this only strengthen the ties?" As expected of the Grand Duchess's Lady-In-Waiting, she knew how to speak and persuade. Katsumi sighed and chuckled.

 

"Alright then, you girls have your one year in Japan," He said as their faces gladdened but quickly went back to being serious. Shu was confused why they wanted to stay but at the same time, he didn't care. "Now that that's done, what's with this whole sacrifice thing being put on my little Tenshi?" Katsumi said with an apathetic tone while swirling the tea in his cup.

 

"That is a deal I made with Seiji Komori, he raised Yui in order for her to then be given to my sons as a sacrifice. I even have a contract." He revealed as a maid walked forward and handed a rolled paper to Karlheinz and placed it in his hand who then gave it to Katsumi. Opening it up the paper revealed a signature at the bottom and interventions made on Yui's sacrifice. Yui's eyes widened when she recognized her adoptive fathers signature, there was no denying it now. Katsumi then handed the paper to Kamali as she looked over it.

 

"Well, I'm sorry to have to do this to you your highness but Seiji Komori doesn't have the right in neither here or Russia to make decisions like this. He is only seen as a parental figure by paper but by law both the Royal Court in Russia and the Court of Japan Yui Komori is a child of the Belyakova family as well as the Yanaihara family." Kamali took out a much wider and longer rolled paper and handed it to Karlheinz. He inspected it thoroughly. "So under no right was Seiji able to make this senseless deal with your Majesty."

 

Karlheinz rolled the paper and handed it back to Kamali as he sighed. He had no way of keeping Yui as his sons sacrifice.

 

"I see. Well, there is no need for further negotiation if by law this can't be changed. Yui Komori the title of sacrifice has been detained as of today August 25th." Karlheinz declared as he then stood up with power, a sigh of relief left Kamali's lips as everyone else stood up. Karlheinz teleported out of the lounging room and left directly after saying his goodbyes, the rest of them simply walked to the front entrance, even Shu ( I know Shu doing something, it's a miracle).

 

"It was three am when I got a call from Czar. He was speaking so fast I ended the call, that boy has been protective of you two since you were a baby." Katsumi sighed while scratching the back of his neck. Yui giggled and Kamali rolled her eyes with a groan.

 

"Honestly, he gets so much done in Japan and he even isn't here." Kamali said.

 

"Aw come on Ka-chan, Czar is just worried about you." Yui smiled but Kamali crossed her hands.

 

"More like delirious, really I can't even do anything without him constantly being on my case." She complained as everyone laughed. In front of the entrance, everyone hugged each other goodbye and Shu shook Katsumi and his entourages hands'.

 

"Shu Sakamaki, you're not what I expected of the oldest son. Very quiet and reserved, just like how I used to be in your age. You like music?" Katsumi questioned him as he pointed to Shu's headphones.

 

"Yes, sir." Shu calmly stated.

 

"What kind?" Katsumi asked.

 

"Classical mostly." He said.

 

"Oh, you play?"

 

"Yes, the violin and some of the piano."

 

"You any good at it?" Katsumi jokingly asked making Shu smirk.

 

"I like to think I am, if not then eleven years of practice would've gone to waste." He exclaimed with a proud look. Kamali and Yui never heard any other words from Shu other than "Shut up" and calling everyone a pain.

 

"Then let's play sometime. Himari exchange numbers with him and then we'll be on our way." Katsumi ordered as she whipped out his phone and did as told. When that was done they all said their goodbyes and were off. The three of them walked back to their rooms with idle chatter.

 

"Who would've thought the father of the Sakamaki family was a kind man." Yui said making Kamali emotionlessly laugh and Shu darken his gaze.

 

"Love you are so innocent." Kamali said as Yui rose her brow.

 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

 

"That smile could compete with the devil's, he's a manipulative man and wants you to believe that his heart is kind when that's not the case at all." She explained as Yui nodded clearly taking the info.

 

"Oh-h is that why Oji-san was acting shady. Well, it makes sense his eyes remind me of a snake, to be honest. Maybe that's why he doesn't remind me of any of the brothers, especially Subaru, and you too Shu ." Yui exclaimed as she gave a sweet smile to Shu who had one earbud in but he smiled back.

 

"Really now." He mumbled but looked up and stopped. The girls looked in the same direction to see Reiji standing before them. He wore an intensely serious look and stood in a stiff stance. Kamali sighed and crossed her hands, still disappointed with his "foolish" behavior from yesterday. Shu somehow couldn't walk away from the sight in front of him, his little brother that despises him and he hasn't a clue why other than the fact that their mother barely ever looked to him. But was putting his egoistic pride dow and suddenly bowed his body. Everyone was in shock.

 

"My deepest apologies Kamali, If I had known you were the Grand Duchess of Russia my behavior would have been much different from the start." He blurted with a thick formal tone. Kamali cringed back with a sweat dropped and Yui facepalmed.

 

If you're gonna apologize then do it right!- Kamali thought to herself. Shu sighed to himself as he looked at their girls, he was amused at their expressions.

 

"This family really is something else. Hontōni*, Reiji I don't give a shit about how you treat me, but yesterday was unreasonable and barbaric. The person who you should be apologizing to is Yui." (Really*) Kamali stated as Reiji could almost laugh at the thought of apologizing to a mere mortal.

 

"Uh-I-that would be-" He couldn't even find the right words, his pride was at stake (Oh, the agony! The Horror!). Kamali could read through his thoughts and massaged her temples.

 

"Honestly. Fine, since mortality and status are all that matter to you, then there's only one way to solve this immature situation." She announced while gesturing them to follow her. Along the way, the triplets came along after noticing that the visitors had finally left. Kanato curiously examined the situation while holding onto his Teddy bear, Ayato was eyeing Yui who stuck by Kamali fearfully, his eyes never seemed to leave her. Laito was the last one to follow through, he had been in his room texting some girls when he heard Kamali's voice close by and happily left them all on read. Teleporting behind her he almost fell into a daze when he saw how refined and royal-like, her hair finely slicked back, the androgynous look was the perfect fit for a person like her. Smiling to himself he sneakily made his way beside her and interlocked his hand with hers, this caused him to grab her attention.

 

"A suit looks delicious on you Kami-chan~ How did the meeting go?" He cooed while squeezing her hand, he looked over to Yui who seemed to have her mind on something else while sticking like glue to Kamali. He could feel a tension between everyone, how Shu was avoiding eye contact with Reiji and Reiji was glaring the inability he had to move his feet in a different direction, also how Ayato was staring Yui down with an intense narrowed expression. But when he looked at Kamali's face and her eyes met his she gave him a secret smile that he barely caught. She was calm and seemed pleased with something he was unaware of.

 

"Thank you, and the meeting went just as I planned it to be. Yui's title was removed, and I get my full year of staying here in Japan." She proudly said with her usual monotone expression, Ayato could've growled from her first statement but had control (Yeah OKAY). Kanato began mumbling to Teddy about what their next sacrifice might be like but everyone else stayed quiet. Though, Laito gasped from what she said.

 

"A year! Here?!" He was delighted to know the raven-haired Duchess was staying longer. She has stayed for barely a month and his life seemed to explode with new colors and memories. He was starting to become attached to her, and sex wasn't even near his mind, though he is very touchy. 

 

"Well if you'd like, if not I could stay at my brother's penthouse in Tokyo. It really is your decision, just to add in though with no alternate interior, if I were to stay I'd most likely be attending school with you. Just saying." Kamali pointed out with a blank expression but a tempting offer to the right person.

 

"Oh, Kami-chan you're so bold~ An offer like that is enough to make me turned on." He moaned and puckered his lips to Kamali as she chuckled and pinched his lips.

 

"Je ne pense pas Belle gueule." He teased as he hummed in amusement from her fluent French. (I don't think so, and Belle gueule is a French nickname for someone good looking).

 

"The hell, when did you two become close. You were deadass at each other's necks two days ago, what happened?" Ayato (JEaLoUsLy!) asked as the two laughed at an insider only them two knew.

 

"It's a long story." Kamali bluntly informed him as Laito chuckled when she sneakily winked at him. Laito was still the persistent pervert and Kamali was still the cold curver, but they were now two people who share precious memories together and maybe more to come along the way.


	16. ℭhapter Fifteen: Fearing The Storm...

__

 

 

 

Everyone had made it to the living room, the suspense in where Kamali was leading the strictest brother of the family. Finally, at their location, she gestured to the couch for everyone to sit, surprisingly they obliged quietly.

 

"Good, we have an audience," she walked up the stairs to the higher parts of the living room and retrieved the sturdiest swords. Kamali casually made her way downstairs with the swords in her grasp, everyone was curious as to what she was planning to do them, except Yui. "This will make for the perfect setting." She mumbled with a sense of hidden thrill in her voice. With a cold glare, she looked to Reiji and jerked her hand to the middle of the room while shoving the table away with her foot for a larger space. She then threw to him both of the swords while keeping to herself a sheath.

 

"Whats this about?" He asked while examing the swords. Kamali was bending the sheath and batting it with a cunning smirk on her face.

 

"Korolevskiy poyedinok." She bluntly stated as he wore a dumbfounded face.

 

"What?" He questioned as she then laid a hand on her hip and flipped the sheath in her left hand.

 

"A royal duel, Russian edition. Back at home, there was only one way that the royal family dealt with their issues, and that was a good old-fashioned duel." Kamali explained as the brothers had different reactions. Shu was quiet, Ayato and Laito chuckled, Kanato hugged Teddy tighter, and Subaru widened his eyes.

 

"Oh no, Kamali for God's sake please use the back of the sheath." Yui half begged as her best-friend sighed while softly chuckling to herself, but she gladly did as told.

 

"Better?" She said as Yui rolled her eyes.

 

"Much." Yui exclaimed as Kamali put her focus on Reiji once more.

 

"Alright, here's how we're going to do this. The first rule is no permanent damage will be done in this duel. If either one of us is to lay so much as a scratch on each other then the duel is over and the uninjured opponent takes the win. The second rule is just as simple if you or I am too un-hand the other's weapon, the win goes to them. Now if you want to forfeit then just raise your swords and I will immediately end the duel, and obviously the win is mine. Any questions?" She thoroughly explained as Reiji pushed his glasses.

 

"Yes, why is it that I am being given two swords while you take a sheath?" Reiji questions as Kamali smirks.

 

"Because I am giving you benefit of the doubt, think of it as mercy. Don't be offended but I am currently running on coffee, stress, lack of sleep, and an over-protective brother," She admitted while getting into position. "Oh, but don't think for a second I'm gonna go easy on you, I want a serious match." Reiji sighed as he positioned himself in a plow ward stance, it was regal and sophisticated, but that's not the kind of fight Kamali wanted. She took the sheath behind her back and lowered her body so that her left foot was stretched out and right foot was crouched. Reiji gawked at her unusual stance, this was not the norm for him.

Kamali wore a dead serious face as her hips swayed ever so gently, the audience watching them slowly faded out of their conscious. Slowly they began circling like a carousel, weapons steady in their hands. Reiji had his eyes on Kamali's hands and feet, he felt that she was preparing to strike first.

 

And just as he predicted Kamali lunged forward with a piercing pounce, it almost caught him off-guard. Stumbling backward, Reiji caught himself, he then swung below thrusting forward, but Kamali dodged it and laughed as she added a bit of jumping to her steps.

 

"What's wrong Reiji? Are you thinking of forfeiting?" She mocked him in order to provoke him.

 

"I am thinking of no such thing." He demanded his thoughts, Kamali cocked her head and gave him a toothy grin.

 

"Really now." And with a twist and high-kick, Reiji quickly shielded himself with his sword, but then Kamali's right foot came out of nowhere and slammed the sword out of his hand.

 

"Wha-What kind of duel is this?!" He spat as she laid one hand on her hip.

 

"I told you Korolevskiy poyedinok, this is the duel me and my family has to solve problems. I never once said the limits put on your actions, only the winning scores." She reminded him as he widened his eyes.

 

"That's-" She pushed her hair back (sexily *yum*) and grinned.

 

"That is the Belyakova way, us Russians don't hold back in our duels. Now come and face me like the person you acted in front of me weeks before!" She shouted as he grunted and engaged in battle once more. Shu watched closely at her movements with interest, they may have been different from a regular battle but she was definitely skilled. Reiji was more focused now, but Kamali was fighting for the thrill of it, she had a serious, and yet, goofy expression on. They now fought on the stairs and went higher, everyone was on their toes as they watched.

 

Kamali threw up her sheath for distraction and then did a handstand on the railing, she made her legs into a sprinkler and sent Reiji flying. He slammed his foot down for an anchor but forgot about Kamali, and that's when a blade was pointed directly to his neck.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk, you mustn't let yourself get distracted like that Reiji." Kamali said while hyphenating his name, he couldn't even speak, she was amazing. Blood then trickled down his throat and Kamali stepped backwards, she had taken his sword and used it against him.

 

"How did you beat me so quickly?" He asked stunned. Kamali returned to her monotone expression.

 

"It's not how did I beat you, it's what did I do differently than you. And the answer is simple, you were fighting to prove yourself whilst I was fighting for a reason. You insulted my Lady-in-Waiting and belittle the humans who come to this mansion, I chose this duel in order to create a balance of power and humble you." Kamali explained as she walked down the stairs with poise and punctuality, one foot was always ahead of another. Reiji clenched his fists but calmed down and pushed up his glasses, he teleported back down, all eyes were on Kamali.

 

"Now, I'm certain the situation here is clear. Yui has her freedom and right to say and do whatever she pleases if she wishes to go back to Russia because she feels uncomfortable, she will. Putting her life in danger will only cause futile tension between our families so think about what you're gonna do," In the flick of an eye the blades point was at Ayato's neck, a gasp filled the room. "Don't take me as ignorant, I know things even when Yui doesn't tell me, you're taking this immortality bullshit too far." Kamali hissed as Ayato gulped but smacked the sword away from him.

 

"Heh, Ore-sama isn't intimidated by you, I do whatever I want." Ayato said as he stood up and dusted himself, Kamali could feel her eye twitch but ignored it. Yui sighed and stood up, she removed the swords and placed them on the table. Holding Kamali's hand, Yui smiled and pulled her so they weren't in the living room anymore.

 

"Let's go to your room, Ryouta sent me something I wanna show you." Yui persuaded as Kamali glared Ayato down the whole way. When they left the brothers were quiet for a moment till Kanato spoke up.

 

"It's like Yui is the only person who can calm her down." He pointed out as Laito patted Ayato's shoulder.

 

"You should be careful Ayato, Yui's the only reason your heads still attached to you. Kamali has the power to do anything, that man wouldn't be pleased if you put in a bad name for the family." Laito said as Ayato shook him off with a grunt.

 

"Like I give a shit!" He growled and then teleported away.

 

"Tch, what a dumbass." Subaru muttered as he also teleported away. The rest of the brothers teleported away except Shu and Reiji.

 

"I hope you didn't embarrass our family in the meeting." Reiji insulted.

 

"Would it make you go away if I said I exchanged contact info and was invited to his home?" Shu questioned in an annoyed tone. Reiji let out a mocking "Hmph" and pushed up his glasses.

 

"You're still a lazy good-for-nothing, any smart person could obtain something as small as exchanging contacts." He said scornfully as Shu simply put in his earbuds and returned to his own little world.

 

\-----

 

Yui pulled Kamali into her room and closed the door behind after she did a quick check for vampires.

 

"So what did Ryouta show you?" Kamali questioned as Yui sighed with relief and laid down on the bed.

 

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of there." Yui honestly said as Kamali nodded her head and loosened up her tie. Removing her suit she hung it back into the closet and rolled up her sleeves. Yui rolled on her stomach and opened the drawer next to Kamali's bed. A glint from a polished object met her eyes, it was the golden pin that she had given Kamali on her birthday years ago. A smile formed on Yui's face as she examined the pin. Kamali pulled her hair into a messy bun and put on her glasses.

 

"I plan on meeting Bara tonight, hope I can gather more info on Cordelia. Anything new with you?" She asked as Yui was quiet, Kamali turned to her to see Yui with the golden flower. She sat beside her as they both reminisced their past, something they've been doing a lot.

 

"Our first birthday together, I still remember it as though it were yesterday." Kamali recollected. A cool breeze entered the room, pushing through gently and making music with whatever it whisps against.

 

"Yeah...you were such a crybaby when we were kids." Yui giggled as Kamali groaned from the embarrassing memories.

 

"Ugh, everything made me emotional." She said as Yui sighed.

 

"True, but...one day you just stopped. It's like you grew up overnight, then our roles switched and I became dependent on you." She murmured in her own thoughts and flashbacks filling her own vision. Kamali furrowed her eyebrows as she lamented through expression, even best friends have secrets they would rather keep hidden.

 

"Well I wasn't gonna stay a kid forever, sooner or later I would have to grow up." Kamali acknowledged, Yui half-smiled in agreement, she knew that wasn't the full story. A knock on the door distracted the girls as Kamali opened it and revealed Subaru holding Kamali's coat, diverting his eyes away from her in a (tsundere) uninterested way.

 

"You forgot this." He mumbled, Kamali took her jacket from his grasp and yanked his hand. He looked up in surprise to meet Kamali's piercing alabaster eyes.

 

"Where are you looking, am I not the one you're speaking to?" She questioned coldly as Subaru's face flushed like a tomato, pulling his hand back roughly he covered his mouth with his fist.

 

"Fuck's wrong with you!" He stammered as Kamali folded her arms and smirked.

 

"Look at me when you speak or don't speak to me at all." Kamali directed as Subaru sighed forcefully and stomped away. Kamali looked back at Yui with a confused expression, but Yui just shrugged. Kamali watched as Subaru walked down the hall, she sighed and then puckered her lips gently as a soft whistle called out to him. Throwing the suit over her shoulder and stuffing her hand in her pocket she tilted her head and walked to his side.

 

"Show me the rose garden that you've taken care of so well." She requested as he blushed and whipped his head the other way, Kamali huffed and then pulled on his ear.

 

"If you don't want to then say no." She said as he narrowed his brows.

 

"Fine, I'll show you, shit!" Subaru cursed but his ears were evidently red. Kamali smirked and followed after him.

 

"You always this aggressive verbally?" Kamali searched his deeper emotions but he clicked his tongue.

 

"You always this damn bothersome." Not really asking her a question but insulting her Kamali widened her eyes for a split second and Subaru bit his tongue.

 

"No-I mean-"But before he could explain himself a silky soft giggle filled the hall, Subaru, shocked, was speechless from what looked like a fallen angel. Kamali then bit her lip as she locked her hand with his.

 

"Your reckless behavior reminds me so much of a younger me, I think we're gonna get along well you and I." Kamali exclaimed as he looked at her appalled and then to a dumbfounded expression.

 

"But you're just a year older than me." He reminded her as she grinned.

 

"Yes but girls mature faster, so I went through the rebellious-but-secretly-miserable-and-sensitive phase when I was fourteen." She explained as Subaru groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm not sensitive!" He retorted as she chuckled.

 

"Of course not, wouldn't want to tarnish your masculinity now would we., Tsu-ba-ru~" She teased as he growled from her nickname.

 

"I'm not a tsundere! Fine, take yourself there, like I give a shit." He grumbled loudly as he shoved Kamali off.

 

"No no I'm joking, come back Tsunbaru!" Kamali shouted as she chased after Subaru.

 

\----

 

Walking through the path of rose bushes that grew in a variety of colors, no matter how many times Kamali entered the garden she was always mesmerized. She plans to grow a garden in Russia that will be accessible to everyone, it will consist of crops and plants, the crops will be sold for a low price like an organic market but the flowers will be for sight-seeing. Taking out her phone she shot many pictures of the garden while Subaru tended to the roses.

 

"What kind of soil did you use?" Kamali asked.

 

"Loam, it's fifty-percent air and the rest is a bunch of other soils, like clay and slit." He explained as Kamali typed it down in a Google Doc that is filled with idea's she has for the Kingdom.

 

"Hmm, and how about water?" She questioned.

 

"About 4-5 gallons per week, it keeps them refreshed and healthy." He said as he finished watering the roses. Kamali types that in quickly then put her phone away, looking to Subaru who was admiring the roses. His eyes were softer but still distressed. Kamali bent down next to him catching his attention.

 

"Shouldn't princesses be all bothered by dirt and be delicate?" He pointed out but Kamali shook her head.

 

"And hope to find prince charming or be swooped away by their knight in shining armor~ No thank you, I would rather get dirt on my hands and get shit done then be a fragile damsel in distress. In a male-dominated monarchy I would be belittled and manipulated in a matter of seconds, and that's not who I am or how I was raised." Kamali described with a resolute goal. Subaru huffed as he listened.

 

"At least you have a choice, my family is held under the hand of that man since forever. You either get killed or stay silent." He explained.

 

"The only reason you believe you don't have a choice is 'cause you fear storms." Kamali's words were soft but blunt, her gaze wandered off into space.

 

"Storms?" He said. Kamali's breath became silent and a cool breeze flew past her face and danced with her hair, her eyes captured Subaru's soul as he saw the storm live in her eyes. Lighting sparked in her soul and thunder echoed in his mind.

 

"A shielded off Storm that you all avoid, it's destruction scares you. But how else will you move on, are you expecting him to just give up and leave you alone? A man who's seen it all has forgotten the fear of absence of his own existence. Can't you see it.." She spoke in a hushed manner, Subaru's voice caught in his throat as the natural disaster played on a neverending loop in her illuminated eyes. Pulling himself away from her gaze, Subaru thought to himself. She was right, a girl who took a small glimpse into their reality saw it all. He's the one who put them in all the resentment and struggle.

 

Subaru sunk into his own conscious and Kamali examined the white rose bed flaying in front of them. Plucking one she picked out the thorns with her nails, not really caring for the pain, and placed it gently on his ear.

 

"Wha-"

 

"No, don't take it off," Kamali swatted his hands away so that he wouldn't he take it off. "White roses suit you, both internally and eternally." She said as he looked down in shame.

 

"Tch...I have nothing in common with a white rose. I'm not pure or innocent, I've already faced the aftermath of that man's ways." He admitted making Kamali frown slightly.

 

"You know, this may be the first time we've had an actual conversation, but first impressions reveal a lot about a person. Though I can say I know a lot more than you think...I know about your mother and what's been done to her...what she's done to you." Kamali revealed as Subaru whipped his head in astonishment.

 

"How?! Did Laito tell you!" He shouted in outrage to the secrets she said.

 

"No-Subaru calm, down nobody told me," Kamali explained to the raging teen. "Well, more than one person told me but not your brothers."

 

"Then how do you know?" He asked as she blandly looked him in the eye.

 

"The spirits that live here, they're perfect information containers." She monotonously stated as he squinted his eyes in skepticism.

 

"What are you on? Are you seriously telling me to believe that GHOSTS exist!" He roared in utter disbelief, Kamali sighed and moved her weight on one hip.

 

"Okay, then I'll tell you something no one else knows except you. Every year you sneakily give the rose you believed to grew to be the most beautiful, to your mother. The visit can either be positive or negative, either way, you've never missed a year. Now tell me who would possibly know that?" Kamali challenged as Subaru's jaw fell, no one could know.

 

"So you're telling me you can see ghosts. How is that even possible?" He questioned as Kamali smirked and touched her chest.

 

"It's in my blood, my mom could do it, so could my great-grandmother and so on," Kamali secretly smiled to herself as she played with her necklace and began to walk into the mansion. "I've been able to see spirits since I was a baby, it was scary at first but after seventeen years it's normal...like people wandering without a purpose." Kamali, herself, began to wander off. Into the mansion then went through the back, down a dark dimly lit hallway they entered the swimming pool suite. The water glistened from underground lights, every ripple and wave was mute, it was beautiful with the scorching sunset that filled the room.

 

"Well, isn't this lovely..." Kamali whispered as the burning rays made their way into the suite and stroked Kamali with their colors. Subaru stood in awe, he never found anyone else to be appealing other than his mother, though Kamali's beauty comes off as sinister and dark, when nature touches her she becomes...celestial.

 

Roaming alone, Laito opens the doors to the pool suite, before his eyes he sees a Goddess gazing at the sweltering dusk sky. Her eyes were transparent in reds, oranges, and traces of deep violets, her hair was glowing like a golden flame with a midnight background. She was standing like a renaissance masterpiece.

 

"Woah..." Laito sighed breathlessly, this made the divine being turn to him as she smiled and made the world stop.

 

"Laito, do you see how beautiful the sunset is!" Kamali exclaimed exuberantly as Laito smiled and teleported to her side planting a kiss on her cheek.

 

"Not as beautiful as you Kami-chan~" He cooed as she chuckled and scrunched her nose.

 

"You womanizer, I won't fall for your ways." She dared his lustful words as he laughed and squeezed her in his arms, a bubbly feeling evading his chest. Subaru watched the two play with curiosity.

 

"Are you two dating or something?" He questioned as Laito glanced at Kamali who grinned.

 

"Actually we're just 'friends with benefits'." Kamali blurted out before Laito could say it.

 

"What!" Subaru shouted as Laito's contagious laughter echoed through the suite.

 

"That's my line Kami-chan, you can't just steal it away." Laito reminded her as she shrugged her shoulders and flipped her hair.

 

"You weren't fast enough." She said as he pounced on her causing them to both fell into the pool. Subaru wasn't even surprised anymore, Kamali already shocked him enough. Swimming back to the surface Kamali whipped water to Laito's face as he, at first, blocked it but then opened his hands out and embraced the water splashes. Subaru shook his head at the two overhyped teenagers who were at each other's throats not far back. Kamali looked at Laito with mischievous eyes and quickly averted them to Subaru who was daydreaming and not really paying attention. Laito smirked widely and nodded his head.

 

"Gosh, now I'm all wet Laito!" Kamali complained as Laito grinned slyly.

 

"Well what can I say, I have that effect on girls." He said as she hit his head.

 

"Subaru, would you be a dear and pull me up." Kamali asked as Subaru easily obliged, but once their hands connected so did Subaru's body with the water. Kamali pulled him in face forward as he let out a gasp.

 

"Kamali what the fuck was that for?!" Subaru hissed as Kamali shrugged her shoulders in a clueless motion.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you slipped in." She lied as he growled and swam after her. Laito joined in and held Subaru back from catching him but let him go once Kamali got away. Subaru then teleported after her swearing he'll catch her and make her regret what she did.

 

In a glimpse one would think the mansion was filled with a bunch of rowdy and energetic teenagers...but only in a glimpse.


	17. ℭhapter Sixteen: A ℭlue for ℜelease!

 

 

 

 

 

 

      Twilight ambushed the day and spelled many to slumber while awakening the minority. Crickets stridulated in the night as wolves howled in the unknown distance. Kamali sat in the cemetery watching compassed beings roam around, not giving a damn about the world around them. She smiled at some of the spirits who looked her in the eye, surprising them but never enough for them to truly make conversation with her. Kamali had made a consultation with Bara to meet her once the north star shined at it's brightest, this created a clear path to where she and her sister's bodies were buried. The moon was an infant in the night sky and left Kamali wondering just how a single star would be able to lighten her a path in the woods.

    Kamali walked over to Cordelia's grave and examined the Bleeding Heart as it was now sprouting leaves and creating a ring of buds, since Bleeding Hearts grow multiple flowers. It's not long before the flowers bloom, and it seems the more the flower grows the worse Yui's heart strains and visions of Cordelia increase. Sighing to herself Kamali adjusts her off-the-shoulder sweater, the nights were becoming colder and the mission of finding the link between everything was getting harder.

 

*Whistle*

 

A soft whistle filled the night as it came from the woods, that was Bara signaling Kamali. Hurrying from her position Kamali hastened her footsteps but made sure to stay quiet, she couldn't let anyone know she was awake. This time she prepared the Hydrogen peroxide and an extra pair of clothes, she took a quick shower before and had no time taming her hair so it let loose. The thickness was usually hidden by creams and oils that simmer it down, but she didn't have the time.

   Now into the woods, Kamali followed the glowing moth that appeared by her side. It showed her the way even in the pitch darkness that blinded her eyes.

 

"Ya know, this would be a thousand times easier if you would just appear." Kamali muttered as a giggle mixed in with the wind.

 

"But that's no fun~" Bara whined playfully as she made music with the leaves and branches, Kamali huffed but continued to cautiously make her way in the woods. Every foot was steady and her arms reached out so she wouldn't collide with a tree while squinting her eyes. The woods were tranquil and in harmony with the world, the stars twinkled brightly and the summer breeze was soft. In the short distance an opening appeared with a gray piece of cloth tied on a branch, it was worn but still intact reminding Kamali of her trip to the past. A smile coated on Kamali's face as she leaned on a tree and recalled the absurd journey she went through, it was spine chilling but worth it. Sighing she walked deeper into the open field, fireflies emerged at every step and twinkled with the stars.

 

Bara then rose beside a humongous tree that grew in the middle, it was positioned directly where Kamali laid Bara and her sister's body to rest.

 

"Woah..." She whispered in awe. It was a gigantic Wisteria tree, but there were no flowers on it, but she knew her trees enough to know it was a Wisteria tree. Even though Wisterias are usually not that big, this tree was magnificent, the beauty caught in Kamali's throat. Kamali stood in front of it and felt overruled by nature, like it's unknown power was looming over her inferior body.

 

"It began to grow after you brought me and my sister here. But it's never bloomed..." Bara explained as Kamali's eyes narrowed in curiosity.

 

"My godmother once told me that trees have been used as symbolic meanings since the beginning of time, it represents so much. She also told me that it's known to represent birth...and death. See, if a plant grows upon the deathbed of being then it can reflect their afterlife. If the deceased soul has died peacefully then the plant blooms beautifully, if they die with something in their former life holding them back from departing harmoniously then the tree won't bloom." Kamali revealed as she trailed around the tree.

 

"So if we were to find the reason why I am still being trapped then the tree will bloom?" Bara questioned as Kamali waved her finger.

 

"Uh-uh, look," she gestured to all the broad range of branches. "There is more than one branch, meaning more than one soul is restless." Kamali said as she began counting all the branches.

 

"It must be all the souls of the sacrifices." Bara pointed out as Kamali huffed.

 

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine. There are ninety-nine branches, meaning there are ninety-nine restless souls lingering." Kamali stated.

 

"I think I could help with that part." Bara admitted as Kamali grinned.

 

"Ho?"

 

"The eeriest brother with purple hair has a dungeon full of wax dolls." Bara explained as Kamali rose her eyebrow.

 

"Okay, and?" She said.

 

"Well...all the wax dolls are the previous sacrificial brides, he made them into wax dolls to 'make their dreams come true' is what he once told me." She clarified as Kamali massaged her temples while taking in the grotesque information that she just learned.

 

"I see...so how are we gonna be able to bring them at ease if their stuck as wax dolls? I can't just set a flame to all the dolls." Kamali stated while leaning against the tree.

 

"Maybe the girls have other reasons than being stuck in the dolls, or maybe there's another way." Bara suggested as Kamali sighed. Suddenly Bara became quiet, her head was turned toward the mansion and seemed really focused.

 

"What's wrong?" Kamal questioned as Bara gasped.

 

"Your friend, it seems her soul is being contained between my world and yours...she's in the middle!" Bara babbled in bafflement, Kamali straightened herself in shock.

 

"What?! How-no never mind that, is there any way you can take me there, to the in-between?" Kamali questioned as Bara bit her lip.

 

"There is, but it'll be difficult. You'all need to be unconscious and I doubt you'll be able to fall asleep so easily." Bara explained making Kamali groan and walk in circles. Bara thought deeply and a light bulb beamed above her.

 

"I got it, Kamali follow me and hurry!" Bara demanded as she flew deep back in the forest as Kamali ran behind her. She ran as fast as she could behind Bara but Bara was fading in the distance.

 

"Bara hold up, you're too fast!" Kamali shouted slightly breathless until Bara was nowhere in sight.

 

"Great, I lost her." Kamali mumbled as she bent down in a crouching position, her head laid low as she caught her breathing. While she rested something in the corner of her eye appeared, the glowing moth flew to her face and landed on her nose.

 

"Where did you come fro-" before Kamali could finish a solid blow knocked her out, Bara loomed over her while holding a thick (THICC) branch.

 

"Sorry, but there was no other way you'd become unconscious." Bara apologized as Kamali's soul entered into the in-between, it's like the spirit world where everyone goes either dead or unconscious. The soul tends to travel so it easily leaves the world in which your body resides.

 

[In the in-between]

 

 

A blurry mixture of color with balanced out exposure of light and dark. You feel everything and nothing at the same time, reality was easily replaced with the illusion of you believing it to not be real...you were stuck in the between forever. When everyone dies their soul departures to this lifeless and living void, and when you dream your soul wanders off to the entrance of the in-between and you see history and unexplainable events of life. The very moment you daze off into a wall of emptiness does your conscious pull you like a magnet to the in-between.

     Kamali's soul was transported to where Yui's was, far into the past...farther from before. It seems the past is the best place to hide your secrets. Kamali regained absent conscience as her body lifted as though she were nonexistent to gravity. She groaned from the pulse pounding in her head, looking around to where she was. It was the garden of a castle, one Kamali didn't recognize. Prepubescent laughter ran through the wind as Kamali took in her surroundings. The translucent moth appeared again in front of Kamali and beckoned her to follow it, and she did just that. Walking further into the grounds of the castle Kamali entered the main garden where three familiar faces ran happily.

 

"Is that...the triplets!" She whispered in shock as she squinted her eyes to get a better view, their little legs took them far. Kamali stiffened when she watched them play till her head flung backward and a fountain of blood sprayed from her nose.

 

K-kawaii overload!- She thought to herself as she covered her running nose.

 

No there's no time for basking my mind in the wondrous joys of youth, I must concentrate on finding Yui!- Kamali scolded herself while clenching her fists.

 

 

 

But why'd they have to grow up into such assholes!- Kamali cried. (lol like that^^^)

 

"Kamali darling, if you wish to save your friend I suggest YOU DO IT NOW!" Bara shouted in Kamali's ear making her eardrums bleed. Kamali hissed as she covered them and glared at Bara who folded her arms and turned her face away with a "hmph". Kamali returned her gesture with her tongue sticking out, Bara gasped as she stretched out her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

 

"Bleh." The two acted childishly making faces at each other.

 

"Hmph, for a preppy pushover princess such as yourself you're soo childish." Bara insulted cunningly as she looked at her nails. Kamali's eyebrows twitched as her jaw tightened.

 

"I'm a Grand Duchess, and I'm not childish or a pushover. You just get on my nerves!" Kamali growled as she tried to attack Bara but she fell right through her.

 

"Ohohoho, you're an idiot as well, OHOHO." Bara laughed as she (did that anime hand thingy) began floating away.

 

° ° °

 

Hiding behind a tree the two girls (living and dead: on the inside doesn't count) watched as Yui stood in the middle of the garden watching the Sakamaki brothers play and enjoy their youth.

 

"You see that dangerously beautiful woman over there," Bara pointed out as Kamali nodded her head. "She's Cordelia, a witch of a woman in my opinion. Look she's walking over to Ayato." Cordelia made her way to Ayato and dismissed Laito and Kanato as they ran off. She wore a stern and unpleased look as she turned to Ayato, it seems she was telling him to do something he didn't want to do...and then a hand collided with his cheek. Kamali flinched as she gripped on the tree with anger.

 

"The fuck! Why'd she slap him!" Kamali jeered. Mini Ayato was looking down at the floor in with a miserable expression as pain washed over him, Kamali could recall the number of times her Babushka slapped her when she refused to study. Pressure and expectations being put on a child is never healthy and can cause serious damage to the child's mentality, and show after effects when they grow older.

 

"Cordelia was too late when it comes to bearing children, the second wife Beatrix was the first to bear a child and it made Cordelia jealous. So she put a lot of pressure on Ayato so he could be better than the rest of his brothers. But she also neglected Kanato and gave Laito the wrong kind of attention...she's a nymphomaniac who should've never been a mother. But the other mothers are no better." Bara explained as Kamali thought to herself, she knew now why Ayato acts the way he does, why they all do. Bara gestured for Kamali to follow her as they went deeper into the garden after Yui; who found Shu and Reiji with a dirty blonde haired woman with the same ocean eyes as Shu.

 

"That's Beatrix, the mother of Shu and Reiji." Bara said as a young Shu was holding what seemed to be a puppy.

 

"Mama, look my friend gave me this puppy. Can we keep him?" Shu asked with an innocent tone to a bland-faced mother who showed no interest in the dog.

 

"So that's where you've been all this time. Butler, take this mutt away, you will not spend precious time to study and wasting it." Beatrix ordered as the butler succumbed from the shadows and took away the German shepherd from Shu's hands, Shu bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes and he ran away back into the woods. Behind the scene, quiet in the background, a young Reiji sat while peeking over a large book. Beatrix sighed as she sat back down and continued her embroidery, Reiji had a hopeful look as he gulped and cleared his throat.

 

"M-mother, I just finished reading this book." He said nervously but received no reaction (the only time I felt genuine sadness for Reiji in the first season).

 

"Wow, she didn't even look at him. She's completely neglecting him..." Kamali mumbled as she remembered the duel they had earlier that day. Reiji looked dejected and looked down at the meaningless sentences that his eyes skimmed through.

 

"Reiji was neglected and uncared for all his life, Beatrix is the most awkward parent so she doesn't even know how to interact with her own children. Some people just aren't meant to be parents, Cordelia and Beatrix fit that category." Bara explained. Kamali huffed in irritation but turned her attention to Yui who disappeared and Bara whisked them away in front of a tower.

 

"Our last brother, Subaru," Bara said as Kamali leaned against the wall they were hiding behind.

 

"Let me guess, another case of 'fucked up mother'." Kamali stated as Bara frowned and gestured to the window of the tower. A woman who resembled Subaru greatly had a blank expression and turned away from the young Subaru who was holding a knife (A KNIFE! NO!).

 

"Christa...well she's Karlheinz's first cousin," Kamali scrunched her face in disgust. "She went crazy ever since she entered this castle and has random episodes where she can't even tell apart him and Karlheinz." Bara explained. Kamali recalled the splendid time she had earlier that day and sighed as they suddenly teleported to an unknown location. Cordelia sat on the veranda with a mystery man as Ayato watched the man whisper “sweet nothings” into her ear. Then...the women looked to Yui with a dark and devious expression and kept her stare a hold. Yui's face scrunched up in pain as she clenched on her chest and fell to the floor.

 

"Yui!" Kamali gasped as the in-between began to become blurry and a flood of dizziness poured into her mind as she fainted.

 

__________________________

 

 

    Kamali had woken up from her fall and took no time to look for Yui, she finally has her last clue, now she needs to put all the pieces together. Completely unbeknownst to her surroundings, Kamali ran through the halls of the mansion following Bara's simple directions. Beneath the mansion was a sewer tunnel that acts as their dungeon and Yui had sleepwalked there. Kamali had to get there before any of the brothers found her and took advantage of her weak state.

She stood in front of the entrance to an undergrond dungeon and sprinted in. Water dripped from the ceiling and a musty scent mixed in with the dust in the air, in the distance, Kamali could hear voices.

 

\-----

 

A Few Moments Earlier:

 

   Yui had woken up confused after finding herself in a rusted and stuffy tunnel. She had zero time to take in her surroundings when the bane of her existence walked down the tunnel. He wore a mischevious toothy grin and strutted down, till suddenly he pinned Yui against bars that were her only way out. A gasp escaped Yui's throat when her body collided harshly against the bronze rods,

 

That's gonna leave a bruise. She thought to herself.

 

"What the hell are you doing down here, huh Titless?" Ayato apathetically questioned, not really caring about her but trying to create an intimidating tension. Yui whimpered trying to get out of his grasp, but her wrists couldn't even budge. Ayato's blood rushed in ecstasy from the sounds of her pain, just like the sadist he was.

 

"I don't know, I guess I sleepwalked here. Now let me go!" She explained while biting her lip and scrunching her eyebrows. His gaze darkened as he gripped her wrists at an unbearable pain. Yui cried out as Ayato narrowed his brows and cruelly smirked.

 

"You don't get to order Ore-sama around. You and that royal bitch, she's got Laito wrapped around her finger and is ordering us around like she's better. I'm the best, no one tells me what to do!" Ayato spat and triggered a rarely pushed button, Yui gnashed her teeth roughly and glared at Ayato.

 

"Every time I meet someone they always talk bullshit about Kamali, you don't know shit about her! She's better than you in ways you can't imagine, that's what the future heir of an Empire has to aspire to be. And yeah, she is royalty and you know sure as HELL she's a bitch. Growing up with the pressure of becoming Empress without her parents to guide her, brothers she barely ever sees, and grandparents that blame her for everything, really changes you. But you know that from experience, " She didn't hesitate to harden her glare. "Don't you A-y-a-t-o."

 

\-----

 

Quick disclaimer. If you think Yui is "out of character" or you're thinking "She's too pussy to say that" then I'll have you know that she's a boss ass bitch in the mangas and game. So if you're a Yui hater (with invalid info) then don't even bother to comment. The one thing I despise is belittling others.

 

Thanks😘

 

\------

 

   Fumes blew out from Ayato's ears in fury, he bared his fangs and sunk his teeth into her neck severely. A screamed left her lips with tears streaming down her cheeks as her vision grew blurry once again, this was the second time he brought this merciless pain to her.

   But God gave her his granted mercy when Ayato was shoved away. Laito yanked Yui behind him and scowled at his brother.

 

"Laito WHAT THE FUCK!" Ayato shouted at Laito who didn't flinch but protectively stood in front of Yui. Ayato moved forward and Laito pushed Yui back.

 

"Laito move out of the way now." Ayato demanded as Laito smiled fictitiously.

 

"Well dear brother, if I were to do that you'd attack poor Yui~ We can't have that, not with her being a guest, not a sacrifice." Laito reminded him but Ayato's displeased expression stayed plastered on his face.

 

"Poor Yui? The fuck- a guest? Dude, do you even hear yourself, you're showing empathy to a human? Heh, I guess that's what happens when Kamali fucks with your brain and makes you into a little bitch." Ayato harshly insulted Laito emphasizing his last phrase. Laito sighed and placed a hand on his hip.

 

"Kamali didn't do anything, I simply know how to act civil. Unless you wanna get punished by that man from doing something stupid." Laito clarified as Ayato flipped off his Fedora (poor fedora-chan) and grabbed him by his collar in irritation.

 

"Who gives a shit! That entitled emo bitch ruined all of this, we would still have our sacrifice and be able to do whatever the fuck we want. Your head is so far up her ass that you can't even see how manipulative she is, you can't possibly tell me you have a platonic relationship with her. You two were fighting and shit, then you come back after spending a day with her and you don't even glare or even insult her. She's fucking with your mind, just like Cordel-" Ayato ranted without interruption till he went above the limit. Laito slapped away his hand and pushed him against the wall.

 

"Don't you dare compare her to that bitch. Kamali is the only person I have genuine respect for, as a woman and a human. That day she saved my life and I'll never forget that. She sacrificed her safety for mine! She risked it all without a second thought, then she took me to a place that has left me with wholesome memories. She did all that, a HUMAN did all that! So forgive me if I can't seem to understand your hate for her anymore, but that whore doesn't even come CLOSE to how Kamali has treated me. And yes, I do have a platonic relationship with her. And you wanna know why, because I can do things with her that other people don't deserve to see." Laito spilled his words endlessly breathlessly and pushed himself away from Ayato. Ayato, astonished, dusted himself and crossed his arms.

 

"Whatever..." He mumbled guiltily.

 

Footsteps suddenly echoed in the tunnel and grew closer, a hidden figure stopped in the shadow and observed the trio. Yui backed away and closer to Laito as he and Ayato stepped forward. The silhouette emitted a dangerous aura as its body grew taller and its beady white eyes glowed in the void; with its body seeming bigger than it actually was.

 

"Who's there?" Ayato questioned as a deep sigh stepped into the light and cause Yui to scream. Kamali's whole face was covered in blood as her hair was extremely puffy and wavy and her naturally scary demeanor adding onto the fear.

 

"Kamali?! Jesus Christ, what happened to you!" Yui yelled as she pushed through the brothers and to Kamali. Kamali rose her brow an cocked her head to the side in confusion.

 

"Your face is drenched in blood, especially your forehead," Yui explained as Kamali tapped her forehead. She was quiet for a second till she opened her mouth.

 

"I fell." She stated emotionlessly as Yui hit her shoulder.

 

"Off a building? What really happened?" Yui asked once more as Kamali widened her eyes and gasped while pointing behind her.

 

"Is that Akira Suzuki!" Kamali shouted as Yui whipped her head behind her and Kamali took the chance to throw Yui over her shoulder.

 

"Oi let me down! Tell me what happened to your face, you can't always do this when you wanna avoid a question, Kamali!" Yui yelled and kicked trying to get out of Kamali's grasp. Kamali turned to the brothers and stared at them for a second till gesturing a thumbs up and giving them a quick head nod. She then continued walking out if the tunnel with Yui still complaining.

 

Laito looked to Ayato and gave him a cocky smile as picked up his Fedora and teleported away.

 

"What the fuck just happened." Ayato mumbled to himself lost in confusion.


	18. ℭhapter Seventeen: Devil's Mistress

 

 

 

   It's been a few days since Kamali found the unblooming Wisteria tree, since Laito confessed his respect for Kamali, and since Yui looked into the brothers past. Kamali recorded down everything that's been going on, in her journal and made visits to the Wax Dolls.

Problem is, the spirits of the sacrifices have only muttered single phrases when she questioned them.

One girl said,

 

"Cordelia."

 

Another mumbled,

 

"Sword."

 

And another much quieter but eerie spirit said,

 

"It didn't end in flames conjured by the maimed trinity."

 

Kamali knew not to pressure or force the spirits to share any more information and halted her investigation. She decided to take a day off from all the work and look deeper into the gifts that her godmother sent her. She hasn't taken off the Dragon Breath necklace ever since it was sent, the colors and design captured her heart.

    Kamali found comfort at her desk as she grazed her fingers lightly upon the jewelry box. She began fiddling with the antique jewelry box, flipping the picklock, and caressing the velvet interior felt. As she let her fingers do as they please, she touched the bottom piece and felt it move. Raising a brow Kamali removed the piece and was revealed a rusted locket and two rings, one with a modest Diamond and the other with diamonds encrusted into it. Her heart dropped in an instant as her throat squeezed tightly with her heart. Her breathing heavied as she picked up the locket and opened it up. A picture of her and her brothers was on one side while a man and a woman were in the other.

 

It was her mother's pendant. She recognized it from when she was little, her mother always had it on. The familiar white eyes and rose gold hair paired with the striking teal eyes and infamous black hair that sent shivers down her spine. Goosebumps ran along her arms as she picked up the rings and caressed the encrusted designs. She rose from the desk and sat on her bed with the accessories being held in her cupped hands, as though they were the most precious and cherished objects she had. Her eyes sank down with her head and she squeezed her eyes shut while crouching down. Her heart began to speed up as sweat trickled down the nape of her neck and her hands shook.

 

...She really did need a day off.

 

 

                                                                              

• • •

 

 

A heavy rainfall invaded the quiet afternoon, rain fell quickly from its grey clouds. It was late noon and yet no one heard from Kamali. She never left the room or made a sound. Cooped up in the room, alone and unfed with just the dewy smell of the rain hydrating her senses. Laito and Kamali began to grow worried about why she was cooped up in there. Yui and Laito made their way to her door and took a moment to come to understanding with each other before knocking on the door. There was no answer, just the sound of silence.

 

"Kamali? Are you okay?" Yui muttered as she placed her ear against the doorframe and listened for any movement. But, to her demise, all she could hear was the pitter patter of rain hitting against the ground, her presence was faint but known. Yui sighed as she backed away from the door and shook her head to Laito. He scratched the back of his neck as he placed his back against the doorway and followed his actions through with a sigh.

 

"What is she even doing in there?" He asked as Yui shrugged her shoulders.

 

"I don't know...I think it's best to leave her alone. She's probably just doing work that her grandma sent her." Yui explained as she began to walk away from the door.

 

"You think so?" He questioned one last time as she nodded her head.

 

"I mean what else would she be doing? There's nothing to worry about, Kamali is strong, nothing in there could hurt her." She said as Laito took one last glance at the door, expecting her to come out and answer their calls to her like she always does. But the door remained shut and the echo of rainfall stayed the same. He breathed deeply and teleported away from the door.

 

On the other side of the door, in the dimly lit room with an eerie grey tone was a raven-haired distraught teenager. Her body sprawled on the floor as her hands gripped her head, trying to block out mute screams. Kamali was paler than usual as sweat draped her body; that was trembling frightfully. Her breathing was ragged and raspy as she held back sobs. She dragged her body near the veranda, the room had hands pulling her down, the shadows have taken over and the screeching sounds of the bathroom door's creek was deafening. The well-kept room now seemed like a torture chamber, the perfect setting for suicide, and a hellish panic-room. She couldn't breathe, words wouldn't leave her body from the threatening silence.

    Kamali's body felt as though it had a million anchors on it, she was drowning in her own mind. With what seemed like all her strength, she threw herself onto the drench and cold tiled floor. The refreshing feel of the present day faintly pulled her out of the suffocation. The droplets hit her head all the way to the end of her back, her face was side planted on the ground while she tried to take control of herself once again. Forcing herself up felt like she had done a million push-ups, her sore muscles quivered as she lifted her chin. But nature felt as though Kamali hadn't gone through enough torment, a frost white lightning bolt struck down from the heavens. The sound of thunder was similar to bodies colliding in slow-motion, or the crack of a whip striking against bare skin.

 

Kamali was frozen in place, her body refused to move and her alabaster eyes matched the color of the lightning. Her slit and narrow eyes were wide in fear as she gasped out a cry, tears ran down her face quicker than the rain. Her body stiffened as a warm and bitter iron filled her mouth, as a trickle of blood raced down her chin. Another bolt jerked its way into the sky with its roaring thunder and this time Kamali reacted. She threw her head down to the floor with her hands on either side, blocking her head from everything, both actuality, and distorting imagery.

 

"...прости...вас обременять..." Kamali cried out as she bit her sleeves and sobbed. (I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden.)

 

The locket, that she foolishly discovered, was across the room sitting behind her closet door. The phrase "curiosity killed the cat," played perfectly, because even though Kamali wasn't physically dead...her soul was slowly being shattered. And that's more painful than a quick death.

     Kamali gnashed her teeth and clenched her jaw as she inhaled sharply. Her breath came out quivering with the will to make it steady. She lifted herself up and pushed up from her knees, her heavy body seemed to weigh her down but, regardless, she stood up. Her phone then began to buzz and vibrate on her vanity, she had been expecting a call. She dragged her feet to the desk and read the caller ID, "7-666" was what popped up. Kamali sighed and sat on the edge of her bed while picking up the phone call.

 

"It is Sunday, come to repent your sins." The ominous voice ordered and hung up right after. Kamali got up from the bed and walked over to the closet, she then stripped down and threw on an oversized grey turtleneck sweater and tight black jeans. She then held her hair up in a messy bun and applied a flawless application of her favorite Casanovella Loubilaque Lop Lacquer. Lastly, she slipped on some black sheer socks and a pair of Jacquard Brocade version "So Kate Booty" Louboutins. Kamali tossed her head back and kicked the veranda's door open with ferocity, she stomped out onto the ground and spread her hands out open. The rain poured on her body endlessly and allowed herself to be cleaned purely by nature. This was her confession, her repentance, and truth. Nothing sees through you like nature, a merciless and yet tender force. Her hair became damp, the sweater clung to her body, and the berry colored lipstick barely smudged but it wasn't perfect like before. Maybe if she stayed out till the rain stopped then she'd be forgiven for all the sins she's committed, but she knew time wasn't on her side and stepped back into the room with droplets falling off of her.

 

Kamali finished everything off with her Neverfull MM Louis Vuitton purse. She had all her necessities inside the bag, now all she needed were her keys and phone and out the door, she went. As she left the room and walked down the hall a voice called out to her in the shadows.

 

"Maybe it's time to let go and expose the treatment you've been receiving Kamali." Bara said as Kamali stopped in her tracks and glanced at her for a second before turning back away in shame.

 

"They'd agree with him if I told them what he does and why he does it. I can't do anything but justify his actions, plus I doubt my family in Russia would penalize his actions, Babushka is a proud Orthodox Christian and would have my head if she learned what I am." Kamali confessed with a pained tone as she gripped the strap of her purse. Bara couldn't say anything anymore, or at least, she didn't know what to say.

 

"I see then...please come back alive." Bara murmured as she disappeared into the shadows. Kamali looked down at her soaked boots that creating squeaking sounds, then she looked at her hands, they were glistening from the dew. A laugh escaped her lips as something ran down her cheek with a stinging trail.

 

I really hope I don't, then this will finally be over...- Kamali pitifully thought to herself as she continued to walk down the hall. Out the hallway, down the marble staircase, and out the eerie and yet comforting mansion. Kamali mounted her motorcycle and took one more look at the view. Her hands caressed the polished surface of her matte black helmet, her reflection appeared before her, what she saw was undefinable, cold eyes, pale skin, and a dark expression. The teenage girl wasn't average, with a million responsibilities and expectations weighing on her shoulders.

 

"You are terribly lost, not a single clue what to do or who to turn to. A secret you refuse to let out and causing yourself misery, torturing your soul to sins you never committed but have written in your blood," Kamali ruthlessly insulted herself as she slipped on her helmet and turned on the engine.

 

"A truly pathetic being." She spat in shame and rode off to her contrition.

 

\--------------

 

(Back inside the mansion)

 

A certain lavender-haired boy was staring out the window as he watched a melanistic tiger dig her claws into the ground and sprint out the mansion grounds. Kanato tilted his head as he gripped Teddy tighter.

 

"Where is she going? Huh, Teddy?" He questioned as a young albino cat strolled up beside him.

 

"What are you going on about?" Subaru questioned as Kanato pointed out the window.

 

"Kamali just left on her motorcycle, she seemed pretty displeased while mumbling something to herself." He explained as Subaru rose his brow and huffed.

 

"Whatever, it's none of our business what she does." He said as Kanato darkened his eyes.

 

"Teddy says you're being ignorant and that Kamali is going somewhere full of shadows." Kanato hissed with a deep eerie undertone making Subaru cringe and roll his eyes.

 

"For fuck's sake if your that concerned then why don't you ask her when she comes back!" Subaru shouted as Kanato grumbled with teary eyes.

 

"Why are you screaming at me!" Kanato screeched as he stomped his foot and Subaru covered his ears with his left eyes squeezed shut.

 

"Nobody's screaming at you, you maniac, shit!" He hollered with an annoyed tone. Kanato started to scream as he threw a tantrum causing most of the brothers' attention to be caught. Reiji, Laito, and Ayato teleported to the front living room to see Kanato on screaming and stomping while hitting Subaru. They all sighed as Laito pulled away Subaru and Ayato pulled away Kanato, in the meantime, Yui rushed in with concern and went beside Laito and Subaru.

 

"Just what triggered this commotion?" Reiji interrogated.

 

"Subaru called me a maniac and started screaming at me!" Kanato yelled in irritation as Subaru looked at him in bafflement.

 

"You lying son of a bitch! I may have called you a maniac but that's cause you started screaming first!" Subaru defended himself with rage as Kanato struggled to leave Ayato's grasp.

 

"I just wanted to know where Kamali went because Teddy told me she was going somewhere full of shadows then you started yelling at me!" Kanato rebutted as everyone grew quiet, this time Yui spoke up while shooting a glance to Laito who shared equal worry.

 

"You saw Kamali leave?" Yui questioned as Kanato nodded his head. "How long ago?"

 

"Like five minutes ago, she went on her motorcycle and sat for a minute while mumbling something to herself then she left." He explained thoroughly as Yui whipped out her phone and called Kamali's number. She bit her lip as it took a while to answer but finally, the line clicked.

 

"Hello?" A dark and yet monotone answered the phone creating a flood of confusion washed over Yui's face.

 

"Hey, why did you leave so suddenly? You didn't even say anything to me all day." Yui exclaimed with a bright tone but a bit of her concern was showing. Kamali was silent for a moment until she replied.

 

"I was busy revising an essay, then I got a call saying I had to go into town. I won't be back at the mansion till late tonight so don't wait around for me. I apologize for not speaking to you this morning and leaving you alone with the brothers, my best advice is to go shopping or stick near Laito for the meantime-" Kamali spilled heaps of words as Yui couldn't keep up.

 

"W-wait Kamali slow down, what are you saying-"

 

"If any majors complications please do contact Ryouta, he'll handle the problem with diligence. That is all, see you in the morning Yui." Kamali finished as the call ended.

 

"But K-Kamali?!" Yui stood in shock and distressed filled Yui as the brothers were trying to figure out what Kamali was going on about. Yui looked up at Laito as he had furrowed brows and a confused expression.

 

"That was...not expected in the least bit." Laito breathed out as walked toward Yui after he let go of Subaru.

 

"See, Teddy was right, Kamali is going to a bad place." Kanato huffed in confirmation.

 

"I'm not doubting that to be honest," Yui said as she pursed her lips in a thin line. "She does this every Sunday when she comes to visit, she suddenly disappears and then has a really unpleasant behavior for a few days. There's no way she's going to church, and definitely doesn't schedule a meeting every Sunday so I have no idea what or where she's going." Yui explained.

 

"Have you asked her other than today?" Laito questioned as Yui sighed.

 

"Like a million times, but each time it's a different story. 'Oh Onii-san gave me work to do' or 'Oji-san wants me to go over his house so we can discuss my future'. But she doesn't even try to make it sound believable cause her voice is so devoid of emotion and I can never tell if she's lying or not." Yui's voice was tremulous with agitation, she took in a sharp breath not wanting to show much of her overly apparent emotions. She balled up her fists till they were bloodless and pale, as she calmed herself down and whipped out her phone. The phone rang endlessly till it clicked.

 

"Is this the Yui Komori calling me?!" Ryouta answered as she tried to smile but she was to aggravated, but Yui knew how to manipulate her voice.

 

"It is she, I presume this is Ryouta Yanaihara." She answered back in a fruity tone. A sultry and deep-toned chuckle followed through her reply.

 

"Alright my dorky apprentice, what's up?" Ryouta asked as Yui sighed and ran a hand through her hair and took in a deep breath.

 

"Its Kamali, she left without even saying anything to me, and when I called her she avoided all my questions and hung up. Do you know if she has any meetings or is she going to you?" Yui questioned hoping to gain some sort of answer.

 

"Damn so it's not about the book I sent you," Ryouta whimpered fakely causing another smile to curl up on her face. He always knew how to make her feel better, even when he wasn't aware of her feeling down. "I'm there's nothing to worry about, I haven't heard from her and I know that Oji-san has gone to Russia to meet Babushka for reasons I am not knowledgeable about. Don't think about it too much, Kamali isn't the type to throw herself in harm's way. It's funny though, our problems used to be about how to make her stop crying. She was such a crybaby before, now she's grown up quicker than Czar and I had hoped for." Ryouta vented out as a chair creak was heard in the background, he was definitely in his office. Yui glanced at Laito who had a blue smile and furrowed eyebrows, he would have laughed if he wasn't concerned about her. At this point, most of the brothers had teleported away, with the exception of Kanato, and Subaru.

 

"Yeah, even though I see her almost every year during breaks and summer vacation I sometimes have trouble understanding her...she's on a completely different wave then everyone else," Yui was speaking her thoughts out loud, even though she was conscious, she couldn't help but feel sunken down in a whole. "But I guess you can't expect people to stay the same forever. Thanks anyway Shisho." Yui sighed but stuffed in an insider at the end to lighten the mood.

 

"As always Minarai~" Ryouta went along as she giggled and ended the call. She looked back at the brothers and let out one more sigh. Subaru clicked his tongue and leaned back on the wall as Kanato squeezed his Teddie with teary eyes, Laito's expression was unreadable as his hat was tilted in a way that hovered over his face.

 

"I guess we can't do anything but do what Kamali said, yet again I remain clueless." She, frustratedly, clenched her jaw but gave up on trying to stick her nose in somewhere Kamali was blocking out. She walked away and decided that she'd hope sleep took her quicker than her paranoid thoughts did. Laito teleported away with the same feeling of distress that he came with. Subaru and Kanato were the only ones in the hall, there was a mutual silence between them for a moment till their thoughts spoke out.

 

"I'm not going to sleep until I figure out where Kamali went." Kanato decided with a stubborn mind, Subaru looked to him and back at the floor. Would that be a wise decision? Kamali is a girl who remains isolated within her own mind and life, she even shuts out her own best friend. Why would she ever agree or be okay with someone she just met almost a month ago, interfere with her life? But in the end, curiosity takes over many, and the answers we receive are the ones we least expect.

 

"Whatever, just don't get mad if she gets irate from your actions." Subaru advised as he teleported away, not wanting to hear anything else. The lavender haired boy was still as his eyes stayed stuck on the window, his lips were puckered in a bit of a pout as he caressed Teddie's head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The mansion was quiet throughout the day, as though everyone was on pause. A nonexistent mouse could be heard scurrying across the stonecold floors, along with a figurative pin colliding against the ground. There weren't any cries for help or the lingering scent of bloodlust and sadism in the air, all was serene and undisturbed. The moondust seems to have invaded everyone's room as many of the nocturnal vampires were eager to lay their heads against clouds and drift off into a land of no worries and dreams. Yui was lost in Neverland, it was as though Kamali put them all under a spell, her words had entranced them all, all except some.

    A motorcycle rolled up to the front entrance as hands pushed the heavy vehicle forward; in the meantime, the wheels grated harshly against the gravel. A pair of hands quivered uncontrollably as they advanced the motorcycle, gritted teeth sent out hisses with every curse that left her lips. Kamali was back at the mansion, on the way to entering through the front door she desperately tried to conceal her presence. Her heart was racing as her face was scrunched up from covered wounds, the front door let out a small creak and Kamali let out a growl.

 

Stay quiet for one fucking moment!- She grumbled in agony while dragging her feet to move obediently. Kamali struggled to stay on her tiptoes when her body was crying for her to stop moving and curl up in a ball as life faded away and left her to succumb in her own comfort. This was the only thing Kamali had ever wanted, she didn't want anyone to ever hurt her, didn't want anyone to get hurt by her, nor did she want anyone to get hurt because of her. She had a much heavier weight on her heart as she recalled the way she spoke to Yui in the afternoon, she could hear the hurt in her voice. Kamali knew that she'd be faced with a series of questions in the morning but at the moment all she wanted was to dive in a pool of empty emotions, to not feel anything. As she wallowed in her own bitterness while taking in quick breaths, after every step her body could take up the neverending staircase, Kamali recalled a scene that kept on replaying in her mind.

 

[Flashback]

 

   An agonizing sound of a persistent melody that came from water droplets clanging against a metal surface, the grimy and heart quailing scent of blood mixed with rotting flesh could make a grown person suffocate. Rusty brick walls and decaying chains clashed together as a chain link grasped on tightly. A head dangled from the only thing that was keeping it up, a sweaty body that was covered in confessions and accusations. The grimy taste of torment circled around Kamali as quivery breaths left her, suddenly a pale scrawny hand took in a handful of her hair and jerked her head back with a sharp tug. A hiss escaped her lips from the pain as her eyes were forced to meet with a pair of listless auburn eyes that were accompanied with wrinkles on the edges and eye bags that could be compared to a paranoid sinners eyes. His expression was profound as his pale stiffen skin was stained by splotches of blood that was probably splattered. The man took in a deep breath and let out a whisper,

 

"Prayer to Saint Michael the Archangel. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." The man carried on as he placed out his hand in order for a younger man to lay a miniature rod that had a sizzling end with words encrusted on it, it read "悪魔の愛人". Kamali's eyes widened in horror as the grip on her hair got tighter and the man brought her head back more.

 

"Don't look so displeased, it was in God's will for this to happen eventually. This will give you a clear reminder of what you are." The man explained without remorse as Kamali held the urge to cry out and scream.

 

"Now, stick out your tongue." He demanded with a cruel tone, there was a slight smirk that curled up on his relentless face.

 

"T-this is too far, you expect me to hide this when it's in plain sight?!" Kamali retorted as the man held his stare on her for a moment.

 

"I suppose that is true, for God's bidding must go on," He then lifted her up while still grasping on her hair, she winced from the piercing pain and let out a gasp when her body was slammed against the decomposing brick wall that was decorated by moss, rust, and blood stains. "But we must induce this, Give thanks to the Lord for He is good." The man said as he grabbed a dagger that was in his pocket and create a clean slit down her shirt and a bit against her skin.

 

"Mary, Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Peter and Paul and all the Saints. And powerful in the holy authority of our ministry, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil. God arises." He recited as the overbearingly humongous rod collided against her skin, the Devil kissed her chest with hellfire plastered upon his lips like a promise that he'd give her those flames one day. But she didn't want them, and the blood-curdling screams that stung her throat along with the tears that streamed down her cheeks were nothing compared to the pain she felt. She pleaded for God to forgive the sins she never committed, she cried in confession that she never even inhaled the ashes of hellfire, but the man only pressed harder.

 

"Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation!" He shouted loud enough to match Kamali's screams that no one would hear. The sound of her skin frying made her want to puke, but her mind was blocking out everything but the pain.

 

"Deign, O Lord, to grant us Thy powerful protection and to keep us safe and sound. We beseech Thee through Jesus Christ Our Lord. Amen." This was the man's last words as he pulled the rod back as her skin clung on then ripped back to her body. Kamali's screams were no more as she just stared off at the ceiling with blank eyes and a flood rushing down her face,

 

...she wondered just why her prayers were never answered...why even though God's name has left her lips more time than another's...why was she still being tortured for sins she never committed. And then she came to the conclusion, God won't answer the prayers of someone he's made to be tortured in the name of the Devil. So shes decided,

 

Fuck God, He's the lying bastard who wrote her to have a calamitous fate.

 

[End of Flashback]

 

 

Kamali was debating whether she should just crawl to her room as she shuffled down the hall, she prayed to a different entity this time, dumb luck in order to give her the easy route of slipping straight into her room and locking herself in. But we all know sheer dumb luck isn't the most reliable source of hope, and so when footsteps other than hers entered her field of perception did another being get passed on the same prayers.

 

"You finally came home, Teddie and I were wondering when you were gonna arrive." Kanato's voice filled her ears as she stiffened and held in her breath.

 

"We were getting worried that you had left us and weren't gonna come back." He explained as he gripped on Teddie tightly while examing Kamali, she had her back to him as her right hand was covering her face. This was when a whiff of blood abruptly hit him as he saw a drop of blood drip to the ground.

 

"Kamali?" He muttered as a miasma of death surrounded him, the choking sensation of death pressed against him as he couldn't even let out a word. He shot a glance at Kamali to meet his defeat...but he was so wrongly mistaken for doing that. With her expression covered and the shadows enveloping around her a single eye was all that was visible now. Kanato couldn't feel his own body, as though he was paralyzed from a predators clutch. Kamali's right eye didn't budge when her eyeball flashed a look at him, as though it was in slow motion, her eye was the only thing he was focusing on, it hovered over his whole body. Her sinister white eye was wider than the gleaming moon, it pierced his soul and reminded him of someone. Her eyes compared to his fathers, a serpent with a true predators eyes that captured the manipulation of holding your tongue.

 

Before he could respond Kamali dispersed into a black mist that threw him against the solid surface. Her body unified together again as her left hand blocked him from leaving, now her lightning eyes fully captured his. Kamali's face still wasn't visible but that wasn't what he wanted to know. Her hand rose to his face and a tear fled down her cheek, Kanato became overwhelmed by the sorrow that he was unknown too.

 

"May you forgive me at the very least, you've seen something you shouldn't have." She muttered in a desperate and pitiful tone as Kanato dropped his eyes and fainted from her touch. Kamali caught him easily as she whimpered but continued to carry him to his room.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She sobbed as Kamali opened the door and laid him upon the bed gently. She wanted to be content that she'd be forgiven for her actions, was keeping secrets a sin? Maybe she'd finally have a reason to deserve the punishment she receives. Kamali noticed a strand of his soft lavender hair was tickling his nose, she brought out her hand and swept it off. Her heart dropped when she realized that her hands...they were a deep charcoal black with her veins glowing a luminance white. She was gonna scream but she chocked on it and fell backward, stumbling on the ground she crawled to her feet and ran out of the room, misted down the hall and locked herself in her room. Kamali ripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower as she turned the knob all the way to a boiling temperature, she didn't hesitate to enter the water and hoped her sins would wash away from every cry that left her mouth.

 

What Kamali didn't know is that Kanato wasn't the only one waiting for her, a certain albino was hidden in the shadows.  He was shaking in his knees, he had just seen something he shouldn't have! His mind raced with endless thoughts and decisions he never thought he'd have to make. What just happened? How did she do that? What is she?

 

Who is the girl with black hair and eyes that vessel the presence of apex predator?


	19. ℭhapter Eighteen: Moral Reasoning? Sounds Like a Lie...

 

 

September 26th

 

I was scrolling through Pinterest a few days ago where I had come across a highly relatable quote. It was "I'm made up of black coffee, untamed hair, and poorly suppressed anger." from the Never Book and if that's not the most relatable thing I have ever read then I don't know what is. These past days have been unsettling and cringy, I can't have a normal conversation with Yui or even Laito without them interrogating my ass. I'm not mad at them for doing so but throw that in with a fucking migraine and NOT being allowed to heal my body quickly...well you get the gist. I'm also pretty fucking pissed that my dumbass can't figure out how to help Yui, the bleeding hearts looked like they were about to bloom any second when I last saw them, I figure that that has something to do with her heart.

 

End of Journal entry

 

 

 

 

Kamali's shoulder was stiff and sore as she stretched her spine out and let out a small squeal. She then exhaled heavily and laid back against the chair as she let her thoughts settle down, looking down at her hands she bit her lip and let out a deep sigh.

 

"Fuck my life..." She whispered to herself while remembering last night. Her body still wasn't fully healed, though all the bleeding had stopped and some of her wounds were closed. Sitting quietly she looked around, allowing her eyes to touch the surface of objects her eyes passed by, the room had a peaceful and yet dull aura. The curtains remained asleep as the windows were shut, hazy rays of light peaked in the room and were captured by easily illuminated things. It was as though the saturation of the room had been toned down, but it fit the state Kamali was in.

As Kamali sat quietly with only her mind and the silence to keep her company. She could hear life outside the door, the footsteps of others, and faint talking. This time a pair of feet stopped in front of her door, they stayed there for a while without making their presence known. Kamali turned faced toward the door with a curious expression, she wished whoever it was would either walk away or just knock. Kamali waited for a minute until she walked to the door and jerked it open grumpily, she pushed her weight on her right leg as her arm crooked and she leaned on the door frame. Below Kamali stood a blonde angel, she jumped from the door suddenly opening but quickly regained her posture. Kamali could feel guilt infiltrate her heart and cause her to frown uncomfortably.

 

"Oh, I was just about to knock," Yui informed as Kamali kept quiet, Yui realized this and continued on. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it told her not to ask any questions but her gut feeling said it was imperative that she did, and so she puffed out her chest and clenched her fists to gain confidence.

 

"What happened last night? You suddenly left the mansion without telling anyone and then you totally cut me off when I called you. You can't just leave like that and not tell anyone, everyone was worried about you-" the second Yui said that Kamali let out a quick bland laugh. Yui felt her blood boil from her action as she furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"What's so funny?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

 

"I just highly doubt anyone truly cares where I went." She answered with the same bleak tone. Yui couldn't disagree completely because some of the brothers did show some interest.

 

"That's not true, Laito, Kanato, Subaru and I were really worried. That's not the point, what I want to know is where did you go last night?! And why have you been so distant since last night, you're usually honest with me." Yui interrogated with concern as Kamali diverted her eyes away from Yui's as she scratched the back of her neck in a bit of distraught.

 

"Nowhere, I just had to run an errand for Ryouta." Kamali mistakingly said as Yui gaped at her in disbelief as she slightly shook her head.

 

"Why are you lying to me!" She now became louder as she whipped out her phone and tapped her screen aggressively.

 

"I called him and he said he knew nothing about where you were. Don't just say anything to drop the convo!" Yui continued to question her, Kamali straightened up when she caught the anger and gradual shouting in her voice.

 

 

"Ok, I'm sorry it really was nowhere in important," Kamali said as Yui felt a vein pop.

 

"If it was nowhere important then why won't you tell me! I don't get it, I don't get YOU! You've changed, you act as though you're so happy to see me but you never let me get close enough to you, as though there's some sort of wall between us. I've been trying to keep up with you but you always shut me out, and suddenly you're able to fight unnaturally well and wield a sword while winning impeccably so. The last time I saw you-you were struggling to learn the basics!" Yui was shouting now, she didn't leave for breathing as she ranted. As she yelled the brothers started leaving their rooms in curiosity. "It's been just a year and yet you're this whole new person, yeah you've always been really overprotective and yeah you never were an open expression person, but when I ask you questions you've never once lied to me, I mean at least I hope you have-"

 

"Of course I have!" Kamali defended as Yui clenched her fists till they were white, her eyes became glossy as she screamed,

 

"THEN WHY DO IT NOW!" Laito stepped forward and laid his hand on Yui's shoulder to try and calm her down.

 

"Yui you're overreacting-" Yui slapped his hand away as burning tears fled down her cheeks, it caught everyone off guard as she was furious but so very hurt. She whipped her head back to Kamali who wanted to end her life at that moment, the one she loved so dearly was in pain...because of her. She burdened yet another loved one. Yui took in a deep breath as she made sure Kamali was giving her eye contact.

 

"Fine, you don't want to answer that, then answer me this. How many times have you lied to me about going there, every Sunday when you're in Japan you always leave and I see you the next day in a tired mood. Is this the first time you lied?" She asked as Kamali hung her head in shame.

 

"Is this the second?" She asked as Kamali kept her head down. The brothers all exchanged glances, the tension could make you suffocate.

 

"No...is this-is this more than ten times?!" She questioned in bafflement as Kamali looked up at her, Kamali's eyes were heavily weighed in guilt. Yui gasped as her hands shot to her mouth, she stepped back in a state of shock, she couldn't believe what she just discovered. Before Yui ran away Kamali grasped her arm.

 

"Yui please hear me out, I did it for a good reason!" Kamali pleaded, hoping that she'd forgive her, but Yui yanked her arm away and narrowed her eyes scornfully.

 

"Nothing moral would make you lie consistently, Kamali." Yui finished as she left Kamali at that and she quickly made her way to her room, slammed the door and locked it behind her. The hall contained a heavy awkward silence, the brothers all turned to Kamali's direction to be exhibited with a heartbroken expression.

 

"Wow, for the first time we're not the ones Yui distrusts, but her 'sister like' bestie." Ayato was the first to make a comment, a cruel but true comment. Laito and Subaru shot him a look as he glared at them in confusion.

 

"What? I'm just pointing out facts here. No need to give me that look." He defended as Subaru sighed, and Laito shook his head. Reiji, Shu, and Kanato had been quietly observing Kamali as she backed away into the room, she clenched a fist full of her hair in her hands and began waving her hands frantically. Her breaths were quick and in a therapeutic method, but that broke when she made eye contact with a clothed mirror. Kamali drew the curtain off of the vintage mirror and looked into the reflection of the Liar. She almost forgot how much she cared about the words of those she loves, how deeply they affect her, influence her mentality and can easily ease her running thoughts. The Liar stood with bags under her eyes, deceiving exhaustion, pitiful pain buried in her eyes, and her lips were laced with a betraying venom. The Liar wrapped itself around Kamali's shoulders and whispered,

 

"It's for her own good, better her alive than dead~" It moaned mischievously, its serpent-like figure coiled around her body and continued to whisper. Kamali's blood boiled at the Liar, keeping secrets for what? The safety of others? No, it was to revisit the truth of her existence, the damned monster that she was born into. A growl left Kamali when she clenched her fists and threw a blow at the Liar, but it ended with her knuckles bloody and having shards of glass piercing her skin. Nothing but a shattered image of herself. Kamali exhaled in short lengths as her hands dropped to her sides and allowed her black hair fall beside her face.

 

"Kamali-What the HELL did you just do?!" Subaru yelled as Laito gasped and pulled her from the shoulders and turned her in front of him. He clutched her hands and examined her injuries that she seemed unfazed by.

 

"I get it you're angry but this is going too far-" Laito attempted to calm her down but she whipped her hands out his grip and looked directly through his soul.

 

"No, you don't get it," her breath was quivering with a pained tone. "I'm not angry...I'm ashamed." She choked out while backing away and grasping her own hand, it was the same as hugging your own body.

 

"Then why don't you just tell her the truth?" He questioned as Kamali pursed her lips in a thin line and her eyes and eyebrows scrunched up in a damaged expression. Laito's heart squeezed in his chest to her distressed appearance, it was a look he'd never seen before.

 

"I can't! Please, Laito...just leave me be for a while." She said with a pleading tone, she was hurt and trying her hardest to not fall apart in front of them all. He was going to say something to her but closed his mouth and did as told. He never had to choose whether to stay and comfort another, so he decided listening to her was the best thing he could do. He teleported outside the door and looked at her for a moment, she had sat on the bed with her head hanging low. Her uninjured hand was holding up her head, as she closed her eyes with furrowed eyebrows. Laito sighed and then closed the door, leaving Kamali to drown in her guilts and depression.

 

Kamali threw herself on the bed and covered her eyes with her palms, her bottom lip quivered as her throat squeezed and her heart fell from the self-hate. She couldn't take so many breakdowns in a short amount of days, the anxiety would have an upper hand alongside her ever lingering depression. For her to have betrayed the trust of the closest person in her life was hell, it was even more painful than the secret she was hiding and the wounds she continuously covered. Before any of her emotions could overtake her she decided it wasn't the time to wallow in this sorrow and that she needed to uncover the reason to Yui's heart. So she decided to call the only person she knows who is a genius when it comes to plants and herbs, Krestnaya mama Izolda (godmother). Kamali shuffled around to look for her phone as she sniffled and wiped away tears that escaped her eyes. Finally, she found it hidden under a pillow and quickly tapped her ID as the phone began to ring.

 

"Privet, moy Kamila." A raspy and yet comforting voice answered the call, Kamali felt her thoughts slowly blur out as she rumbled through her drawer to take out her journal. (Hello, my Camila)

 

"Privet, Krestnaya mat'." She answered while trying to cover her shaky voice. (Hi, Godmother)

 

"It's new for you to call me in the afternoon, I was a little worried." She honestly said as Kamali took a moment but felt a smile to curl up on her face, a giggle left her as she looked down at her knuckles. She walked to the bathroom and carefully removed the shards of glass.

 

"Yeah, um, It's just I had some questions on the чуткая личность (bleeding heart)," Kamali lightly brought up the topic as she heard Izolda pause. At the same time, Kamali began to wash off the blood and wrapping her hand with a bandage.

 

"What for?" She asked as Kamali held the phone with her ear and shoulder as she aided her wound.

 

"Oh, um, well I was visiting a cemetery and I happened to see some growing upon a grave. That was the first time I saw a bleeding heart growing on a grave and wondered if it meant anything." She clearly explained. Hurrying back to the desk so she could take notes.

 

"Hm, well the first thing you have to know is that the person that the flower is growing on hasn't passed away completely," she started as Kamali paused from the information. "Their soul is somehow still wondering around reality when they should be in the In-between. Usually, a caretaker would take care of any sprouting bleeding hearts." She informed in detail as Kamali vigorously wrote everything she said.

 

"I see, and how would they 'take care of it'?" Kamali questioned.

 

"You must wait for the flower to grow, then you use something that originally belonged to that person and place it on the flower. Ashes or strands of hair would be most effective. Then a soul weapon should merge, the weapon depends on the state of the spirit. This will force the soul to be sent to the In-between, they will also be incapable of entering our lands or contacting anyone outside of the In-between." She finished as Kamali wrote the last few sentences even though her hand was hurting her.

 

"I see, and just one last question." She said.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Is it possible for a spirit to haunt another's heart?" She asked in risk of her wondering what was going on.

 

"No," she bluntly answered as Kamali cursed to herself. "But a spirit's soul can harbor another's soul, this happens seldom during heart transplants. The spirit fights to take over the body in order to 'live' again. The soul weapon can easily remove the soul, but it requires the main soul to take over during that moment. This is a very dangerous technique because if the main soul doesn't take over then you can end up removing it from the body." She explained making Kamali's heart drop in shock.

 

"Shit." She whispered unconsciously.

 

"What?" Izolda questioned as Kamali quickly covered up her words.

 

"Oh, n-nothing. Okay well, that's really all I wanted to ask, thanks Krestnaya mama. Ya liublyoo tibya (I love you)." Kamali exclaimed a bit happier.

 

"Oh moy Camila ya tozhe tibya liublyoo (Oh my Camila, I love you too)." Izolda answered back with a warm tone that lightened her heart. The call ended and Kamali was filled with new information that just broke the wall between this situation. Her task now is to figure out who's harboring Yui's soul and to obtain something of theirs, and she had the perfect idea of someone who'd be able to tell her. Kamali put the journal away and made her way out of the room. Walking down the hall the sound of sniffling were evident as she came closer to Yui's room, Kamali stopped in her tracks before she could reach the door and leaned against the wall beside the door. She listened carefully and heard Laito's voice comforting Yui, it was a bit of a surprise to Kamali. Ever since that one crazy night and Yui's title being lifted he's been gentler, or at least more understanding to the girls.

 

"I-it just doesn't make any s-sense, *sniffle* why would she lie to me?" Yui cried with a muffled pitch, from experience Kamali was certain she was buried in pillows and blankets.

 

"I wish I knew but we can't forget that Kamali is a Grand Duchess, this puts her in a position to keep some secrets." He reminded Yui. Kamali smirked to herself pitifully, the thing is she tells Yui everything...everything but this.

 

"That doesn't matter to her she's told me everything...this time I know it's not title related...this is different" Yui retorted sorrowfully as Kamali brushed her fingers through her hair and inhaled deeply, Yui knew her more than she gave her credit for. Yui always knew when something was wrong with Kamali, sometimes before Kamali even knew it. She was very observant and could figure out a situation's problem quicker than most, plus add in her kindhearted nature, sympathy, and loyalty and she's seen as a better candidate for Grand Duchess in her Babushka's eye's. Kamali looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes as she reminded her self what her goal was right now. She took a second before continuing on to leave the mansion, this wasn't the time for guilt, once Yui was safe once more and the spirit within her was eliminated could she grieve.

 

Kamali never told anyone, but ever since she entered the mansion she was able to sense and see the overwhelming amount of spirits that lingered in the corners or each room. They roamed the halls in dread and misery, creating shadows and realizing negative energy in the mansion. They were trapped by their past lives of dread in this mansion, drained of hope and happiness. She often ignored them, not wanting to show that she can sense them or they'll take the opportunity to torment her, and Kamali didn't the time for that. Outside of the mansion and in the abyss of roses Kamali stood, taking in the scent of nature and a pit of distortion. She looked around calmly and continued to walk forward, she didn't really have a true destination, but her senses were telling her to go deeper within the forest. The branches under her feet broke from old age, the leaves rusted and whipped the passing winds that moaned in agony. A cool breeze coiled around Kamali's body as she gasped from its abrupt manner. It was obvious that there was a spirit lingering around here, nothing else could bring in this out of place wind change. 

 

"You're still alive." Not really a question, but a simple observation Bara said causing Kamali to briskly turn around and face the ghost. The words barely stung her when she was face to face with Bara, she knew well of death. 

 

"He isn't going to stop until he dies, and then after that, it'll be another, and another, and another. As long as I live will he remind me of who I am..." Kamali explained as Bara whimpered quietly with a pitiful expression. 

 

"And just who is that?" Bara asked desperately, her voice barely coming out in a whisper. Even with the mass amount of questions being downed on her Kamali kept her mouth shut as she let out a long sigh, her eyes looking up to the darkening sky. Even though it was still summer Kamali could smell the bitterly cold winter coming. The clouds were nowhere to be seen and the trees created only a tiny opening. Bara knew that she wasn't gonna get anything out of her and looked at the sky with her. 

 

"Ya know...Yui found out." Kamali said as her eyes stayed plastered on the sky. Bara looked back at her without shock.

 

"I know." In the tree a mother bird landed on her nest and began to feed her babies as the two watched.

 

"We haven't fought like that in years," she muttered in a cry. "Honestly I don't know why I thought I could keep this away from her...I never even thought of the possibility that she would find out. Heh, it's funny cause you sometimes forget that these situations can happen, and you don't even know how to respond without sounding like a fool." Her breath quivered and cracked as her eyes teared up. Kamali diverted her eyes to Bara, she was hopeless and looked as though she'd break if someone blew on her.

 

"You asked me who am I," Kamali requoted as her mouth open once but she closed it as she bit her lip and a tears fell in sync from both eyes. "I'm still that six-year-old little girl who's just witnessed her parents hanging from the ceiling. I haven't moved on from that night, and to tell you the truth...I don't know if I ever will. I lack sleep because that memory replays in my mind over and over again, as though it's the only memory I had with them." Even though her secrets still lie trapped within her heart, Kamali released some of the pain scarring her. She inhaled sharply with a tremble and flattened her lips while the tears slowed down. 

 

"But I didn't come here to bother you with my past and feelings, I've come to ask something more serious." Kamali straightened herself out and cleared her throat as Bara nodded her head.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Would it be possible if you could figure out who is the second soul or spirit that is lying within Yui's body?" She questioned the gallant spirit who rose a brow at her before thinking deeply to herself. She looked deep in her memories of being in the Sakamaki mansion, trying to find a clue. 

 

"Oh no, Kamali I think I know who it is!" Bara cried out in horror as Kamali waited for the answer.

 

"The daughter of Menae and the Demon King, Karlheinz's first wife, Cordelia."


End file.
